Dear Santa
by HereWeGoNow
Summary: This story was created for i fly solo as a Secret Santa gift. Prompt: AU - Callie takes her young daughter, Sofia, to a department store to meet Santa. She finds herself smitten with one of his elves: a pretty blonde named Arizona Robbins who's working to put herself through medical school. Originally 8 chapters. Adding more.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was created for i_fly_solo for the Secret Santa 2013 callie_arizona community event over on LJ. **

**Beta:**_ HandsThatHeal_ This pretty lady deserves sainthood for her patience. Seriously. Not only did she have to deal with my already spastic creative process (this story changed directions like ten times), she had to do it while I was also drugged up on meds. And if it weren't for her, this probably wouldn't have been posted for awhile. AND she turned it around super quick.

**Prompt:** AU - Callie takes her young daughter, Sofia, to a department store to meet Santa. She finds herself smitten with one of his elves: a pretty blonde named Arizona Robbins who's working to put herself through medical school. I also threw another one of the prompts in there and hence the rating.

**Nic's Notes: **It's still January 1st here! No, really, I'm so sorry you had to wait so long. This is probably not at all what you meant/wanted when you wrote the prompt, but it's what came out of my head. And then it kept coming and coming. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. I CAN'T CONTROL IT.

Enjoy!

* * *

Gripping the handle of the passenger side door of her late eighties model Honda Civic, Callie Torres imagined she was an explosive specialist who was seconds away from defusing a bomb. In a way, she felt like she really was.

After taking a moment to brace herself, she slowly and carefully pulled the door open; cringing when it groaned then paused to make sure she didn't disturb her target. When all remained quiet, she bent forward and slid the seat as far up as it would go, giving her enough room to retrieve her sleeping four year old daughter, Sofia, from the back seat.

Holding her breath, Callie unbuckled the seatbelt, freezing at the sound of the click. This was the most nerve-wracking part. If Sofia was woken up too abruptly, she would erupt into a fit of tears and ear piercing screams. Something Callie absolutely was not in the mood to deal with. Miraculously Sofia didn't move or make any sign she was waking up, even when her mother skillfully maneuvered her out of the tight backseat of the two door car.

Callie sighed in relief as she hefted her daughter's dead weight onto her hip as best she could. This she could work with. Standing between the open door and her car, she started to sway as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Sof, honey, we're here," she said quietly before placing a kiss on Sofia's cold cheek. She could tell she was waking up and thanked God she didn't explode. Mission accomplished.

"Where?" Sofia asked sleepily, her face buried in her mother's shoulder.

"To see Santa."

Remembering why she was dragged out of bed so early, Sofia immediately perked up and looked around, frowning when she only saw a parking lot full of cars. "Santa where?"

"He's inside. Let's go find him." Callie grabbed her purse off the passenger seat and slung it over her shoulder as she used her foot to slam the door as hard as she could. It was the only way to make it stay shut. A bone chilling breeze picked up suddenly and she carefully ran through slush towards the department store entrance of the largest most opulent mall in all of Seattle and possibly even Washington. It was full of high end stores and people like Callie weren't its normal patrons. Once upon a time she used to shop at places exactly like it, but not anymore. Not since she refused to marry Sofia's father when she got pregnant or leave her sort of girlfriend at the time and ended up disowned and penniless instead. For seventeen years she could do no wrong in her parents' eyes, until she did. Her fall from grace almost five years prior had been fast and hard and she'd been fighting tooth and nail to get back up ever since.

"Mama, look!" Sofia pointed to a large picture of Santa that hung just inside the doors.

"Yeah, baby. I see." Callie spotted the signs to Santa's Village and started to follow them. As they made their way through the store, she could see the excitement growing in her daughter's eyes. The astonishing display of lights, decorations, Christmas trees, and fake snow even had Callie smiling and humming along to the festive music softly playing. This was exactly why she loved Christmas and for the first time that year, she actually felt a spark of that elusive Christmas spirit she'd missed so much.

They rounded a corner and just ahead of them, centered in the store, was a giant Christmas tree decorated in all reds and golds. It had to be fifty feet tall, starting from the first floor and going all the way up to the third. And the hundreds, maybe thousands of lights covering it from top to bottom were spectacular. That was always Callie's favorite part of any tree. To her, there were never enough.

"Wow..." Sofia said in awe when they stopped below it, craning her neck so far back to look up, Callie almost dropped her.

"Very wow." Callie grew up in Miami and they just didn't do displays like that there. At least she'd never seen any. She was just as awestruck as her daughter. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"I want that one!" Her mother had promised her her very own tree that year and with only a week left until Christmas, they had yet to get one.

"How would it fit in our little apartment?"

Sofia frowned. She was going to have to think about that some. "Where's Santa?"

"Santa is this way," Callie said, reading a sign that said exactly that. They slowly walked around the base of the massive tree to get a closer look at the ornaments, each pointing out favorites to the other as they went. Callie could see that each had a price tag in case someone wanted to buy them and nearly choked when she checked the price of one Sofia seemed especially interested in. Maybe in a couple of years.

After what felt like a hike, they eventually reached the other side and it was like they really did step into the village Santa and all his elves supposedly lived in. The vastness of the richly and densely decorated area was borderline overwhelming, and as she took in the cluster of "snow" covered chalets set against a fake backdrop of an iconic snowcapped mountain, Callie had to wonder when Santa moved to Switzerland. Who designed those things? It was all rather extravagant and she now understood why they charged forty bucks for an ornament. She had to admit she loved it though and she could clearly see Sofia did too. She couldn't remember the last time she's seen a smile so wide gracing her young daughter's face. Callie knew right then she'd made the right decision to drive all the way across town to this particular store.

Looking around some more, Callie could see that it wasn't crowded yet, which was exactly why she wanted to get there as soon as they opened on a weekday morning. Only one child about Sofia's age stood in line outside the gate to Santa's house. He was holding the hand of a woman probably twice the age of Callie. A contingent of Santa's happy little helpers was milling about the village in an attempt to look busy as they waited for the rush of children to arrive. One started approach them, but Callie gave him a look and he immediately went a different direction. She didn't like elves. They simply creeped her out. It was something about grown men and women in costumes being unnaturally cheery that gave her an uneasy feeling.

"Mama, Santa!" Sofia shouted gleefully when she spotted the man himself sitting on his front porch laughing with a little girl on his lap. She wanted to be that little girl.

Callie made a noise to acknowledge she heard her daughter, but it was the jaunty blonde elf in a short green and red jumper, candy cane striped tights, and knee high boots with large buckles standing next to Santa and sucking on a candy cane she was looking at. Okay, gawking at. Callie could admit when she was wrong on the rare occasion it happened and she was so, _so_ wrong. The blonde was not creepy in the slightest. She was really freaking-

"Mama, elf!" Sofia tried again when she realized where her mother's attention was.

"Yes, a very hot elf." Callie knew her daughter didn't know what she meant and she needed to say it outside of her head. As if she heard, the blonde looked their way as soon as she said it. They made eye contact and Callie smiled when she saw she left her post next to Santa and was coming towards them. Callie had never found an elf hot before, not that she met many. But this woman appeared to be about her age and even in her getup (the freaking bells on her pointed green, red, and gold hat and ridiculous stereotypical pointed ears included); Callie could tell she was gorgeous. But as she got closer, Callie thought stunning might be a more appropriate word for the grinning elf. Those sparkling blue eyes and those damn dimples on full display were lethal. And that toothy smile, at the risk of sounding gross and cliché, was brighter than the Christmas lights on the uber tree behind them. It made her glow. Callie had to remind herself to keep breathing when the woman stopped in front of them. Up close, she was like an angel... disguised as an elf. An _angelf_?

"Mama, hot elf!" Sofia squealed loud enough to turn heads while also poking a chubby finger in the blonde's cheek, mortifying her mother enough to get her to stop slavering over the blonde. Instead of acknowledging what she said or getting angry at practically being assaulted, the woman grabbed the Sofia's fingers and pretended to gobble them, making the little girl shriek with laughter.

"I'm sorry," Callie said, her unsteady voice betraying her just like her daughter. "She's excited. It's her first time."

"Your daughter is such a cutie!" the blonde said in an upbeat tone and Callie blinked in surprise. Everyone usually automatically guessed she was either the big sister or baby sitter and when she corrected them she'd always received the same look. Like she did something wrong and should be ashamed. She did not and was not, no matter how hard her parents tried to convince her otherwise. People always assumed she was just an actual kid herself and not the twenty-two years she was. Though hardly wearing any makeup, the way her long mostly unkempt hair always somehow found its way into a ponytail, and the fact she hadn't had the money to update her wardrobe since she was a teenager might have something to do with that. She was grateful she actually put some effort into her appearance that morning.

"Thank you. I made her myself." Okay, it was a lame joke, but the blonde laughed and it was magical, so whatever. The other woman had yet to look away from the little girl though.

"I'm Sofia!" Sofia spoke up to fill the lull in conversation.

"Hi, Sofia. My name is Arizona."

"A-o-na," Sofia clumsily repeated.

"Close enough." Arizona laughed and Sofia mimicked her at a higher pitch. "How old are you Sofia?"

"I'm four," Sofia answered holding up four fingers on each hand.

"Four! Wow." Keeping her eyes trained on the happy little girl, the blonde casually asked, "And what's Sofia's mama's name?" Sofia's hot, hot, _hot_ mama. Arizona had seen the brunette coming a mile away and had to stop herself from running up to her like an eager puppy wanting attention. The worn leather jacket she wore was an odd choice for the frigid wet weather and the shirt underneath it seemed just a little bit too small, the thin red material taut across her chest. Arizona had to make an effort not to stare. Instead she focused on keeping Sofia laughing. If Arizona wanted the attention of the hot mom, she needed to win over her child first. Her childhood best friend and now roommate, Nick, told her that when she first started that job, but she had called him disgusting and punched him. She clearly had some apologies to make.

"It's Callie," Callie answered. She could tell by her daughter's constant giggling that she wasn't the only one completely besotted with the pretty blonde. Arizona finally looked her way and smiled a smile that was fresh and invigorating and Callie swore butterflies were going to burst from her stomach, there were so many. It had been so long, she forgot what this (whatever this was) felt like. It was nice and terrifying at the same time. So was the unsubtle way the blonde was thoroughly checking her out.

"Well, Sofia and Callie," Arizona said after a long moment of appraising the brunette, "you ready to go meet and get your picture with Santa?"

"Yeah!" Sofia answered, her arms flying in the air even though she wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Whatever it was, the elf made it sound like a lot of fun.

"No, no picture," Callie said as she narrowly avoided getting punched in the face by little fists. They may be tiny, but they were really made an impact. Turning away from Arizona slightly, she put Sofia down and adjusted the wide, white ruffled collar on her red dress to stop herself from bursting into tears. She'd love a picture, but the ridiculous fifteen dollar price tag could feed them for a couple of days and that was an obvious priority. "We're just here to visit." Surprisingly, that was free.

"Ah, come on," Arizona urged with the practiced smile she used to sell. She worked for a measly hourly rate and commission from those photos. "You need a memory. It will be adorable and I'm sure your family will love it. It would make a great present."

"We don't really have any family."

"Oh, then I know her dad would definitely love it," Arizona said, her eyes flicking down to Callie's naked left ring finger and up again. That was promising.

"It's actually just the two of us," Callie said with a tight smile.

"My daddy's in heaven," Sofia explained, trying to be helpful. She hasn't quite grasped the concept of discretion yet. "He had to go there to help me get borned, 'cuz I almost went too, and so did mommy, but we came back, and he didn't. Ima miracle."

Arizona's smile fell and reformed so fast Callie almost missed it. "Sofia, what have I told you about-"

"But you'll get to go see your daddy again one day when you go back, right?" Arizona asked Sofia over the lecture she was sure Callie was about to give the little girl. She spoke with an optimism Callie had never been able to conjure up no matter how hard she tried.

"Yeah, I want to meet him."

"He's probably super excited to meet you too." Arizona turned to Callie in hopes of steering the sad conversation back on track. "Just for you then?" Arizona gave her a real smile that time, but the other woman still didn't budge. It was her best smile too.

"Sof, remember what I said about Santa?" Callie asked, changing the subject completely. She couldn't blame the woman for trying. She understood it was her job. Sofia nodded at her with wide unsure eyes. "You have to tell him the one thing you want most for Christmas. Can you do that?"

Sofia nodded again. "You come with me?"

"I'll be right next to you the whole time."

"K, I'm ready."

Arizona unhooked the rope that was meant to keep all the kids from running to Santa at once and waved them in. "He's excited for your visit. He's been waiting all morning to see you," she said as she reconnected it, reluctantly staying on the opposite side like the obedient little elf that she was paid poorly to be.

"Really?" Sofia asked skeptically.

Arizona smiled and nodded. "Go on and see." When Sofia took off running, Arizona gently nudged Callie forward. She may have let her hand linger on her shoulder a bit longer than necessary, but not long enough to make it weird. As Callie started down the red path to follow her daughter, she shot a smile over her shoulder, her heart skipping when Arizona returned it.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas, Sofia!" Santa greeted with his arms wide open, expecting her to come in for a hug. But Sofia stopped dead in her tracks directly in front of him and spun around to face her mother.

"Mama, he knows my name!" she said in what she thought was a whisper.

"Of course he does. He's Santa." Callie glanced at Arizona again, who couldn't hold back a guilty smile as she tapped her ear. Callie assumed that meant Santa must be wearing some sort of earpiece. This place really did think of everything.

"I know every little girl's name; especially the nice ones and I know that you're four years old." Santa reached out to tickle Sofia's tummy and gave a genuine jolly laugh when she giggled. "Where's my hug? I've been waiting all year for it." The little girl brightened and stepped forward to give him her best hug before climbing into his lap unprompted. Callie was glad to see that the dude seemed to really enjoy making children happy and that he wasn't a creeper. "Now Sofia, I trust you've been very good this year."

"She has," Callie answered when Sofia just stared at him with her mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Callie couldn't blame her since she imagined she'd do the same exact thing if she ever met Dwayne Johnson or Michelle Pfeiffer.

"Good to hear." Santa tickled the little girl again, smiling when he got the same reaction. He wasn't allowed to admit some kids were more adorable than others, but... "What do you want for Christmas this year, Sofia?"

"Crayons!" Sofia yelled and Callie cringed. Her kid lacked volume control and apparently she was over being star-struck.

"Oh my! Do you like to color?"

Sofia nodded vigorously with a wide smile as she sat up straighter. "And I want more color books and glitter and paints and markers and new stories..." her voice was rising to a crescendo as she continued to rattle off all the things she wanted and she was quickly running out of breath.

"Sof, I think that's enough," Callie said gently. A line was starting to form and there was no way she'd be able to afford all of the things her daughter wanted if she went on. She made eye contact with Arizona again and quickly dropped it, one corner of her lips curving up on its own. The blonde was still looking at her in a way that was unfamiliar and confusing and also exhilarating. Callie puffed out her cheeks and rolled her eyes heavenward. Oh lord, help her.

"And a new dolly that has hair. Mine losed all hers," Sofia finished.

"She lost it, honey," Callie corrected.

"I know!" Sofia wrinkled her nose. "She's ugly."

"Well, Sofia, I will see what I can do," Santa said.

"Thank you!"

"Don't forget my milk and cookies on Christmas Eve."

"I won't"

"My favorite is peanut butter."

"Mine too!" Sofia said and Callie mentally rolled her eyes. She was sure her daughter had never had a peanut butter cookie and now she was going to have to find a recipe to make them.

"You better make extra then," Santa said.

"Mama makes the best cookies."

"She does?" Sofia nodded and smiled at her mom. "I can't wait to try them then."

"Come on, baby girl; let the other kids have a turn." Callie lifted Sofia from Santa's lap and set her on her feet on the floor. "Say bye and thank you."

"Bye, Santa! Bye, Elf! Thanks you!" Sofia shouted as they walked towards the exit of Santa's Village.

"She has a name." Callie whispered. "It's Arizona. Try again."

"Bye Ari-ona!" Sofia waved a hand frantically to get the blonde's attention. "Ari-ona!"

"Sofia, no yelling in the store," Callie admonished her as she tried to drag her away, but Sofia wouldn't budge. People were starting to stare and Callie was convinced they could see the hole in the armpit of her daughter's pink peacoat and that they were judging her for it.

"I want to say bye. Ari-ona!" Sofia yelled again and Arizona finally looked their way.

"Sofia!" Callie hissed then squared her shoulders when she saw Arizona walking towards them. Shit. Even though she was mildly panicking, Callie's smile grew wider the closer the blonde got. "She just wanted to say bye," she blurted before Arizona even stopped.

"Bye, Sofia," Arizona said as she took the little girl's outstretched hand. "You two should come back and visit Santa again."

"We'll see." Other than to drool over the elf, Callie didn't really see the point.

"I work every day through the twenty-third."

"Why would that matter?" Callie asked with a small smile.

"Just thought I'd throw that out there."

"Noted." Callie didn't want to leave it like that. She wanted more. Something more concrete. Just as she worked up the nerve to ask the other woman for her phone number, Arizona's name was called, and an angry older elf with a sweaty red face came charging over.

"Arizona! For the hundredth time, don't walk away from your assigned post!"

"So, I have to go," Arizona said to Callie without acknowledging him.

"Yeah, I got that," Callie said with a laugh.

"I'll-"

"Arizona!" the man yelled again.

"Hold on!" Arizona growled. She turned to glare at her twat blocking boss, willing him to go away. It didn't work.

"Now!"

"I'm sorry. Come see Santa again. He'd really, really like it," Arizona said in a rush, hoping the brunette knew that she really meant her and not Santa.

"We'll see," Callie said again.

"Bye, you two." Turning, Arizona waved. "It was super nice to meet you."

"Bye!" Callie and Sofia said together and watched as Arizona returned to her post.

"Arizona is on the naughty list." Sofia said, finally getting the blonde's name mostly right. It still sounded a little off, but it was workable.

"I sure hope so," Callie mumbled under her breath. "Hey, you hungry?" she asked louder. "Sally is making us lunch today before I go to work. She's waiting to hear all about your visit with Santa." Callie frowned when a look of panic crossed her daughter's face. "Sofia? You okay?"

"I forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Sofia didn't answer, instead breaking free from her mother. "Sofia Selene!" Callie called after her when she took off towards Santa's house. "Stop!" She didn't. Callie was going to strangle her.

Arizona stopped talking to a parent mid-sentence and looked up when she heard the yelling, frowning when she saw Sofia being chased closely by Callie through the village. And they were running straight for her. What the-?

"Can I see Santa again?" Sofia begged Arizona, her tone urgent. She ducked under the rope and pulled on the bottom of Arizona's skirt. "Please, Arizona, _pleeease_."

"I'm sorry, honey, but there's a line," Arizona said, slightly bewildered. "You can if you wait." She could tell by the look on Callie's face that that wouldn't be happening.

"Sofia, let's go!" Callie growled, reaching over the barrier and taking her daughter's hand again. She was trying very hard not to chastise at her in front of everyone.

"But Sally told me." Sofia was on the verge of tears, her bottom lip trembling as she looked between the two women with wide brown eyes. Arizona wondered how anyone ever said no to that. Lots of practiced she supposed.

"Told you what?" Callie asked, too curious not to.

"I can't tell."

"How about you tell me and I'll tell Santa for you?" Arizona wouldn't hesitate to let the little girl cut if her boss wasn't currently watching her like a hawk. She really fucking hated that guy. When Sofia looked unsure, Arizona knelt to her level and smiled. "I promise you can trust me."

"You tell him right now?"

"Yes, right now." Arizona leaned in closer and Sofia cupped both hands around her ear.

"Sally said to ask Santa for someone," Sofia whispered.

Arizona frowned. What? This is why she didn't do kids. They made no sense "Someone?"

"For my mommy. Sally says she really, really needs it and it will make her very happy." Sofia hoped she got that right. Sally repeated it enough times to her.

Having no idea how to respond, Arizona floundered for a second. She's heard every off the wall request in the book from kids, but this one was new. She didn't know who this Sally was, but she was sure Callie wouldn't be happy with her. "Okay, I will go to tell him," she said as she stood up.

"It's _impotent_," Sofia said, her face as serious as her tone.

And that was why kids were tolerable sometimes. Arizona laughed. She couldn't help it. "I'll make sure to tell him that too," she said before heading down the path to Santa.

"What did you ask her for?" Callie asked her daughter as they watched Arizona make a show of whispering something in Santa's ear.

"You'll see!" Sofia waved when Arizona pointed at her and Santa waved back.

"When?"

"On Christmas."

"I really think you should tell me now."

"No! It's a surprise."

"Can we go now?" Callie asked, too tired to argue. She'd drag it out of her later. Her daughter was awful at keeping secrets. Sofia nodded and as they started to walk away again, Callie risked one more glance over her shoulder and, sure enough, Arizona's eyes were on her. They exchanged smiles; both knowing Callie would be back.


	2. Chapter 2

The Saturday before Christmas was as busy as it could get and the mall was bursting at the seams with last minute shoppers and children still needing to see Santa. An endless line of screaming children and impatient entitled parents was enough to make even Arizona Robbins want to take one of the hundreds of candy cane decorations she'd been slowly eating her way through, suck it into the sharpest point she could manage, and jam it right in her eye. Whoever was in charge of the department store decided it should open at seven that day, which meant that Arizona had to be there at six in the freaking morning. They'd already rotated through three different Santas, because God forbid any of them sit on their padded asses for too long. Never mind the elves who had been running around on their feet all day with hardly any breaks. Arizona wondered if this was what the real North Pole was like. As she ushered the next bratty kid in (at that point in the day they were all bratty to her), her eyes scanned the crowd for the millionth time looking for the beautiful brunette she was sure would come, sighing when she didn't find her once again.

"Aren't elves supposed to be happy?"

At the little voice, Arizona looked down and squinted at the dark haired boy now waiting at the front of the line. He looked to be about nine to her untrained eye. "You talking to me?" she asked him.

"Do you see any other grumpy elves hanging around here?" he asked with an attitude that made her want to flick him on the nose. She refrained. Barely. She didn't need that on her record. She actually looked around for a second before realizing what she was doing.

"I'm not grumpy," she said, aware of how she must sound.

"Grumpy."

"And I'm not a dwarf."

"Grumpy!"

"Brat." When he stuck his tongue out at her, she returned the gesture in kind. The kid and even his mom just laughed. Apparently taunting elves to their breaking point was good clean family fun.

"Robbins!"

Arizona cringed at the sound of the head elf yelling her name. How was she always getting busted by him? She slowly turned around as she plastered her best smile on her face. "Buddy!" Yes, that was really his name. "What's up?"

"What's up? Really? What's up? You just stuck your tongue out at a child!" he whispered furiously. "That's what's up!" He yelled the last part and Arizona winced.

"You saw that?" She was just glad he didn't hear what she called him, because she'd be fired for sure.

"Yes, I saw that." Buddy huffed like he was just absolutely fed up with her. The feeling was mutual. "You've earned yourself another write up. One more and you're out of here."

"But-"

"No buts, Robbins."

"Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"Long gone," he said before turning around and striding away with as much dignity as a grown ass man in an elf costume could hold on to.

"Grinch!" Arizona called after him and stuck her tongue out at the back of his head, making the same little boy laugh again. She smiled at that. She really did like hearing kids laugh, as long as it wasn't at her.

"Okay, kid, you're next." She opened the gate and he actually thanked her before walking in. As she shut it again, she checked her Rudolph watch and puffed a piece of hair out of her face. She only had one more hour left of her shift. She could do this. On to the next kid.

Other than the fact she simply couldn't stay away, Callie didn't know how she ended up standing outside of Santa's Village again (this time without her daughter), but at the same time, she was surprised she hadn't gone straight there after arriving at the mall. The mall she had to use extra gas to get to when there was one a few blocks from her apartment. The village was her second stop after the bookstore where she had bought Sofia a few 'new stories'. Making sure to stay as hidden as possible behind a giant stuffed polar bear, Callie immediately spotted the person she wouldn't admit to herself she was looking for. Now that she was there, she had no real plan other than to see the other woman again and maybe talk. Callie made a fruitless effort not to openly stare at the blonde, but her attractiveness made it too damn hard not to. She felt a lot like an insignificant ugly moth to Arizona's irresistible gorgeous hot flame. A flame Callie was too scared to get too close to in fear she'd get badly burned. For now, she kept her distance. So what if it was a little stalker-ish?

Arizona's voice caught in the middle of her umpteenth spiel about Santa Clause and pictures that day and her heart skidded to a near stop when she looked up and finally, _finally_ saw the beautiful brunette she'd been waiting for watching her at a distance with those salient sad eyes Arizona couldn't get out of her mind all day and night. She had seen a spark in them the day before when they met and she wanted to see it again. It was beautiful.

"Ma'am?" the man the blonde had been talking too inquired cautiously as if she was unstable. Maybe she was. She sure felt like it when that woman was looking at her like _that_.

"Uh..." Arizona refocused her attention back on the father of an adorable set of infant twins who were barely old enough to hold their own heads up, let alone know who Santa was, and cleared her throat. "Sorry about that. As I was saying, each eight-by-ten is fifteen and-" Again her eyes wandered to the right and her mouth just stopped working when she saw Callie smiling at her. Thankfully a fellow elf rescued her, because Arizona was a total goner. She was used to getting leered at in that costume, but Callie didn't look at her like that. Callie looked at her in an entirely different way. Like she really meant something. Like she was special. Their eyes met and Arizona wondered if Callie too felt the jolt straight to her heart.

Needing to catch her breath, Arizona wandered away and made herself appear busy by shuffling around the latest batch of pictures that had been printed off the camera. She looked up again, but the brunette was gone and Arizona had to wonder if she was exhausted enough to have imagined her presence. No, what she felt was one hundred percent real, but did she make it up? She was really starting to feel crazy when a soft "Hey" behind her made her spin around so fast her hat flew off her head and on to the floor, jingling all the way.

"Callie! Hi!" Arizona squeaked as she scrambled to pick her hat and put it back on her head before Buddy saw her. She refused to go down for a wardrobe malfunction. If she was going to get fired for real, it was going to be because she finally slapped one of the many fathers who stared at her ass right in front of their kids and sometimes even their wives. "Here to see Santa? Where's Sofia?"

"My neighbor is watching her so I could do my Christmas shopping."

"Ah..."

"Your hat's backwards, dork," Callie said with a smile and reached out to fix it, Arizona holding her breath as she did so. She swore Callie was taking her time on purpose. "And I'm not here to see Santa," Callie continued when she was satisfied with the way Arizona looked. Her fingers lightly brushed her cheek as she lowered her hand and the blonde visibly shuddered. "I thought I'd come say hi to you, so hi."

"Oh, well... hi back to you then." Arizona mentally rolled her eyes at herself. Out of all the things she could have possibly said, that's what came out of her mouth? Something flirty and cute would have been so much better.

"Hi, again." They smiled at each other, both secretly declaring Callie the winner of that round of dumb things to say. Things were going great between them. There was pause in the sad excuse of a conversation they were trying to have as both women shifted their attention to a crying toddler refusing to sit on Santa's lap no matter how much his mother yelled at him. Arizona was happy to see that the same co-elf who rescued her earlier seemed to have it under control. She owed him big time. Knowing he was easily won over by a cheap six pack, she added one to the shopping list in her head.

"So, do you get breaks or anything?" Callie asked, her eyes still taking in the spectacle. She found it was much easier to talk to the other women when she wasn't looking directly at her. New plan: don't look at the hot elf and all will be fine. But the major flaw in that plan was that she really, really wanted to look at the hot elf.

"I've had them already. Been here almost eight hours already."

"Oh..." Then Callie's expression turned almost hopeful. "Does that mean you're off soon?"

"Twenty minutes, actually."

"I can wait?"

"And then what?"

"Uh..." The smile Arizona was giving her was almost teasing and it was making her very warm and very flustered. "You can come to the toy store with me." Did this mall even have a toy store?

"This close to Christmas? You have a death wish?"

"I might." Callie frowned when Arizona's face fell. "Or I could just leave?"

"No, I just remembered I have plans right after my shift that I can't cancel or change." Rather important plans that she absolutely needed to go through with, but... Callie. "I'm sorry." Arizona didn't know why she was apologizing or to whom. Herself or Callie? The brunette looked just as disappointed as she felt, possibly even more so.

"It's okay." Callie started to quickly back away. "I better get to the toy store. Sofia wants a very specific looking doll and it might take me a few stops to find," she said in a rush before turning and promptly walking away. Unreasonably embarrassed, she suddenly had the urge to get the hell out of there.

Arizona opened her mouth to call after her, but a sharp look from Buddy shut her up. Deciding she didn't care if she got in trouble anymore, she yanked her hat off and shoved it in her pocket. "Buddy, I'm clocking out," she said as she walked by her him without stopping.

"You have seventeen minutes left!"

"I didn't get my last break. Want me to file a complaint? I know the labor laws and my rights." She really didn't, but it sounded good.

Buddy's eyes widened and Arizona knew she said the right thing. "Have a good rest of your day."

"That's what I thought!" Arizona shot over her shoulder just before disappearing behind the employee door. Once she was clear of the store's customers, she started undoing her jumper as she ran towards the changing room. She needed to get out of her ridiculous costume as fast as she could and then she had a pretty girl to find.

**XXXXXX**

It turned out that that mall did indeed have a toy store and it even had the exact doll Sofia wanted. It cost a little more than Callie budgeted to spend, but the quality was better and the hair should stay in longer. The eyes were actual plastic eyes inside the head and not painted on and fading to white like her last doll either. Callie was looking forward to not being creeped out by a toy in the middle of the night. She set the box containing the dumb doll at her feet and settled in for a long wait to check out. Luckily they had a number system, so she didn't have to wait in an actual line. On top of the box she carefully balanced the case of a billion different colored crayons she thankfully happened to also find on sale at the same store. Crayola, of course, because nothing else would do. She didn't even know so many colors existed in the world, but she knew Sofia would be pleased when she opened them on Christmas morning. Puffing out her cheeks, Callie dropped her head forward and raked her fingers down her face. After working most of the night at her part-time job, spending time with Sofia that morning, and then shopping all afternoon, she was beyond exhausted. And her exhaustion was making her make really dumb decisions. Like running away from Arizona without getting a number... again.

"I hoped I'd find you still here," said a voice that made Callie's flutter. She looked up and grinned when she saw Arizona standing in front of her in her civilian clothes and holding two paper cups that looked suspiciously like coffee. Callie didn't know what she was expecting the other woman to dress like, but a college student who just rolled out of bed was not it. Her hair was shoved under a white and blue knitted trapper hat that matched her eyes, her purple UDub hooded sweatshirt had some sort of animal hair stuck to it, and her baggy jeans were frayed at the bottom over a pair of well-worn faded purple Chucks. Callie didn't think it was possible, but the blonde was even cuter now than she wasn't in her elf costume.

"Isn't it dangerous to be wandering around here?" Callie asked, internally patting herself on the back. That was much better than hi, hi, hey, derp, hi. "Kids might recognize you."

"I'm in my human disguise," Arizona whispered and lifted one of the flaps on her hat to reveal a pointed ear she still wore. "See?" She smiled when Callie laughed. "I had an incident once a couple of years ago. This way I can show them if I get questioned again."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"This is my fifth year. I do it through my winter break to earn some extra cash, and it's fun sometimes."

"Break from school?" Callie asked, pointing to the blonde's sweatshirt.

Arizona nodded. "Yup. I did it all through undergrad down in California and this is my first year of med school up here."

"Wow, first year..." Callie's eyebrows shot up. She hadn't been expecting that. "I'm surprised you have the time to be an elf."

"Probably won't next year. This may be my last. I'm sorry, I don't mean to rush, but I really do have to go. I just thought you'd need this to survive this place." Arizona handed Callie one of the cups she'd been holding and stepped away. "Don't throw that away," she said with a wink.

"Huh? Why?"

"Bye, Callie."

"Wait!" But the blonde was already gone. Callie frowned at the cup she now held then shrugged. Praying it really was coffee; she brought it to her lips and took a sip. Not only was it coffee, but it was the best peppermint mocha she's ever had. She smiled and took another sip. Spinning the warm cup in her hands, she literally squeaked when she saw the back. In red ink, above the coffee shop's logo, was Arizona's name and what appeared to be a phone number. Callie didn't care how crazy she looked as she giggled and hugged the cup to her chest. That had to mean something and she couldn't wait to use it. She tucked the cup in the crook of her elbow and took her phone out of her jeans pocket. After flipping it open, she paused to think before typing out a message.

**Can I throw it away now?**

The response was almost instant.

**_After you finish it. That's good stuff. There's an extra shot in there and everything._**

**Thank you. It was exactly what I needed.**

**_You're very welcome. Sorry I couldn't stay to keep you company._**

**It's okay. Though you are missing out on some quality people watching right now.**

**_I think I've done plenty of that today._**

Callie smiled as her fingers danced over the keypad. Now what? She barely just met this person and she wanted to learn everything about her, but a text conversation wasn't how she wanted to do it. It's all she had right then though and she was happy to take it. Her phone buzzed again with another message before she could decide what to say.

**_What's your favorite Christmas movie?_**

Callie laughed. How random. She didn't have to think about her answer.

**White Christmas. Hands down.**

**_I've never seen it._**

**What?!**

**_Maybe you can show me it some time._**

**Maybe.**

**_It would have to be before Christmas or else it would be silly to watch it after._**

Callie laughed. Now the question made sense and she wondered if Arizona was lying about never seeing it just to get her to make a plan to watch it. The blonde was good. Real good. Except Callie didn't own that movie and watching it together would involve one of them going to the other's house. And what exactly did that mean? Arizona seemed interested in her in some capacity. She did seek her out and give her number after all. Callie just hoped that Arizona was interested in her in the same way Callie was interested in Arizona. She really had no clue though, her inexperience not helping any. She was barely eighteen when she had Sofia and she didn't date much before or after. She had one boyfriend in high school who she merely tolerated and one sort of girlfriend who, when she found out she was pregnant, walked out on her the moment she told her. Before she could figure out how to respond, Arizona sent her another message.

**_Think about it and let me know._**

Callie sighed. She took too long to answer and now Arizona probably thought she didn't want to, but she did. More than anything. She just didn't know when or how.

"268!" At her number being called, Callie sent a quick _'We'll talk later'_ to Arizona and picked up her purchases. Her mood was sky high and she possibly scared the cashier with her rare cheerfulness. She didn't care though. For the first time in a long time, she had some hope and nothing could burst that bubble.

Except when something did not even a full hour later on an epic level when she tried to start her car and all it did was make a loud awful noise back at her before dying completely. The first thing she thought of was how there was no freaking way she'd be able to pay for whatever was wrong with without dipping into the rest of her Christmas savings. Her only savings. Sighing, Callie leaned forward and hit her forehead on the steering wheel. All year she'd worked to give her daughter and herself a perfect Christmas like she remembered having as a child and now her fucking car could ruin all of that. Her day had been going too well, so of course this had to happen. She growled and hit the steering wheel as hard as she could with a fist.

"You were supposed to last forever!" Callie laughed out loud at that. What was she saying? Nothing lasts forever. She sighed again as she tried to figure out what to do. Knowing zilch about cars, she knew she needed to call someone, but after texting Arizona back and forth, her phone only had about five minutes left worth of funds until she could put more on it. And since she didn't have Sofia with her, she wanted to make sure she could be reached in case of an emergency. She wondered if pay-phones still existed as she looked around the sea of cars as if one would pop up right there in the parking lot. Or surely someone would let her use their cell phone. She decided the first step would be to get out of the car and then she'd head back inside the mall, but not without giving her car one last tongue lashing and a couple of good kicks first.

Just across the parking lot, Arizona's night was not going much better. Growling through gritted teeth, it took everything she had not to throw her damn phone against the fucking wall. She hated those things. They only brought her trouble. Except when Callie unexpectedly texted her earlier. That was good. Fantastic, even. But this ruined it. She was supposed to be breaking it off with her girlfriend, not the other way around! At least she had class enough to try and take her out to dinner first, not text her ten minutes before they were supposed to meet for said dinner. She even changed her shoes and brushed her hair for this. Arizona suspected her girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend, knew what was coming and had decided to beat her to it. That didn't surprise her at all. She hadn't even seen her in over a week and they'd only been together three. Good riddance.

Looking up at the restaurant where she had planned to eat, she slumped her shoulders. It wasn't her favorite, by it was attached to the mall and convenient and that's all she needed for that night. She debated whether or not she should go inside and eat anyway or just go home. She wasn't one to dine alone at restaurants, but she was very hungry and she was sure her apartment had no decent food. Maybe... Smiling to herself, she scrolled through names on her phone until she found her newest addition. She hit send and prayed Callie would answer. When she got her voicemail, her smile turned into a pout as she ended the call without leaving one. Knowing she really only had one other option for the rest of her night, she dialed another number and started walking toward her car. The other person answered almost instantly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bestie!"

"Phoenix?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. She'd spent most her life trying to get her best friend to stop calling her that. "Who else?"

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Ass."

"Bye!"

"Wait! Our liquor cabinet is stocked right? I'm in need of some Christmas spirits. Just seeing if I need to stop by the store."

"Just filled it today. Did you and Gretchen have a fight again?"

"No, but we're not together anymore either."

Arizona could practically hear him doing a victory dance and smiled. She was doing her own dance in her head. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said after a pause.

"Nick, you are not!" Arizona laughed at her friend's sad attempt to hide his joy.

"Okay, I'm not sorry she won't be around anymore, but I am sorry you're hurting. I just want you to be happy."

"I'm not hurting at all. It's definitely for the best. Trust me." Arizona rolled her eyes when she heard Nick smile. "Just say it now. Get it over with."

"I told you so! She was insufferable. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. I was drunk when I said yes, remember?"

"And that you just wanted someone on hand to have sex with when you allowed yourself a twenty minute study break once every two days."

"So? She didn't care."

"How do you always find the clingiest and craziest women?"

"I have no idea. Just be happy it didn't last long. You never have to see her again."

"Trust me, I am so happy. You coming home now?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

"Drinks will be made and waiting."

"Thank you. You're the best."

"I know."

"See you soon." Arizona stopped walking when she saw a now familiar brunette kicking a car and cursing loudly in what Arizona guessed to be Spanish. Maybe the universe really did love her, because it looked like things were going to work out perfectly for her after all. "Actually, I'll call you later. Don't wait up."

"What? Phoenix!"

"Looks like there's a damsel in distress that needs some saving." Arizona rolled her eyes when Nick let out a loud sigh of exasperation.

"Dude, not again. Take a freaking break!"

"Huh?"

"You don't need to have a woman under your spell every second of every day."

Since her friend had no idea what he was talking about, Arizona hung up on him without responding and slid her phone in her pocket as she slowly approached Callie, being careful not to scare her in the under lit parking lot. "Having troubles with your car, ma'am?" she drawled when she was close enough to be heard.

"You sure are popping up randomly a lot today," Callie said quietly without looking up to see who it was. Even in her badly faked whatever accent she'd been going for, Callie would know that voice anywhere now. She didn't want Arizona to see her frustrated tears and hoped her voice sounded normal.

"Hey, you popped first and I'm an elf, remember? We're magical."

"Ha," Callie snorted and looked up finally. With her hands jammed in the pockets of a thick coat, a scarf wrapped around her neck and chin, a different knitted hat from earlier pulled down to her eyes, and clunky boots, Arizona looked much warmer than Callie felt in her plain sweater and thin jacket that was meant more for a cool summer evening. And maybe it was the way the street lamps hit her sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks or the wisps of hair poking out, but even all covered up, the blonde took Callie's breath away and she realized too late that was openly staring at her again without speaking. She really needed to get that under control. Clearing her throat, Callie stuck her own frozen hands into her pockets. "Do your magic elf powers fix cars?"

"No and, contrary to popular belief, neither do my magic lesbian powers," Arizona quipped without thinking, her eyes widening when her brain caught up. It was a joke she would never hesitate to make with her friends and Callie was so easy to talk to, she forgot they were strangers to each other. Well, at least that little tidbit was out there if there was any question. The brunette didn't react though. She just stood there staring ahead with an odd look on her face. "Everything okay?"

"No, nothing is okay." Callie kicked her car again without much effort. "Should have known this would happen. The universe hates me. I should be used to this by now."

"Can I help?" Arizona was willing to do anything to turn the other woman's fatalistic mood around.

"Can I borrow your cell phone real quick?"

"What happened to yours?"

"It's one of those pay as you go kind and I..." Callie stopped when she realized what she was saying. She really didn't need to apprise the stranger of just how sad her financial situation was. "The battery died and I forgot my car charger." Not that her car was functioning at the moment.

"I hate it when that happens." Arizona pulled her cell from her pocket and held it out. Callie grabbed it from her before she could remember what her wallpaper was, only realizing her mistake when Callie made another, but different odd face at the screen. Arizona closed her eyes and mentally groaned. How embarrassing. It was the 'always leave the house wearing clean underwear' of cell phones. You never know who is going to see them or when or why. She really should listen to her mother more. Though she'd kind of love to see her mother's reaction to two topless (nothing good was showing, unfortunately) women kissing on her phone. Arizona made a face similar to Callie's. Maybe it was a little pervy and maybe she should change it ASAP.

"Do you mind if I use the internet to find a place to call?" Callie asked.

"Nope, go for it." When Callie continued to stare at the screen, Arizona reached over, opened the browser for her, and pointed to the empty top right box. "Type what you're searching for there."

"Sorry," Callie said, her cheeks flaming from embarrassment. Her antiquated cell phone was much more straightforward and simple. The thing she held in her hand was intimidating and didn't even have any real buttons. "I just have a plain old flip phone," she mumbled mostly to herself as she typed in her inquiry, slowly at first but she quickly got used to it. She had to admit it was nice to not have to press the same key three times to get a certain letter.

"I didn't know those dinosaur phones were still around."

Callie's lips twitched into a smile and Arizona mentally declared that a small victory for both of them. Callie, because she really needed to smile, and Arizona, because it was a beautiful sight. "It is pretty old," Callie said as she put the phone to her ear. Out of respect, Arizona took a step back as the other woman took care of her business. Other than the basic information, not much seemed to be said by Callie. But there was a whole lot of nodding like the other person on the other end could actually see her. Arizona couldn't stop herself from staring. The look of concentration on the brunette's face and the way she chewed on her bottom lip as she listened was adorable. Arizona just wished she could get the spark back in her eyes she had seen earlier when she brought her coffee.

"Thank you," Callie said, handing the other woman her phone back a minute later. "They said no less than an hour. Guess it's really icy, so there are a lot of accidents and I'm not a priority." Distracted by all the calculations she had to do in her head to figure out how in the hell she was going to pay for this, she didn't hear Arizona talking at first.

"Callie!"

Callie blinked at the raised voice. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted to sit in my car, where it's warm, to wait for the tow truck."

"Um..." Callie glanced at her own dead car. It couldn't be much warmer inside it than it was outside. "You don't need to be somewhere right now?"

"Nope."

"If you're-"

"Callie, I'm sure."

"Okay, thank you."

"I'm right over there." Arizona pointed to a much newer dark colored Honda Civic conveniently located in the next row over. "We'll be able to see when the tow truck comes."

Callie nodded, her mind still working at a hundred miles per hour as she followed the blonde. She let Arizona open her door for her and lowered herself into the seat, flinching when the door slammed next to her. "Wait," she said when Arizona got in the driver's seat. "I thought you had plans?" Or did she lie to get out of spending time with her and then get stuck with her anyway?

"Didn't work out."

"I'm sorry. Seemed important." Callie didn't want to pry, but she also did.

"I was actually supposed to be having dinner with my girlfriend right now."

"Oh..." Callie said, surprised by the disappointment that crushed her.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore though."

"Oh God, I'm sorry. You probably just want to go home and drink yourself silly with your friends and now you're stuck here with me because you were just trying to be nice. I can go wait in my car. The tow truck probably won't be that long." Callie reached for the door handle, but Arizona lunged across her body and put her hand over hers to stop her from opening the door. It was kind of dramatic and put them in a very awkward position, but it did as she intended. Callie was too shocked to even move and too embarrassed by how good the other woman felt that close to her even if it was for barely ten seconds before the blonde jumped back to her side of the car after realizing what she done.

"Sorry, that was probably a little much." Arizona had been so desperate for Callie to stay, it just happened.

"It's okay," Callie said quietly, keeping her eyes straight ahead as she attempted to get her erratic breathing under control.

"I don't want to go home. I want to be here. Honest." Arizona's stomach chose that moment to very loudly protest the fact she still hadn't eaten, breaking the awkwardness she caused. Judging by the smile that showed on Callie's face, she heard it too. "So, how about we go to the food court, get some food to go, and then come back here and wait?"

"Okay," Callie readily agreed. She needed out of that small space as soon as possible. She replaced her hand on the door handle and paused. "Can I open this or will I get attacked again?" She laughed when Arizona's only response was to huff at her and get out of the car. "Wait!" she shouted as she scrambled to open her door and get out before she was left behind. Thankfully her long legs had her caught up to Arizona in no time. She fell in step with her and together they walked back towards the doors of the mall, stopping to let them slide open, both smiling at the brief reflection they saw of themselves and both thinking they looked damn good together.


	3. Chapter 3

"That sandwich place okay?" Arizona suggested when they got to the food court, regretting it immediately. It was the first thing she saw and she didn't even want it.

"Sure..." Callie agreed with reluctance clear in her voice.

"That was convincing."

Callie shrugged. "I don't really like sandwiches that much."

"Me either."

"Then why did you suggest it?"

"Why did you agree?" Arizona countered.

"I thought you wanted it and I'm not hungry," Callie lied. "Just thirsty."

"In that case, I'm getting pizza," Arizona said, turning and walking toward one of her favorite places to eat before she even finished her sentence. Callie shoved her hands in her jean pockets and followed her to the counter. "Are you sure you don't want anything? We could share a small?"

"No thanks."

"Okay." Arizona went ahead and ordered a small cheese pizza loaded with all kinds of cheeses she couldn't pronounce anyway. If Callie really wasn't hungry, leftover pizza was always a good thing. She also asked for an iced tea, a cup of water for Callie, and second one for herself in case she wanted one later. She didn't know how long they'd be waiting for the tow truck and hoped it was a long time. After paying, they stood back to wait, a comfortable silence falling over them. The cashier called Arizona's name ten minutes later and Callie rushed to pick up the order for her.

"I can carry that," Arizona said, coming up behind the brunette.

"You had a long day and I want to help," Callie said as she positioned the box like a tray on her hand and balanced the three drinks on top so she could grab straws and a handful of napkins.

Arizona reached out to try and pick up a drink. "At least let me-"

"Nope." Callie spun away, the cups miraculously not budging an inch, displaying perfect balance.

"You're way too good at that."

"I serve drinks at a bar."

"You're a bartender?"

"Nope, I just serve the drinks." Accustomed to eating with a four year old, Callie added more napkins to the pile without thinking and looked up, eager to get the blonde alone again. "Ready?"

Once back outside, Arizona spotted a tow truck stopped at the far end of parking lot and sprinted towards it before it left, leaving Callie alone and confused with the pizza. It took her a second to figure out was going on. She remained standing just outside the door and watched as the blonde flagged down the tow truck and talk to the driver before running back towards her.

"He said he's looking for a Calliope Torres," Arizona said, slightly out of breath. She really needed to lay off the pizza, and smokes, and work out more. She blamed medical school for her bad and unhealthy habits, which was funny considering what she was trying to be. "Is that you?"

"What the hell?" Callie said, scrunching her face. "It's only been half an hour."

Arizona assumed that meant that, yes, Callie was indeed Calliope Torres. Huh... "Isn't him being early a good thing?"

"I wanted..." Callie sighed and thrust the items she was carrying into Arizona's hands, who had nowhere near as much grace as she did when it came to juggling them. "I'm going to go talk to him," Callie said as she was walking away.

By the time Arizona figured it all out and joined Callie and the driver at her car, Callie was yelling in Spanish again and the guy was yelling it right back at her. The hood of the Honda was open, and apparently he had already figured out the problem with his _supercarman_ skills. Arizona wouldn't know though. She didn't speak cars or Spanish. This was the first time she really wished she did though.

"Everything okay?" she asked tentatively, but was ignored. Before she knew it the fighting stopped abruptly and Callie was emptying everything out of her trunk and tossing it all right on the wet pavement. Arizona raised her eyebrows. The woman had one hot temper. She took another stepped forward. "Callie, let me help."

"Can you get Sofia's seat out of the back, please?" Callie asked, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Sure." Happy to have been acknowledged, Arizona put the pizza and drinks on the ground and tried to open the door. "It's locked," she said when nothing happened.

"You just have to pull really hard," Callie said as she double checked to make sure she had everything she absolutely needed out of the car. She didn't know when she'd be seeing it again.

Arizona pulled harder and the door groaned loudly as it flew open. "Oh," she said to herself and bent forward to roll the front seat forward. Having never even been near one in her whole life, she struggled a little with what had to be the most complicated child's seat ever, but eventually managed to figure it out without asking for help. She was barely out of the car before the tow truck operator was pushing her aside so he could load it up and take it away. Callie must have really pissed him off. Both women watched in silence as he did what he needed to do in what Arizona was sure was record time.

"What'd he say?" Arizona asked when the tow truck with Callie's car behind it was out of sight.

"He thinks it's-" Callie's voice caught and she had to clear her throat before trying again. "He thinks it's the thingamajig that's fucked and it won't be cheap."

Even though Callie was clearly upset, Arizona couldn't help but smile. "Are those the exact words he used?"

"Might as well have. They'll call Tuesday with the official diagnoses."

"Tuesday?"

"He said they're too busy tomorrow and the next day to even look at it and he doesn't know when it can actually be fixed. Apparently it doesn't matter that I need transportation to make my living so my kid and I can eat," Callie fumed.

"At least it sounds fixable. That's a good thing, right?" Arizona watched as all the anger inside of Callie melted into what could only be as described as utter devastation. She looked like she desperately needed a hug, but Arizona wasn't sure if she was allowed to offer. "You okay?" It was a stupid thing to ask, she knew that, but Arizona didn't know what else to say or do.

"Sofia's tree."

"What?" Arizona asked because she didn't know if she heard the other woman correctly

"It's the car or the tree, and a tree is not going to get me to my shitty job or to school so I can get a better job. So, Sofia isn't going to get her tree."

"She'll understand."

"She's four. She won't understand. All that she'll get is that I have to take back my promise to get her the perfect big one this year." Callie sighed and scanned the pile of her tossed aside belongings, her eyes landing on her few purchases from earlier that day. At least she got her daughter a few things to open on Christmas morning and she was going to have to be okay with that. She looked up at Arizona, who looked like she was at a complete loss and Callie felt both terrible and embarrassed about that. She never meant to drag her into any of her problems.

"Can I give you a ride home?" It was all Arizona felt like she could offer right then. She understood what it felt like to be low on money all of the time. Hell, she was desperate enough to dress up as a freaking elf to make some extra cash. Her parents helped her out a little, but they weren't exactly rich either and college followed immediately by medical school wasn't exactly cheap, even with the amount of loans she already had looming over her head.

"Please," Callie breathed, her hand covering her mouth to silence a sob that didn't come. She was completely heartbroken, but too spent to cry. Arizona didn't say anything as she started to gather bags, instinctively letting Callie have a private moment to gather herself.

After her trunk and backseat were loaded, they were back in the car. Unable to wait any longer, Arizona ate her pizza as she drove and even managed to get Callie to eat a slice without much of a fight. That proved just how distracted the brunette was. Other than that short conversation and some directions, they didn't speak. Callie was too lost in her thoughts and Arizona didn't want to interrupt. This was not at all how either of them wanted that evening to go, but it was what it was. When the quiet got to be too much for Arizona, she turned on the radio, rolling her eyes when a Christmas song was playing. She heard enough of that all damn day. She was about to turn the station when Callie started to softly sing along with Bing Crosby, who was dreaming of a white Christmas as always.

"You don't strike me as someone who likes Christmas songs," Arizona said softly to not disturb the peace and calm the lilt of the song seemed to have brought to the car.

"I love all things Christmas. It's always been my favorite."

"I used to, but living it live and having it shoved down my throat every day has left me pretty jaded."

"That's so sad..."

Arizona shrugged. Losing her Christmas spirit was nowhere near what she suspected Callie had lost. A commercial came on next and Arizona hurried to find another station that had Christmas music, stopping on one playing an upbeat version of Sleigh Ride. She grinned when Callie immediately started singing to it and started to sing along herself, because why not?

"That's one of my favorites," Arizona commented when it was over, glad to have found something safe to talk about.

"Sofia loves that song, too." Callie smiled as she looked out the window at some beautifully decorated houses they were passing. She couldn't wait to have her own house to cover in lights, a goal she's been working toward for years. "She likes to make all the horse sounds."

"Sounds cute."

"It is." Callie laughed. "She nails them perfectly every time."

Arizona grinned at the sound of the other woman's laughter. She wasn't expecting to hear that at all any time soon. She had a thousand and one questions about Callie's daughter, but it didn't seem like the time. "Turn left here, right?" she asked instead. Callie confirmed, and she made the turn onto an unnervingly dark street. Arizona knew this part of town. Not personally, but she'd heard some not so good stories. Granted, it wasn't the most damnable neighborhood in all of Seattle, but Arizona definitely wouldn't walk down the street alone there at night either.

"Just park anywhere you can find a spot on the street," Callie said when they passed a few buildings that all had the same basic look to them. Dark and grey, bars on the windows of the lower levels, and deserted. Looked like Arizona wasn't the only one who wouldn't walk those streets at night. She almost didn't want to leave Callie there, innately wanting to protect her. She had a feeling she didn't need protecting though.

"You plan on carrying all that stuff by yourself?" she asked after she parked.

"I can make a couple trips."

"Don't be ridiculous. I can help." Arizona unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car before she could be stopped. She popped the trunk for Callie before opening the back door to get the booster seat.

"I wouldn't leave anything valuable in here for even a second," Callie warned. Arizona nodded and grabbed her backpack, too. She put it on and picked up the seat, which also had a large cloth grocery bag in it. She followed the brunette down the sidewalk and up some concrete steps into a building that had about twelve floors as determined by a quick glance upward. They walked past a bank of mailboxes to more stairs and started climbing.

"Elevator broken?" Arizona asked when they rounded the fifth or sixth floor. She lost count and she swore her load was getting heavier and heavier the higher they got. What on earth was in that bag?

"There isn't one," Callie turned to smile over her shoulder, but didn't stop. "Just five more. You can do it. I believe in you."

Arizona must have groaned in response, because Callie laughed. "Is not having an elevator even legal?" the blonde asked.

"It's a really old building."

"Um, I'm pretty sure elevators were invented way before Seattle even existed."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes." Arizona had no idea.

"Okay, then they weren't required when this building was built."

Arizona was unsatisfied with the answer to her question, so she asked a new one, "Did you buy Sofia bricks for Christmas?"

"No, why?" Callie asked, still smiling. Arizona was cute when she was grumpy.

"This bag weighs a thousand pounds!" If Callie did this multiple times a day, every day, her legs and ass must be spectacular underneath those jeans. Arizona tried not to think about it, but that ass was the carrot dangling directly in front of her face and she was the mule who desperately wanted a piece of it. It was the only thing keeping her going.

"It weighs about thirteen, actually."

"What's in it?"

"Three bottles of Diet Pepsi."

"Um... why?"

"My neighbor, Sally, is in her sixties and refuses to go outside when it's below fifty. She has me run all of her errands for her in exchange for watching Sofia. It's all I can really offer and it works out perfectly for both of us. She has a Diet Pepsi addiction, and it was buy one get one free, so she had me get six."

Ah, the mysterious Sally strikes again. "Where are the other three?"

"Right here." Callie lifted the bag in her right hand like it was nothing. Her bags from the mall were hanging on her opposite shoulder and that hand was free. "Need me to take them?"

"No," Arizona grumbled. She'd do it herself even if her arms fell off. "How much does this seat weigh?"

"I'm not sure. Try carrying a kid up these for four years."

"No way. And she can walk herself."

"Clearly you underestimate a four-year-old's stamina. It's easier to just put her on my back now."

"You're a crazy person."

Callie didn't respond and Arizona took a deep breath as they reached the next floor. She could do this. She just had to keep following that delicious looking carrot. And maybe, just maybe, she could get a bite of it eventually. By the time they got to Callie's floor, Arizona was actually feeling pretty good.

"So, this is it," Callie said as she pushed opened the door to her apartment. A part of her didn't want the other woman to come in, but she couldn't just leave her in the hall at that point.

Arizona stepped in past Callie and, after setting the seat and her backpack by the door, looked around curiously. She was surprised to see that the apartment was very small and rather austere at best. The first thing she noticed was the wall filled entirely with mismatched bookshelves. Each shelf double stacked with books arranged by size. Books for both Callie and Sofia. Arizona wondered how the dilapidating shelves were still standing under the weight.

"You read?" Arizona heard how lame the question sounded as soon as it left her mouth. Callie nodded. Books had always and will always be her best friends. Her favorites never let her down. The second thing Arizona noticed was the unmade full sized bed off to the opposite side of the room half concealed by a privacy screen. Then there were the collection of framed photographs on the wall of a younger Callie with a baby Sofia and some others of who Arizona assumed to be friends and family members. A love seat sat in the middle of the room with a small coffee table full of toys in front of it and, other than those things, the studio-like apartment was bare. Arizona wondered where Sofia slept.

"I don't get a lot of company," Callie said, bowing her head to hide her blush. Or any company. Besides going to school and work, she kept mostly to herself at home with her daughter.

"Luckily I don't take up much space," Arizona said.

"Yeah..." Unsure of where to go from there, Callie shifted uncomfortably on her feet. God, she was absolutely terrible at this.

"Well, I should get going," Arizona said with a sigh, moving to pick up her bag. Callie was obviously not okay with her being there.

"Wait." Callie reached out and grabbed Arizona's arm to stop her then dropped her hand immediately like it got burned. "You don't have to go. We can watch a movie or talk or something?" She didn't know what it was, but she didn't want the blonde to leave yet, even though she was still pretty much a complete stranger. All she knew was that she wanted to change that.

"Really?" Arizona grinned, her eyebrows rising. She was under the impression that Callie wanted her to leave. Arizona wanted to stay more than anything.

"I know. It's stupid. You were just being nice to a pathetic stranded stranger and now I'm being all creepy by asking you to hang out with me even longer because I'm that desperate for some adult interaction." Callie's eyes widened. "I mean, I-"

"Callie," Arizona interrupted with a faint smile before the brunette could dig herself in deeper, "don't ever call yourself pathetic again, because you are definitely not. And a movie sounds really great right now."

"Yeah?"

"I could use the company too and you seem normal enough. I don't consider us strangers anymore."

"Okay, well, I don't have cable or anything, but I think I have a couple of movies rated above G somewhere. Umm..." Callie smiled to herself as she looked around, happy Arizona seemed to really want to stay and not because she felt obligated. She was sure she had some movies she didn't sell somewhere. "Oh!" She rushed over to one of the bookshelves and picked up a DVD she had stored there and forgotten. "Is this okay?" she asked, handing it over. She bit her lip nervously when Arizona took it.

"Grease 2?" Arizona wrinkled her nose. Not at all what she had been expecting.

"I used to have a thing for Michelle Pfeiffer."

Arizona raised an eyebrow and smile. "Used to, huh?"

"Shut up!" Callie laughed. "Do you want to watch it or not?"

"I have a better idea." Arizona walked over to retrieve her backpack again, sat down on the loveseat, and started to rummage through it. "How about this?" she said as she held out a DVD still wrapped in plastic.

Callie grinned as she took the movie. Not just any movie, but her most favorite Christmas movie of all time. "You just happened to be carrying this movie around?"

"When you said you loved it, I went and found it at that store in the mall before I left. I just wanted to have something to talk to you about." Arizona tilted her head to the side. "Is that weird?"

Shaking her head no, Callie swallowed hard to clear the giant lump of emotion that had formed in her throat as Arizona spoke. "I think it's really sweet."

"That's much better than weird." Arizona took the movie back and started to claw at the plastic wrapping around the DVD with her nails before immediately giving up.

"Your magic lesbian powers don't open DVDs either?" Callie asked as she snatched the movie from the other woman's hands. Using her teeth, she successfully got it open in one try, earning herself a scowl. "What are they good for?"

"I'd tell you, but I'm a lady," Arizona replied with a smirk.

"Ha! I don't believe that for a second." Callie threw the case in the blonde's lap and smiled. She couldn't begin to describe how happy she was that she was there. She wasn't kidding when she said she was desperate for some adult interaction from someone her age. Sofia was fun, but her vocabulary still needed some work. Oh crap, Sofia. "Shit!"

Arizona jumped at the outburst, but before she could ask what was happening, Callie was out the front door, slamming it behind her. "Um..." Arizona looked around the empty room as if someone would appear to give her an answer. "Guess I'll just wait here..."

The door opened again a few minutes later, but two people came back in. Arizona smiled at the sight of Callie holding her little girl. They sure were cute together. Sofia was dressed in red footy pajamas that were covered in candy canes and she looked like she'd been sleeping.

"Mama, the hot elf is in our house," Sofia said through a yawn as if her mother wasn't aware.

Callie didn't bother correcting her. "She is," she said, smiling softly at Arizona.

"Why?"

"She's just making sure Santa knows where you live."

"Did she bring a tree?"

"No." And just like that Callie's mood crashed again. She looked at Arizona. "I'm just going to..." she pointed in the direction of one of two closed doors. "I'll be right back," she said, leaving Arizona alone in the living room again to wait. She waited for a full twenty minutes before Callie returned.

"I am the worst mother ever," she groaned as she sat next to Arizona on the couch, leaving a large gap between them.

"I highly doubt that."

"I forgot about my own daughter!"

"It's been a crazy couple of hours and she was safe. I think you get a pass." Callie only sighed. "Is that a bedroom?" She was too curious not to ask.

"Kind of. It was advertised as a one bedroom, but it's more the size of a walk-in closet. I think they're allowed to say that because it has a window, but it barely fits her tiny bed and a dresser for our clothes. It worked for us when she was younger, but we're quickly growing out of it." Arizona sensed Callie really didn't want to talk about that and decided to ask about the observation Sofia made.

"Hot elf, huh?" she teased, watching as Callie's face flushed. "You know, I thought she said that yesterday, but convinced myself I misheard."

"You thirsty?" Callie asked, jumping up, and Arizona grinned delightfully. The brunette thought she was hot. Score!

"A little."

"I have water and... I think that's it, actually. Or you probably like beer or wine, huh? But... I don't have any of that. I could go..." Callie lifted a hand and pointed toward the door, hoping Arizona didn't actually take her up on her offer. She doubted the four one dollar bills she had in her purse for emergencies would get anything the blonde would enjoy. Plus she really needed to keep them.

"No, that's not necessary. I'd love some water. Neat, please," Arizona said with a small half smile.

Callie smiled back, nodding before heading to the small kitchen in the corner, if it could be called that. It had a sink, one counter top, the smallest stove/oven combo ever made, a microwave, a mini fridge, and that was about it. Not much else could fit anyway. A single string of colored Christmas lights hung in the window above the sink and Callie reached over it to plug them in. Glancing at the sink as she did so, Callie realized her only two mugs and three glasses were dirty. She had a set of four once, but one met its tragic early demise in a Sofia related accident.

"It's going to be a minute," she said as she turned on the hot water. It usually took a good five minutes before it heated up, if it even did.

"No hurry." Arizona got up and knelt in front of the TV. The set up seemed simple enough and by the time she figured it all out, Callie was next to her handing her a glass water. "Thank you," she said as she stood up.

"Popcorn?"

"Of course. Can't have a movie without popcorn. I'm pretty sure that's a commandment."

"I agree. Butter?" When Arizona just gave her a look, she laughed. "Okay, stupid question. I'll go make us a bowl of extra buttery popcorn to go with that water I slaved over."

"You're quite the cook."

"Sofia would not agree. I'm working on it though. I successfully roasted a chicken the other day."

"Impressive." Careful not to spill her water, Arizona plopped down on the couch again, but directly in the middle that time. She knew what she was doing. The opening fanfare and credits started playing and she smiled. They don't make movies like that anymore. She could tell already she was going to like it.

"Can I start it over?" Callie asked, handing the blonde the bowl of hot buttery popcorn a few minutes later. "I wasn't paying attention and I haven't seen this since before Sofia was born."

"Of course." Arizona waited impatiently as Callie went to restart the DVD. Did the woman not own a clicker? Arizona wanted her to just sit down already. When Callie did only seconds later, she'd given Arizona exactly what she had hoped for, sitting as close as she could without sitting right in her lap. Callie grinned at her as she reached into the bowl in her lap for a handful of popcorn and Arizona smiled back. As innocent as it was, their closeness was exhilarating.

"White Christmases don't exist where I grew up," Callie commented, feeling like she needed to say something.

"Oh?" Eager for any information about the other woman, Arizona latched onto those words. "Where's that?"

"Miami."

"Miami? How'd you end up in Seattle? Other than this is as about as far away as you can get from there without leaving the country."

Callie didn't answer right away. Her face went blank and indecision clouded her eyes. Afraid she accidentally stepped over some line, Arizona turned to refocus on the movie. A montage of songs went by on the screen before Callie finally spoke up in a small voice, "Sofia's father was from here. I was shut out from my family and didn't have anywhere else to go."

Turning her head again, Arizona waited silently for Callie to continue.

"I was sort of seeing this other... uh" Callie paused, stalling as she tried to decide what word she wanted to use. "This other person at the time and I was really, really confused about myself. Sofia's dad was visiting on vacation, older, interested in me, easy and really cute. Then Sofia happened. I was told to marry him or that's it." She hoped the abridged version was sufficient. Now that she thought about, she was surprised her father didn't have him arrested.

"So, that was it."

"Yup. When I get married, I want to be insanely in love, not because my daddy told me to." Unable to look the blonde in the eyes anymore, Callie bowed her head. "I didn't even know him."

"But you moved here to be close?"

"We weren't together or anything and weren't planning on it. We became pretty good friends, though."

"You kind of had to, I'd guess."

"Yeah..."

"His family?" Arizona couldn't stop the questions from leaving her mouth.

"Refused to acknowledge our existence."

"And the girl you were sort of seeing in Miami?"

Callie's eyes snapped up and Arizona gave her a small smile. Apparently she'd cracked her lame code. "She couldn't leave me fast enough."

"I'm guessing your parents didn't like that part either."

"Nope. Gay, unwed, teen mother was not in their plans for me or their life."

"I'm sorry." Arizona didn't know what else to say.

"It's okay. I reached closure within myself a long time ago. I had to for Sofia and me." Callie inhaled deeply and blew out a puff of air. "So, med school?"

"Smooth transition there." Arizona smiled. "I'd give it a three out of ten."

"I was done talking about me."

"Fair enough." Arizona didn't want to talk about herself either, but she owed the brunette. "Yes, med school."

"And then what?"

"Possibly surgery."

"You can't just stop at a regular ol' doctor? Have to go all the way, huh?" Callie teased.

"What can I say? I'm an overachiever." Arizona grinned and popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Why here? It's not exactly top five."

"It's really close to being up there though, it doesn't cost as much as most of the others, and my best friend lives here." Arizona left out the part where she didn't exactly get into the other schools she had applied for because for one semester she slacked off a little. "But I plan to work my ass off, graduate at the top, and get into my dream residency program."

"Where's that?"

"Hopkins."

"You weren't kidding about being an overachiever."

"Hey!" Arizona laughed. "What about you? You mentioned going to school, right?"

"We go to the same school now, actually. I just transferred from Shoreline. I'll be a junior starting in January, but I'm going to be part time while Sofia goes to preschool. It's going to take forever." Thank God for financial aid.

"Really? What are you studying?"

"Medical Technology."

"Oh wow." Arizona blinked, obviously surprised.

"Not what you were expecting?"

"I don't know," she lied.

Callie laughed then shrugged. "I've always loved science and that stuck out to me when I was looking at my options."

"Okay, that's... that's..." Arizona stammered as she tried to find more appropriate words than what she was thinking. "I'm sorry, but that's really fucking hot." Clearly it didn't work.

A few seconds passed before Callie responded. "I've, uh..." She laughed and blushed hard at the same time. Never had anyone turned her into such a giggly girl. "I've never had that reaction before."

"Seriously? Have you seen you? And you in a lab being all smart and _scientist-y_? HOT."

Callie grinned. If anything, the blonde was really good for her ego. "You slicing people open and saving lives sounds pretty hot, too."

"I know. Why do you think I want to do it?" Arizona winked and dodged a piece of popcorn that flew at her head. Laughing, she refocused on the TV and quickly realized she had no idea what was going on. Something about sandwiches. "I'm sorry. I'm not really paying attention to your movie."

"That bad?"

"No, you're that distracting."

"You're blaming me?"

Arizona shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth and smiled through it as she nodded. Callie gave her playful glare and pointed at the TV. They both went back to watching the movie without another word, settling back into the couch arm to arm and thigh to thigh.

When the bowl was empty, Callie placed it on the coffee table on top of the toys that were already there and shifted sideways into a more comfortable position with her head on the arm of the couch and feet shoved under the cushion where Arizona sat. Arizona brought her legs up too and tucked them under her, also leaning against the opposite arm of the couch. They settled again and continued the movie wordlessly.

Arizona laughed when a song about what to do with a general when he stops being a general started. It reminded her too much of her father in a not nice way. He'd spent his days since retiring as a Colonel from the Marines driving her mom crazy. She turned her head to make a comment, but Callie's eyes were closed and her breathing slow.

"Callie?" she whispered. "Callie," she tried again a little louder when she received no answer. Smiling, she picked up the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and threw it over both of them and let Callie sleep while she finished the movie on her own. When it ended not too long after, Arizona found herself grinning like an idiot. Even though she was sad she didn't get to experience most of it with Callie like she had hoped, she loved it. Absolutely loved it. It might have even put her in a festive mood.

Careful not to wake the exhausted single mother, Arizona slowly stood up and picked up her bag. Inside she dug around until she found a piece of scrap paper and a pen to write a note.

_Callie,_

_I know things aren't going your way right now, but I hope you fell asleep on me counting your blessings._

_Arizona_

_PS. Keep the movie as a Christmas present from me. Maybe we can watch the whole thing together next time, yeah?_

Arizona added a heart to the end before she could stop herself and left the note on top of the DVD case on the coffee table where she hoped Callie would find it before gathering her things and quietly slipping out of the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona was only three hours into her shift when Callie showed up for the third day in a row, this time with Sofia in tow, turning the scowl the blonde had been wearing most of the morning into a smile. She was working at the picture printing station again, because she may have gotten a little smart with a kid and she got banned from the front indefinitely. Best punishment ever.

"Hey! Is your car fixed already?" Arizona asked, stepping over the rope to join mother and daughter.

"No, no word yet," Callie said, her own smile growing at seeing the blonde in her costume again. "Sally is letting me borrow her cool old thunderbird. Gas mileage is atrocious, but it's better than nothing."

"Ever heard of a bus?"

"I'm not quite that desperate yet." Callie held up the same cloth grocery bag that almost did Arizona in the night before. "I wanted to say thank you for all your help last night, so we made you lunch."

"You did?" No one had made Arizona lunch since she could reach the counter as a kid and her mom started making her do it herself.

"Yeah and we were hoping you'd have time to eat it with us." Callie pulled Sofia out from behind her legs. Apparently it was a shy day for the little girl. "Right, Sof?" Sofia smiled and nodded, but didn't say anything. Callie smiled too, giving Arizona no choice. Like she was going to say no to either one of those faces.

"I can in about thirty minutes," Arizona said, matching their smiles.

"Great." That was better than Callie hoped for. "We won't bug you while you're working anymore. We'll go wait over by the fountains."

"I have an even better idea." Arizona lowered herself to Sofia's level. "How would you like to have lunch in Santa's house?"

That got Sofia's attention. "Will Santa be there?" she asked excitedly.

"He's at work, but he doesn't mind if we go."

"Okay!"

Arizona smiled and offered her hand to the little girl. "We have to go the secret way so all the other kids won't get jealous."

Sofia nodded with wide eyes and took Arizona's hand. She looked to her mom to make sure it was okay and then back to the elf with an excited smile when she got a nod of approval. Callie followed them around the back of the Santa Village's to where it was much less festive and through a nondescript door into exactly what Callie imagined Santa's house would look and even smell like, including a tree just the right size for the space with a tiny toy train circling it and a fake fireplace full of stockings. She spotted one with Arizona's name and figured the rest belonged to the rest of Santa's helpers. A makeshift kitchenette was in one corner and a dining set was pushed in another with three plates of cookies and a bowl of candy canes centered on it. The seating area consisted of a long red couch, two matching armchairs, and a white shaggy rug. Soft Christmas music played from speakers mounted in all four corners and lights twinkled in the front windows where they could see Santa sitting on the porch. The space wasn't that much smaller than Callie's own apartment. It was cozy and she liked it. It didn't feel like they were still in the mall.

"We use it as a break room. It's supposed to keep us in the Christmas spirit," Arizona whispered in her ear and Callie turned so their noses were nearly touching. If one of them blinked, they'd be kissing like they both secretly wanted to.

"You're not going to get in trouble for this?" Callie asked instead.

"Maybe, but I don't care." And that was the honest truth. This was Arizona's last day as an elf that year and she was willing to take the risk of losing a half day's pay to make that little girl and her mom smile. She'd risk a whole lot more and that scared her a little. She moved to open the door again so she could leave and get back as soon as possible. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Help yourself to anything," she said before leaving and closing it behind her. She jumped when someone touched her arm and turned around to find her best friend glaring at her. Crap.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" Arizona asked instead of answering, because she really had no idea what the hell she was doing.

"I came to see if you could have lunch with me and to see what happened to you last night. You never came home!"

"I have plans already, I did come home, and it's none of your business what I was doing."

"Or who?"

"I wasn't doing anybody!"

"Uh huh, sure. So, who's the kid?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." Nick crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Who's the kid?" he asked again in a tone that suggested Arizona better answer him this time or else.

"Her name's Sofia."

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that the older hot one is your damsel in distress?" Arizona's silence and downcast eyes told him his answer. "Please tell me that kid is her sister or something."

Arizona hesitated a moment before answering, because she knew exactly where this conversation will go when she did. "It's her daughter."

"Arizona!" Nick threw both his arms skyward.

"What?" Arizona knew she was in trouble when he called her actual name.

"You don't do kids!"

"I love kids! I'm a freaking elf for fuck sake!"

"Yeah, when you can send them home with someone else."

"Well, maybe if the right kid came along, I'd change my mind."

"Just like that? It's that easy?"

"Maybe..."

"How long have you known them?"

"A few days."

"A few- oh my God." Nick rolled his eyes. "She has a kid!"

"Yeah, we've established that and lower your voice, will ya?" Arizona looked around. They were starting to draw some unwanted attention.

"Did you sleep with her yet? Was it so mind blowing it rewired your whole brain?"

And just like that, Arizona's pulse raced as her libido skyrocketed as she pictured just how mind blowing it probably would be.

"Oh my God, you did!" Nick accused.

"I just met her!"

"When has that ever stopped you? You disappeared all night last night. What am I supposed to think?"

"We just talked a lot and watched a Christmas movie. She fell asleep, so I came home late and left early for work."

"Huh..."

"What does that mean?"

Nick shrugged. "Nothing."

"Look," Arizona said as she jabbed a finger into his shoulder as hard as she could, "you are not allowed to have an opinion here. I actually feel something when I'm with her. Something completely different. I have no idea what it is exactly, but it's like I finally understand what everyone else is talking about."

"You're only twenty-two, in medical school, and a long way from reaching your dreams."

Arizona scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, Mom."

"I'm just saying. Tim made me promise to watch over you while he's deployed. If he knew about this he'd-"

"Shut up! Just shut up." Arizona had heard enough and she was growing livid. "I'm not going to throw all that I said away just because she happens to have a kid. I may have done a lot of stupid things in the past, but not this. I just want to see what happens for now. We haven't even really had a real conversation yet."

"Wow, you really like her."

"I really, really do." Arizona smiled.

"Does she like you?"

"I don't know. I mean, she must feel it too, right? Surely, it can't be one sided?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

"I mean, she seems into me, but she's got a lot going on. I don't know where I'd fit in."

"Sounds messy."

"I think it could be worth it."

"Kid and all?"

"Yeah, kid and all." Arizona sighed. "I haven't even asked her out on one date, so it's not even that big of a deal right now. We're jumping way too far ahead here."

"Why haven't you asked her?"

"Trust me, I'm dying to, but then I'd be the ass who asked another girl out when my girlfriend and I just broke up. How would that make me look to her?"

"Like an ass. Interesting timing, though."

"Right?" Arizona had been thinking the same thing right before Callie and Sofia showed up earlier.

"I don't know what the rules are or anything, but what if she asked you out first? That'd be okay, right?"

"I have no idea. I just don't want her thinking she's a rebound or something, because it's definitely not like that."

"I really need to meet this person." Nick reached for the door, but Arizona slapped his hand away. "Ow!"

"Employees only!"

"You let them in."

"They're special."

"I'm special!"

"Not like them." Arizona grabbed Nick's arm and started to drag him way. She really needed to get back to work and was surprised she hadn't been yelled at yet. But she needed to make sure her friend left the mall. She didn't trust him enough to leave him alone so close to Callie.

"Where are we going?" Nick asked when they left Santa's Village.

"You're leaving."

"Am I really being escorted out of the building by a mall elf right now?"

"Looks like it."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Think of it as a preventive measure."

"Rude."

"Bye Nicky!" Arizona pushed him out the first set of sliding glass doors they came to. "I'll call you later! Love you!" As the doors closed between them, Nick glowered at her and Arizona blew him a kiss, laughing when she got the finger in return.

Standing just inside the door of Santa's house, Callie had heard the entire conversation between Arizona and a man she didn't know and it left her feeling a myriad of things, good and bad. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but they started talking about Sofia and she couldn't help it. And, as wrong as it was, she just learned a hell of a lot of information she didn't know what to do with at all. Somewhat dazed, she sat at the table and watched as Sofia explored the small space. "What do you think, Sof?" she asked after a minute. "Really cool, huh?"

"Uh huh," Sofia said, her eyes glued to the plates of cookies.

"Do you want one?"

"I can?"

"Just one." Callie hoped it was okay. Arizona did say help herself and there seemed to be plenty. The smell of gingerbread that filled the room was starting to get to her and her stomach rumbled. "Can you please bring me one too, baby?" Sofia grabbed two gingerbread man cookies off the plate and immediately bit the head off one, chewing as she brought her mom the other. "Thank you. Why don't you go play with the train?" She gently nudged her daughter towards the tree and was glad when she wandered over and sat down. Callie was not in the right state of mind to try and figure out how to entertain her little girl until Arizona came back. She had too much to think about. She was thrilled that Arizona spoke the words she'd been thinking out loud. She too had felt something completely different than she'd ever felt when she was with Arizona. The thing the stranger said about kids concerned her though. But it wasn't like Arizona didn't know Sofia existed.

Callie sighed. This was nuts. She was worrying herself sick over something that may not ever be. Not if one of them didn't take the first step to do anything about it. It could get messy, but, as Arizona said herself, it could be worth it. Callie made up her mind just as the blonde came back in.

"I got someone to cover me, so I can start my break early," Arizona said as she took off her hat. She hated that thing with a fiery passion. She threw it down on the coffee table and looked up when she felt Callie step up right in front of her. Arizona could tell right away that something serious was going on in the brunette's head, but she didn't say anything, so Arizona went first. "Hey." Callie smiled in response and Arizona couldn't stop her hand from lifting or her fingers from brushing Callie's hair out of her face. "What's going on up there?" she asked in a whisper as she tucked the loose strand behind her ear. She didn't know why she did it. It just happened, and it felt right. Thank God Sofia was in the room, because Arizona was really close to doing something incredibly stupid, like kiss the other woman. But she was so close and it would be so easy.

"I want to ask you something," Callie answered after taking a moment to think about what she really wanted.

"Anything."

The door burst open then and Sofia shrieked at a cringe-worthy decibel. The women jumped apart, Arizona tripping over Sofia as the little girl ran under her to get to their intruder who was more commonly known as Santa Claus. Thankfully, the couch broke her fall. She was able to catch herself by her arms and landed face down in a heap, the skirt of her jumper flipping up to reveal her red and white striped ass to Callie. That worked out rather perfectly for the brunette, and she couldn't help but laugh as she hurried to help a red faced Arizona up.

"Sofia!" Santa exclaimed with his arms out to catch her as she jumped in them. "It's so good to see you again. For what do I owe this pleasure?" Bless that old man and his perfect memory. Callie wanted to kiss him just for the smile he put on her daughter's face. Arizona quickly went to shut the curtains before Sofia noticed that Santa was now inside and outside at the same time.

"I made lunch. Want some?" Sofia offered.

"Oh, no thank you. I just came to get a cookie before I go check on my elves." He patted Arizona's head, knowing she'd absolutely hate it. It was her fault he wasn't going to get his nap he really came in for. "This one is doing a very good job."

"Please stay?" Sofia begged with her bottom lip stuck out as far as it would go.

"Well, if there's enough..." Santa was not one to turn down a pouting child or a free meal.

"There's plenty," Callie said. He just made her daughter's day. The least she could do was feed him.

"Guess that's settled then." Santa pulled out a chair and sat down. Sofia pushed another chair over to sit as close to him as possible. Callie was surprised she didn't climb right into his lap.

"He's a good guy right?" Callie asked Arizona in a whisper as they walked to the corner kitchen.

"Yeah, he's the best. His beard is even real. He takes it all very seriously."

Callie glanced over again. Santa was doing his best to keep up with the barrage of questions Sofia was throwing at him. The same ones she had already asked Callie a hundred times, who had given her unsatisfactory answers apparently. She started to unpack the items from the bag she brought and sent them on the counter.

"Burritos?" Arizona asked hopefully when she saw the shape of the foil wrapped food. She really loved burritos, but who didn't?

"Yup. Sofia will eat anything I put in a tortilla. These ones have chicken, black beans, cheese, and homemade salsa. I didn't know what you liked, so I stayed safe. I also brought sides of sour cream and some guacamole." Callie unwrapped the foil from one, took a plastic knife from the caddy on the counter, and cut it in half for her and Sofia to share so Santa could have hers.

Arizona watched the whole process closely, licking her lips when she saw the filling spill out. "They look and smell as good as your popcorn." And since that was the last thing she had to eat, she was extra hungry.

Callie laughed. "I hope they taste as good."

"I have no doubts." Arizona grabbed napkins and some bottles of water from the small fridge and brought them to the table. Callie came up behind her and handed everyone a burrito.

"Sof, you need help?" Callie asked, smiling at their unexpected lunch companion as she sat down next to Arizona, both women thinking this was a little odd.

"No." Sofia ignored her half of the burrito as she watched Santa eat. As awkward as the whole situation was for Callie and Arizona, Sofia was having the time of her life. She was eating lunch with _the_ Santa Clause in his house. She just couldn't believe it and couldn't wait to tell anyone who'd listen. The adults ate quietly as they let Sofia babble on, mostly telling stories of Sally's four cats that made no sense, and Callie reminded herself to get her daughter some friends that weren't furry and four-legged or twelve times her age. Before they knew it, Santa was excusing himself from the table to get back to work, which meant Arizona had to also. When he got to the door, someone tugging on the back of his jacket made him turn around and look down.

"Santa?"

"Yes, Sofia?"

"Are you getting my mommy her present?"

Santa glanced at the two women sitting as close to each other at the table as possible. They were whispering and laughing back and forth, both appearing positively smitten with the other. "It might take me a little longer, but I'm working on it. Is it okay if it's late?"

"That's okay. Her favorite is red."

"What?"

"To wrap her present in."

Santa let out a belly laughed. This is why he loved his jobs. Kids were simply amazing. "I'll remember that. I need to go now though. I'll see you later, Sofia."

"Bye, Santa!" Sofia gave him a hug before running back to the table. "Mama! Santa said he's going to bring you _the someone_ you need for Christmas!"

Callie was glad she had just swallowed her bite of chicken, because she would have choked on it for sure. Unable to form words, she spluttered then gave up.

"Wasn't that supposed to be a surprise?" Arizona asked.

"Oops." Sofia had been so excited, she didn't even think of that. "He said it might be late, but it's coming." She was sure of it.

"If Santa said so, then it must be true," Arizona said.

"I know!" Elated, Sofia skipped over to the tree, threw herself down in front of it, and started to sing softly to herself as she watched the lights. She hoped her tree had twinkling lights too.

As she watched the little girl, Arizona felt a rush of feelings overcome her that she couldn't name and turned to smile at Callie, who was appearing rather flushed. "I really need to get going," Arizona said to save them both. "I'm off at seven tonight. Maybe we can hang out?" She knew by the look on Callie's face she was about to be rejected.

"I can't. I work from six-thirty until three am." Earlier that morning, Callie was able to get ahold of her boss and beg her way into a full shift that night, hoping to earn enough in tips to get Sofia's tree and some more decorations for it.

"Oh..."

"Emerald City Bar."

"What?"

"Where I work. It's across the street from-"

"Seattle Grace. Yeah, I know." Arizona's been there a few times before, but never saw Callie working. She'd definitely remember her if she did.

"If you're bored tonight and not too tired..." Callie wasn't sure what she was asking. She wanted the other woman to come visit her, but it wasn't like they could hang out. She'd be way too busy. The holidays usually brought the bar extra business, which was why she was able to get more hours.

"I'll be there," Arizona said too quickly. The last thing she needed to do that night was go out, but she wasn't about to miss out on another chance to see the brunette.

Callie's face lit up when she beamed. "Okay, then I'll see you later."

"Thank you for lunch. It made my whole day."

"You're very welcome."

Arizona said her goodbyes and put on her hat as she quickly left before she got sucked in again. She really hated leaving them, but had no choice. After one last wave, she shut the door behind her.

"Mama?" Sofia asked, looking around the 'house' again when the blonde was gone.

"Yeah?" Callie asked, her eyes still glued to the door.

"Where do Santa and Mrs. Santa sleep?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Torres! Order's up!"

Callie sighed and went to retrieve her tray of shots, chips, and guacamole for a group of obnoxious regulars from the hospital who had camped out (as they always do) at one of the bar's biggest tables. She was exhausted, it was slowly creeping up on midnight, Arizona still hadn't shown up, and the tips were seriously lacking. The night was an all-around suckfest. But when she got to the bar, she found the woman she'd been anxiously waiting for leaning against it, watching her with a small smile on her lips and her night instantly got better.

"Arizona, hey," Callie said with a grin. She was so distracted by the blonde; she missed the curious eyes of her boss, Joe, on them. Arizona was in the same jacket, sweatshirt, and jeans combo she'd worn the day before and still as cute. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Awhile," Arizona admitted. She couldn't help it. Even in just a low ponytail, a black Emerald City Bar hoodie, jeans, and flats, Callie looked damn fine, and watching her move about the bar greeting and laughing with customers was weirdly therapeutic. "Sorry I'm here kind of late. I went home to pack and accidentally fell asleep."

"Pack?"

"I'm leaving for California in the morning to visit my parents."

"For how long?"

"Just until New Year's Eve."

"You don't seem too excited."

"Holidays aren't really the same without my brother being home."

"Where is he?"

"Afghanistan."

"Shit..."

"Yeah, pretty much sums up my exact feelings."

"I'm sorry. That was probably insensitive." Callie wanted to kick herself. "I was just surprised. Is he in the military?"

Arizona nodded. "Marines. He's calling on Christmas Day though, so I'm really excited about that."

"Well, I'm glad you get to talk to him." Callie picked up the tray she was supposed to deliver. Luckily the group wasn't in too much of a hurry. "You want to sit? There's plenty of tables free in the back."

"Sure."

"Go have a seat, and I'll meet you over there. I just need to drop these off first."

"Okay." Arizona headed toward the area Callie had pointed to, picked a table in the corner, and sat with her back facing the wall. From there she has an excellent view of the entire bar.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Callie asked when she joined the blonde.

"Water is fine." Arizona's flight was disgustingly early the next morning and she needed to be safe.

"You came to a bar to order water?"

"No, I came to a bar to see you, dork."

"Oh..." Callie looked around to hide the fact she was blushing again, even though her skin tone and the dark bar made it impossible to see anyway. She looked at Arizona again, smiling. "Just one. I'll even sit with you while you drink it." The bar wasn't too busy at the moment and she needed a break.

"In that case, I'll have a beer."

"Not hard to twist your arm, is it?"

"Depends," Arizona said with a cheeky grin.

Callie smiled and rolled her eyes. "What kind of beer?"

"Just whatever's seasonal."

"I'll bring you something good. Be right back." Callie kept her smile on as she went back to the bar. "Hey Joe, can I get a Secret Santa?

"You know that's only for the special customers."

"And this one is special. Please, Joe? When do I ask you for anything?"

Joe considered the brunette for a moment before disappearing into the back.

"Uh, that's a bit much, and she's small," Callie said when he came back with a pitcher instead of a glass.

"From me to you," Joe said, picking up two glasses and setting them on the bar with the beer. "Go enjoy the rest of the night off with your girl."

"She's not my girl," Callie mumbled, turning to look at Arizona. The blonde was scowling at her phone as she typed away on it.

"What?" Joe asked.

Callie sighed and faced him again. "I said she's not my girl."

"But you want her to be."

"I don't know that, yet. I hardly know her."

"Then go get to know her." Joe opened the cash register and pulled out five twenty dollar bills. "Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

With her eyebrows drawn together suspiciously, Callie slowly reached across the bar, gasping when Joe grabbed her hand and slapped the money in her palm. "What's this for?" she asked, stunned.

"Think of it as a bonus. You've more than earned it, Cal. Buy your daughter a tree, all the lights you want, and treat that beautiful woman over there to a meal."

"How'd you know?"

"People talk."

"Oh..." Callie wondered how many people talked exactly. "But I should-"

"No, absolutely not," Joe cut her off and pointed his finger in her face. "That money is for fun only. You and I both know you need some. If you don't agree, then give it back. Understand?"

"Yes." Callie smiled gratefully, tears threatening to surface. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome." Joe pushed the glasses across the bar top. "Now go."

Out of the corner of Arizona's eye, she saw Callie approaching again and hurried to put her phone away. She wanted to be one hundred percent focused on the other woman, not arguing with her roommate. She turned her head, her eyebrows shooting up when she saw Callie carrying an entire pitcher full of a dangerously dark beer and two glasses. "What's all that?" she asked, her smile full of hope.

"My boss just gave me this on the house and told me to enjoy the rest my night off."

"Merry Christmas to you."

"Guess so. You want to enjoy my night with me?"

"More than anything."

"Great." Feeling like she just received the best Christmas gift of her life, Callie set the items on the table with a grin so wide and beautiful it had Arizona's heart racing. Arizona went ahead and poured them each a glass from the pitcher as the brunette scooted a stool closer to her and sat down.

"Nice technique," Callie said when Arizona finished the pour and slid a glass to her.

Arizona chuckled. "Thanks?"

"You'd be surprised at how many people fuck that up."

"I'd bring dishonor to my entire family if I did."

"Joe probably would have kicked you out and banned you for life. That is his special brew he's worked on for years to perfect. Not everyone gets to try it."

"Aww, I feel special." The radiant smile Callie gave her in response made her feel like she really was and it was her turn to blush. Intending to use the alcohol to settle the butterflies in her stomach, Arizona lifted the glass to her lips and slowly sipped. "Oh wow, that's... uh..." Arizona stammered once she swallowed. She no idea what she just tasted.

"Complex?"

"That's one word for it. It's a little _sludgier_ than I usually like, but good." Arizona's nose crinkled. She could learn to like it.

"I wouldn't say that where Joe can hear you."

"Noted." Arizona took another drink, her face contorting slightly, making Callie laugh.

"I can go get you something else, you wimp."

"No," Arizona clung on to her glass with both hands, "I want the special beer."

"Suit yourself." An uproar of laughter coming from a table across the room made both women turn their heads towards them. "They're surgical interns at the hospital across the street," Callie said, thinking the blonde might find that interesting. The slow smile that crept across Arizona's face as she continued to watch the group told her she was correct in her assumption. "You're thinking about how you're going to be one of them one day, aren't you?" Callie guessed.

Arizona nodded. "It seems so far away, but also way too soon. I have so much to learn in such a short amount of time." Arizona sighed. "I'm barely into my first year, and it's like information overload taken to the extreme. It's supposed to get better, but God it's so hard. I mean, you hear stories, but I always thought they were exaggerated. But I've literally spent the entire last few months of my life locked in my bedroom just studying if I'm not actually at school." She took another sip of her beer, smiling as she swallowed. "It's also really fascinating though. I love it and hate it at the same time." Arizona blushed when she saw the small amused smile Callie was giving her. "Rambling. Sorry."

"Don't be. I like it."

"You like listening to people ramble?"

"I like listening to you talk about yourself."

"That stuff's boring, though." Arizona was used to people tuning her out when she spoke of school or pretty much anything she liked.

"You seem to have the drive and passion for it. I really like that, so that makes it interesting to me. I think you'll do great."

"I really hope so."

"What's your last name?"

"Robbins."

"Okay, then," Callie lifted her glass, "here's to the future, Dr. Robbins."

Grinning from ear to ear, Arizona clinked their glasses together and took a drink. The more she had, the better it got. "When do you have to get Sofia?"

"Sally usually keeps her until lunchtime the next day on nights like this so I can get some sleep."

"So, you have all night?"

Callie nodded and smiled. "All night. When do you leave?"

"I should be at the airport by six-thirty." Arizona and Callie both glanced at the clock hanging behind the bar. They had five hours. So much could happen in five hours. Screw sleep.

"Are you hungry?" Callie asked. She needed fuel.

"I could always eat."

"What do you like? Besides popcorn, pizza, and burritos? Any grown-up foods?"

Arizona picked up the small menu that was sitting on the table and only looked at it for half a second before making a decision. "A giant bacon cheeseburger sounds amazing right now."

"You're kind of perfect."

Arizona laughed and shook her head, her curls, messy from the hat she removed, bouncing around her face mesmerizing Callie. "I won't be able to eat like this forever. Have to do it while I still can."

"Good point." Callie stood up. "I'll be right back again."

"How's the date going?" Joe asked when Callie sat on the stool in front of him without looking up from the drink he was mixing.

"It's not a date!"

"Looks like one."

"How?"

"You were sitting over there all cuddled up on the same side of the table making goo-goo eyes at each other."

"We were not!" Were they?

"I'm not blind."

"Can we have some cheeseburgers, please? With bacon."

"Fries or onion rings?"

"An order of each."

"You got it," Joe said as he entered the order into the system using a waterproof iPad.

"You're not going to make me pay for those, are you? Because when I buy her a meal, it's not going to be at a dirty bar, no offense."

"Should have known if I gave you an inch, you'd take a mile." Joe narrowed his eyes and waved his hand at her. "Go sit down."

"Thank you!" Callie turned around with a bounce and resisted the urge to run back to Arizona. She'd already been away for too long. "Food is coming right up," she said as she sat down, this time scooting even closer to the blonde. They both turned into each other, their legs bumping as they crossed them. One of Arizona's hands remained wrapped around her glass, her elbow leaning on the table, while the other hand boldly found Callie's knee. She rested it there, her thumb rubbing small circles over her jeans, producing a delicious warming sensation throughout Callie's entire body. Callie returned the favor, her own fingers brushing across the skin of Arizona's arm that had been exposed by her pushed up sleeves. Just the smallest contact of their skin felt electric. They smiled at each other, both unsure of what to say and being perfectly content with that.

"Tell me about Sofia," Arizona said finally, smiling when Callie's face lit.

"You're just being nice. I know you're not a kid person."

"Excuse me?" Arizona asked, offended.

"I heard you and some guy talking today."

Embarrassed, Arizona's hand slid off Callie's knee as she sat back to get some space between them. "How much?"

"All of it. I'm sorry I listened. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help it."

"Callie..." Arizona couldn't read what the other woman was thinking and it made her too frustrated to be mad.

"Just so you know, it's not one sided."

It took Arizona a second to figure out what she meant and she smiled when she remembered. "So," she replaced her hand on Callie's leg, "tell me about Sofia."

"You really want to know about her?"

"I really do. She's part of you, and I want to know everything about you."

As she thought about where to even begin, Callie took a drink of her beer and licked her lips, smiling when she saw Arizona watching her intently. Before she could decide, one of her coworkers brought over their food and two fresh glasses to fill. As they dug in, Callie started talking and two empty plates, two and a half beers each (give or take), and a couple of hours later, the bar started to shut down without warning. They had been so into their conversation that the hours had flown by and they hadn't noticed last call or the bar emptying around them. Neither woman could remember a time they've had more fun just talking.

"It's two already?" Callie asked.

Arizona took out her phone and pressed the button to light it up to check the time. "Yeah, just about," she confirmed, ignoring the texts from Nick.

"Boo."

"Guess we should go."

"Yeah..." Callie stood up and started gathering their dishes and trash to help out the cleaning process out of habit, but Joe giving her a look made her immediately drop it all back on the table.

"Bar's closed. Everybody out!" Joe yelled. And since Callie and Arizona were the only ones left, the brunette knew he was really just talking to her. They bundled up and with a wave goodbye, Callie took Arizona's hand without thinking about it and together they walked out the doors and into the crisp night.

Out on the sidewalk, the streets were deserted, leaving them alone with one another. Their breaths were visible in front of their noses and a thin layer of ice had started to form on car windshields. Just seeing that made a chill run down Callie's back and she shivered. Arizona felt it and squeezed her hand, both smiling at how well they fit perfectly together.

"What now?" Callie asked.

Arizona shrugged. Two ambulances went speeding by away from the hospital, the ear piercing sounds of the sirens echoing off the buildings making both women cringe. Their eyes tracked the rigs as they rounded a corner out of sight, Arizona's lighting up when she saw the perfect thing they could do next.

"Callie, look!" Arizona dropped the brunette's hand and started running down the sidewalk, Callie looking after her lost and confused. "Callie, Callie, Callie!" Pointing through a fence, Arizona bounced on the balls of her feet, sure she had the best idea ever. She waited for Callie to join her before putting a foot and her hands through the chain links in preparation to start climbing.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked, grabbing Arizona's jacket and yanking her back. Had she gone insane? Callie looked across the lot the blonde was trying to break into and saw it was full of a surprising amount of Christmas trees for it being this close to Christmas.

"Getting Sofia a tree. She needs one!"

"I was going to get it tomorrow, when they're open. Like normal people do."

"Fuck normal," Arizona said as she started to scale the fence again.

"Arizona!" Callie yelled then looked around to make sure no one heard her before lowering her voice. "This is nuts."

"Come on, we're young. We're supposed to do stupid shit like this all the time."

"I kind of had to grow up really fast."

"And I had parents who kept tight reins on my brother and me. My whole life I couldn't do anything without my father somehow knowing about it. Which is exactly why we need to take this opportunity right now while we can."

"I need to not get arrested. Sofia has nobody else to take care of her."

"They won't arrest you for looking at trees," Arizona said from her perch on top of the fence. She looked down, smiling. Callie had her head tilted back, looking up at her, the street lamps illuminating her face. Beautiful.

"You don't want to just look."

"They don't know that."

"I don't know..." Callie looked at the fence warily. It seemed awfully high. Before she could decide what to do, Arizona dropped down in front of her on the opposite side.

"Calliope, please." Looking at the brunette through the chain links, Arizona suddenly had a _Gia _flashback of a brunette and a blonde pressing their naked bodies together through a very similar fence and a warm throbbing sensation spread through her entire body as her libido kicked into overdrive. It must have been obvious too, because Callie gave her a funny look. Arizona cleared her throat in an attempt to pull herself back to reality. "I've never done anything like this before and I want to do it with you." Okay, so maybe Callie didn't know exactly what she meant by that, but it was fun to picture it in her head. She knew she had that movie somewhere and needed to watch it again.

"You want your first act of rebellion to be a Christmas tree heist? What would your dad say? Even worse, what would Santa say?"

"I don't care."

"I do."

Arizona grinned. "You're totally going to do this, I can tell."

"Yeah, yeah," Callie mumbled as she started to climb the fence, laughing when she elicited a cheer from the blonde. People had done much dumber things for the girls they liked and Callie really, really liked this one. She struggled a bit before landing ungracefully on the other side. Arizona made it look way too easy. "Happy?"

"Yup!" Arizona grinned, spun around, and disappeared into the nearest row of trees without another word. Callie had no choice but to do the same, since she was standing right out in the open where anyone walking or driving by could see her. "Marco!" She heard Arizona yell from across the lot. How'd she get over there so fast?

"Polo!" Callie answered. She jumped when Arizona appeared right in front of her. "How did you-?"

"Come on. Hunting for the tree is the best part." Arizona took her hand and they started walking slowly through the large lot together, looking at trees and discussing the worthiness of every single one. After a while and with no end in sight, they decided to split up.

Callie had just rejected a skinny tree with too many holes when she heard Arizona yell, "Callie!" Thinking something was wrong, Callie ran down the rows of trees until she found Arizona jumping and grinning in front of what had to be the biggest one in the entire place.

"Callie, it has to be this one!" Arizona enthused with a huge grin and her arms out like she just presented a new car to a game show contestant.

"It's huge!" Callie looked up. The tree was a good three feet taller than her and extra full from top to bottom.

"Exactly! Think of Sofia's face when she sees it."

That's all Callie needed to hear. "You're right. This is the one. Let's get it."

"Yes!" Arizona cheered.

"Hold on." Callie walked over and left what she hoped was enough to cover the cost of the tree on top of an empty counter near the entrance of the lot. Though having someone steal a tree was the most romantic thing she'd ever had anyone do for her, she just couldn't just not pay. "How do you propose we get this back over the fence?" she asked, ignoring Arizona's look of disapproval when she came back. Luckily the blonde seemed to know when to choose her arguments correctly.

"Umm..." Arizona looked around and spotted a stack of pallets stacked up against another part of the fence. "We use those as steps and then throw it over."

"Oh my God," Callie groaned. If they didn't end up in jail, they'd end up in the hospital.

"It's going to work." Arizona knocked the tree off its stand and started dragging it through the dirt by the trunk. "Help me!"

Callie sighed and pulled her sleeve over her hand to protect it before picking up the top of the tree. It was large and awkward and probably way too much for them to handle. As soon as they took a step forward, Arizona slipped on either a patch of ice or mud and went down, using the tree to catch herself. Callie laughed and dropped her end to help her up.

"Shh!" Arizona hissed. She didn't find this funny at all. "Someone's going to hear you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's pokey!" Arizona whined as she picked needles out of her gloves. Callie couldn't stop laughing, her contagious giggles making the blonde start in, too. They got themselves under control and managed to get the tree to the fence in once piece. As Arizona started figuring out how to stack the pallets, Callie kept watch.

"Hey, Arizona," she said when she saw something of interest.

"What?" Arizona grunted as she picked up a pallet. Those things were heavy.

"The gate isn't locked."

"What?"

"The gate. It's open."

"Son of a-!" Arizona grumbled, threw the heavy wood down with a bang, and picked up the trunk of the tree again. "What?" she asked when Callie just smiled at her.

"You're cute."

Arizona narrowed her eyes and pointed to the tree. "Let's go."

"Yes, ma'am." Callie liked a bossy Arizona.

"Where'd you park?" Arizona asked when they were safely outside the lot. Just walking out the front gate made it so much easier and pretty anticlimactic.

"I walked."

"From your apartment? That's so far." Callie shrugged. "My car is this way. I'll take you and Sofia's tree home," Arizona offered as she pointed in the direction of the parking lot she parked in. Callie accepted with a nod, and they headed down the sidewalk, leaving a trail of pine needle evidence all the way to Arizona's car. Worst thieves ever.

"Do you have rope to tie this to the top?" Callie asked, dropping the tree next to the Honda. There was no way it was going inside.

"Why would I have rope?"

"In case you want to steal a Christmas tree in the middle of the night?"

"We didn't steal anything, but I'll know for next time now."

"There's a twenty-four hour Walgreens down the block I go to sometimes after work. Hopefully, they have rope."

"Should we leave the tree here?"

"You want to take it to Walgreens?

"Well, no..."

"It should be fine. No one's around."

"Okay."

They both rubbed at their sore hands as they made their way towards the store. Walking the dark streets of Seattle at three in the morning was not something either of them normally did. Other than a stray cat, they saw no other living creatures. It was eerie, and they found themselves drifting closer together the further they walked until they were bumping off each other. Callie solved that by putting an arm around Arizona's shoulders and holding her close, both surprised at how natural it felt.

When they entered the Walgreens a few minutes later, Arizona grabbed a hand basket and headed straight for the holiday section.

"Where you going?" Callie asked as she followed.

"To look at Christmas stuff."

"I thought you didn't like Christmas stuff."

"You do." Arizona stopped in front of a large sale display. "And I think I'm starting too again. Do you have lights for your tree?"

"Some."

"You definitely need way more than some." Arizona threw box after box of multi-colored twinkling lights into her basket until it was near full. "Definitely no tinsel. I didn't even know they still made that stuff. What about ornaments?" she asked as she picked up a box of candy canes. She might have an addiction to them.

"I have a few."

Arizona studied the display for a moment before picking two and adding those to her basket as well before Callie could see.

"What did you just get?" Callie asked.

"You'll see," Arizona answered as she walked away in search of some rope.

Callie let her go and looked over the ornament display. There was one with a kitten wearing a Santa hat she knew Sofia would love and she smiled to herself as she picked it up to get a closer look. Satisfied with her choice, she set off in search of Arizona, finding her waiting by the door with her items already purchased.

"Hey, I was going to buy those," Callie said.

"You bought the tree."

"Yeah, because it's for my daughter."

"I want to get her something, too."

"Let me pay you back."

"Nope."

Callie could tell there was no use arguing with the other woman. She could normally out stubborn anyone, but she may have met her match in the blonde. "I need to go pay for this ornament then," Callie said with a sigh, giving in.

"I'll wait here." Arizona grinned, knowing it would make it extra hard for Callie to stay mad at her.

"You do realize you have to help me get that tree up my stairs, right?"

Arizona's smile fell. Crap.

Sitting on Callie's couch an hour later, the two women clinked mugs together to celebrate successfully getting the tree to the apartment building, up the stairs, and into a stand without too much trouble or injury. It now stood majestically smack dab in the middle of Callie's living room, since there was nowhere else for it to go.

"Thank you for this. Sofia is going to love it," Callie said after swallowing a sip of the hot chocolate she had made for them. There were no words for the joy she felt now that the tree was in her home. It was one step closer to making it really feel like Christmas. She couldn't wait to get her daughter later so they could decorate it together.

"You're welcome." Arizona pointed her mug toward the TV that they had moved to the side to make room for the tree. "You want to try White Christmas again?"

"I'm not sure I can stay awake for it," Callie admitted. Now that she was home, she barely could keep her eyes open. She leaned her head back and rested it on the back of the couch, the boat neck shirt she wore helping to expose the lines of her collar bones. Arizona wanted to reach over and run her fingers over them. Better yet, she wanted to trail her lips over them. She resisted both urges.

"Do you want me to leave so you can go to sleep?"

"No." Callie closed her eyes and relaxed her body.

"Give me that before you spill." Arizona took Callie's mug from her hands and set it on the coffee table.

"Thank you."

"You should go to bed. You've had a long day."

"No, I won't see you for a whole week. I need to get what I can."

Smiling, Arizona reached for the other woman's hand and laced their fingers as she put them in her lap. Callie rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes, her own faint smile on her lips. "I had a lot of fun with you tonight," she said.

"Me too."

Callie sighed contentedly and looked the other way to check the time. Arizona needed to be gone in less than an hour. She could make it that long. Easy. She felt a tender hand on her head and she let Arizona guide it to her shoulder. Feeling emboldened, Callie turned her body into the blonde's and slid an arm around her waist as she closed her eyes again. Arizona shifted so she could wrap her arms around Callie better and they easily settled into each other. Cuddled up to the other woman, Callie felt safe, warm, and comfortable. But maybe too comfortable. She didn't even make it a full minute before she was sound asleep against her.

Arizona awoke with that panicked feeling of being late, because she was late. Very late. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but with Callie breathing softly on her, she couldn't resist. The clock on the microwave said it was six-thirty and Arizona needed to be at the airport then to get through security if it was busy. It was still possible to get there before her plane left. Maybe. If she was lucky. She still had to go home and get the bag she'd packed. She was definitely going to be cutting it very close.

Not wanting to wake her, Arizona carefully pried Callie's arms off of her. It was no easy feat, since the brunette whined and clung to her in her sleep when Arizona tried to move, but she didn't wake up. Arizona wanted to stay so bad and was close to doing so. She knew she couldn't though. Her parents had paid for her to come home for Christmas and if she didn't, they'd be upset with her and she couldn't stand that. Once she freed herself from Callie, she got up and quickly found a paper and pen in her bag. After scribbling a note as fast as she could, she left it on the coffee table next to three wrapped presents she'd brought and the two ornaments she bought earlier.

_Callie,_

_You are too cute when you're sleeping. Have fun decorating your tree with Sofia. Take lots of pictures. Put these on it for me, too. That way you'll think of me every time you see them._

_I'll call you when I get to California._

_Arizona_

_PS. Do not open your present until Christmas, missy! Santa's watching._

Something woke Callie up with a start soon after and by the time she oriented herself, Arizona was long gone. She smiled when she saw the note and picked it up. Sad she didn't get to say goodbye, she set it aside after reading it and smiled at the ornaments. One was an elf and the other a tiny snow globe with a Christmas tree inside of it. They were perfect and she couldn't wait to put them up. The presents she left alone, because she'd be too tempted if she touched them. Since it was only seven-thirty, Callie decided to get a few more hours sleep before going to pick up her daughter. She went to Sofia's room and quickly changed into something more comfortable before falling into bed. It was cold and it made her miss the warmth of Arizona's body, even though she had yet to fully experience it and as she fell asleep all she could think about was how good it felt to be in her arms.

Callie couldn't have been asleep more than a couple of hours when an urgent pounding on her door woke her up. Sally usually let herself in and no one else ever visited her, so she was a little wary about opening it. After checking from her bed to see if she set the deadbolts and ignoring a second knock, she rolled over to try and go back to sleep. Whoever it was probably had no business being there.

The sound of a louder knock followed by Arizona's voice calling her name got Callie out of bed immediately. She didn't think to check what she was wearing as she stumbled sleepily through the living room, cursing when she ran right into the tree. She had forgotten it was there and knew that wouldn't be the last time that happened.

After looking through the peephole to make sure she hadn't imagined the blonde's voice, she fumbled with the unlocking the locks and threw the door open. Still groggy from sleep, Callie blinked a few times as she processed what she was seeing. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming Arizona coming back or if she really was standing there in front of her red faced and panting.

"I missed my freaking flight," Arizona said breathlessly, winded from a combination of running all the way up those damn endless stairs and how fucking hot Callie looked all sleep tousled in just boxers and a tank top. Arizona had to tilt her head back to force her eyes up, because the brunette definitely was not wearing a bra, the thin material of her shirt might as well have not been there, and the hall was very cold. Thank you, Santa! "I managed to get another flight later today though," she rushed on, "but I'm definitely going to miss Christmas Eve dinner."

"Okay?" Callie wasn't following. Her apartment was in no way convenient to the airport. Why was Arizona there telling her all this?

"I was just going to wait at the airport until my flight and as I was sitting there all I could think about was how my parents were going to kill me dead as soon as I landed for missing the family dinner. And Callie..." Arizona sighed, a dimpled smile growing on her face. "I really don't want to die without knowing what it felt like to kiss you and feel you. And wow that sounded a lot more romantic and way less cheesy in the car on the way here. Oh my God, say something," she said all in one breath.

With a blank expression, Callie only backed away from the door, gesturing with her head for the blonde to come inside.

"No, I am not going in there. If I do, I'll never want to come out and I-" Arizona didn't even get to finish the sentence before she was yanked forward by the strings of her sweatshirt. The door slammed shut and someone squeaked, most likely her, when her back hit it with force. Then Callie's hands were on her face and their lips were crushed together. Arizona was so shocked; her first reaction was to freeze up. In the quiet of the apartment all she could hear was the pounding of her heart and her head was spinning. Quickly recovering, Arizona responded by deepening the kiss and Callie pressed her body against hers as their lips molded together.

"God..." Callie breathed against Arizona's lips before kissing her again, but this time she slowed it down, pulling the blonde's lips between her teeth, moaning when Arizona's tongue pushed between her own lips. It tasted like peppermint. Candy canes. Callie really loved candy canes. Callie couldn't help the moan that escaped from deep within her. Arizona was really kissing her back and Callie had always wondered what it felt like to really be kissed. She lifted her hands and buried her fingers deep into the blonde's silky curls, gripping the roots tightly to hold her in place. Arizona responded with a moan of her own as mouth's fell open wider and tongues got bolder. Her arms wrapped around Callie's bare waist where her shirt had ridden up and they fully melted into each other.

Unable to stop, it was minutes before their lips separated just barely, their heated, heavy breaths mingling as they stared at each other in awe. Never before had a kiss felt so... monumental. They weren't at all prepared for just how good it would feel to feel the other's lips as neither had kissed someone they liked so much. The difference was mind blowing and it was a lot to take in for the two young women.

"Fuck, you're really good at that," Arizona whispered after a few steadying breaths and Callie chuckled before pressing their lips together again briefly.

"Mmm... so are you," Callie murmured, her hands sliding done Arizona's neck. "Are you sure you have to leave?" she asked as she pressed their foreheads together.

"Unfortunately."

"You need to stay and see the look on Sofia's face when she sees her tree, since you helped me get it. I can guarantee it will be the most beautiful sight you have ever seen."

Arizona lifted both hands and gently cupped Callie's cheeks, her thumbs lightly tracing her cheekbones. "I'm pretty sure that sight is right here in front of me."

Callie smiled shyly. She's been told she was beautiful many times in her life and in many different ways, but no one had said it to her in such a heartfelt and honest way. "I thought the same thing the moment I saw you."

"Really? In that ridiculous getup?"

"Especially in that getup."

"You got some weird elf fetish?" Arizona teased.

"So, what if I do?"

"I don't know how to feel about that."

"Come on. That thing barely covered your ass and those tights were... well, really, really tight. I can't believe you're required to wear that around children."

Arizona smiled. "I'm taking you out when I get back."

"Oh." Callie blinked. She wasn't expecting that. "Okay."

"Unless you're not interested, and I somehow epically misread everything."

"I think I've been pretty clear, especially in the last few minutes."

"Then will you go on a date with me?"

"Absolutely." Callie didn't need to think about it, because kissing Arizona was the best decision she had made in a very long time, and she wanted more.

"What are you doing New Year's Eve?"

"Hopefully going out with you."

"There's this party my coworkers throw every year. It's super fun and-"

"Yes."

"Will you let me finish asking you?"

"Sorry."

"Callie, would you like to go as my date to the annual New Year's Eve party?"

"I'd love to."

"I'm buying you dinner first though so it's a real date."

"Sounds perfect." Callie couldn't remember the last time she went on an actual date. And with such a beautiful woman? Never.

"I really should go," Arizona said, but the pleading look in Callie's eyes kept her rooted. "Okay, one more kiss goodbye." She inhaled sharply when Callie's lips instantaneously touched hers again. She didn't think she'd ever get used to that feeling. How she was ever able to be alone with this woman without kissing her before was beyond her and she knew it would never happen again. It wasn't until many more long kisses later when they were finally able to pull themselves apart, breathless and with swollen lips.

Arizona traced a finger along Callie's collarbone before looking up. Making eye contact, she smiled. "Merry Christmas Eve."

"Merry Christmas Eve," Callie repeated in a whisper with a forced smile. Maybe she was being a stupid clingy girl, but she really didn't want Arizona to leave.

"I'll call you later," Arizona promised, opening the door.

"Okay." And that was it. When the door closed behind the blonde, Callie locked up and went to crawl back into bed. As she drifted off to sleep with her fingers on her lips, she prayed that that wasn't all just a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Callie and Sofia stood side by side as they admired their handiwork on the tree. After Sofia had flipped out the second she walked through the door, as Callie knew she would, the next few hours had been spent destroying their little kitchen, baking cookies and singing and dancing to upbeat Christmas songs as they loaded the tree with every strand of lights they had, which, thanks to Arizona, was a lot. Every single branch on it sagged under the weight of the lights and Callie was sure it was a fire hazard, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Not with the feeling of Arizona still on her lips, the twinkling lights lighting up her apartment, and the smell of pine and freshly baked peanut butter cookies in the air.

She smiled. Now this was Christmas.

"What do you think, Sof?"

"It's the _bestest_ tree there is."

"I have to agree. Want to put on your ornament?"

"Okay." Sofia picked up the kitten her mom had bought her and hung it on the highest branch she could reach.

"There, now it's perfect," Callie said after adding her own two ornaments Arizona had given her. She had already put the presents she'd left under the tree, so it wasn't completely empty before Santa arrived. She was excited about them. It had been years since she had a Christmas gift of her own to unwrap. Sally always gave her gift cards to her favorite coffee shop and bookstore every year, so it wasn't a surprise. They were very much appreciated, though.

"When does Santa get here?" Sofia asked for the hundredth time that afternoon.

"Not until you go to sleep tonight."

Sofia glanced out the window and sighed. It was still daytime, which meant that was very far away. "Is Arizona coming with Santa?"

Callie wished. "No." If the blonde was going to be around as much as Callie hoped, they really needed to tell Sofia she wasn't an actual elf. They'd cross that bridge when they got there, though.

"Can we save her some cookies?"

"I'm sure she'd love that."

"I'm going to go color Santa a picture."

"Okay."

When Sofia went to her room, Callie poured herself her third cup of coffee and sat on the couch to watch the tree. It wasn't particularly exciting, but she loved doing it anyway. Always had. Growing up, her family always had the biggest and best Christmas trees out of all her friends, but her mother would decorate them in all white. They were gorgeous, but Callie liked color. A lot of color, which was why her own Christmas tree looked the way it did.

Smiling, she set her mug on the coffee table, slipped off the couch, and crawled closer to the tree. She lay on her back and positioned her head directly underneath the bottom branches so she could watch the lights dance from below. It was a throwback to when she and her older sister would do the same thing when they were kids, spending hours there talking and telling secrets. It didn't feel the same doing it by herself, though, and she sighed when that pang of loneliness she'd been starting to feel more and more often slammed into her full force.

"What are you doing?" Sofia asked when she came back into the living room. Seeing her mother's body sticking out from under the tree was truly an odd sight.

Callie lifted her head and smiled as she held out a hand. "Come here. Lay next to me."

Sofia did so without question, laying her head on her mother's shoulder. "Isn't it pretty?" Callie asked, hugging Sofia close.

"Yeah."

"This used to be my favorite thing to do when I was little."

"Little like me?"

"Yup."

Callie laughed at the face Sofia made. It was obvious she just couldn't imagine her mother being her age. "I love you so much," she said, squeezing Sofia as hard as she could without hurting her.

"Love you, too."

They stayed under the tree talking until it was time to make dinner, a simple meal of spaghetti and garlic bread. It wasn't too long after when Sofia's eyelids started to get heavy, and Callie suggested they set up the cookies they'd made for Santa. Sofia got to work right away, her face aglow as she arranged entirely too many cookies on a plate. She set it on the coffee table along with a glass of milk and the picture she colored for him and declared it bedtime on her own for the first time in her life. Callie helped her into her candy cane pajamas and tucked her into bed. She only got halfway through The Polar Express before Sofia was asleep.

After double checking to make sure Sofia was really sound asleep, Callie shut her door all the way and went to get the presents she'd hidden underneath her bed. She had gone against what Joe said and used the money meant for Arizona plus the tips she'd made that night to buy Sofia a few more gifts. She couldn't help herself. She didn't have a lot to offer her daughter, but she could always give her good memories and something magical to believe in. And the memories of waking up on Christmas morning and discovering that Santa came all the way to her house and left a mountain of presents made especially for her were some of Callie's favorites.

Now that she was older and knew better, it didn't change. Someone still took the time and effort to pick things out just for her and wrap them just to make her happy and feel special. What people didn't understand when they grew up was that Santa _was_ real, he just looked different to everybody and came in many different forms. Callie got it, though. She still believed, even though it got harder and harder for her every year to keep doing so. Her daughter was still young enough to believe without question, and Callie would do anything in her power to make sure she always did.

She set the presents on her bed to wrap and made sure her privacy screen was blocking the view in case Sofia came wandering out like she sometimes did. As she was looking for scissors, her house phone rang. Assuming it was Sally wanting to finalize plans for their usual Christmas dinner the next day, she picked it up without thinking anything of it and continued on her quest for scissors, pulling open a drawer as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you."

Callie stopped digging through the junk in the drawer and smiled. It was definitely not Sally on the other end. Just hearing Arizona's voice did all sorts of funny things to her insides. "Hi."

"What are you up to?"

"Playing Santa," Callie said as she slammed the drawer shut. She was trying to anyway.

"Fun."

"I'm excited about it."

"I bet Sofia is, too."

"Very, but I'm not sure if she's more excited or if I am." Callie located the scissors on her bookshelf and grabbed some tape on her way back to her bed. "I take it you made it to California okay?"

"I did, but I had a very uncomfortable and long plane ride because someone got me all worked up right before."

Callie grinned into the phone. "So, that wasn't a dream then?" Arizona laughed and Callie smiled wider.

"No, but I'm sure I'll relive it in my dreams tonight."

"Me too."

"What kind of amazing things is Sofia waking up to tomorrow?" Arizona asked when it was clear they weren't saying anything more about what had happened earlier. That was fine with her, since she was still processing.

"Well..."

As they continued to talk about whatever they could think of, Callie munched on cookies and took her time to wrap her daughter's presents in the silver and white snowflake paper she had picked out, attaching bows and tying ribbons on every single one. Callie hadn't thought about it before, but not having to do it all alone was nice. She mostly listened to Arizona talk about the family she was being forced to spend the next day with, honestly wishing she had her own family to dread seeing. Callie couldn't keep up with all the aunts, uncles, and cousins Arizona rambled on about to fill the air, and it sounded like her family was just as big and crazy as her own.

"Hey, you didn't open your presents, did you?" Arizona asked an hour deep into their conversation.

"No, I'm being good." Callie put the finishing touches on the last present she had to use different wrapping paper for. It was an anthology of princess stories with pictures from her to Sofia. Their favorite thing to do was read together every night before bed and often during the day, since they didn't have television. She looked at the pile of perfectly wrapped gifts she had made and smiled triumphantly.

"Good."

"That was very sweet of you, by the way. Thank you."

"I thought you could use something to open, too. Why do the kids get all the fun?"

"Because being a grown up sucks."

"It really does sometimes."

"I should get to sleep," Callie said after a pause. "Sofia is going to be up at the asscrack of dawn and I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It was totally worth it."

"I think so, too."

"I'll talk to you later. Thank for keeping me company tonight."

"It was my pleasure. Merry Christmas, Calliope."

"Merry Christmas."

The next morning Callie had a rude awakening in the form of thirtysomething pounds landing directly on her back.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!"

Callie grunted. Too early.

"Santa came!"

"He did?" Callie rolled over and stretched out her limbs as she took in the smile on Sofia's glowing face. It was everything she hoped for and more, and the best Christmas gift she could ever receive.

"There are sooo many presents and a _stalking_!"

"Stocking."

"Stocking," Sofia parroted.

"Why don't you go get it and bring it over here? We can open it in bed together." That way Callie could have time to wake up, and it could be the start of a new tradition. They had to start somewhere. Sofia rolled off the bed and ran to the tree to get her stocking, dumping it all over the comforter as soon as she returned. Together they dug through the pile of smaller toys, trinkets, and chocolates, Callie acting surprised as Sofia showed her each and every one.

It was easy to keep up the same act as Sofia tore through all the presents under the tree, finding mostly everything she had asked for and then some. The only present missing was the one she had requested for her mother, but Santa had warned her it would be late, so she wasn't too worried about it. When all her presents were opened, Sofia presented Callie with a beaded bracelet her caregiver had helped her make and was thrilled when she put it on her wrist right away.

"You really like it?" she asked, always eager for her mother's approval.

"I love it, and I'm never ever taking it off," Callie said as she gave Sofia a tight hug before covering her face in kisses, making her giggle. Callie had not been expecting anything and was impressed by her daughter's secret keeping on that one. Out of the corner of her eye, Sofia saw presents she had missed hidden toward the back of the tree.

"More presents!" she said excitedly. Callie laughed and let Sofia go. Apparently their moment was over. She was okay with that, because she was just as excited to open them. She was surprised she was able to hold out this long.

"Those are from Arizona. The green one is yours and the red ones are mine." Sofia nodded and got up to bring them to the area on the floor where they had been sitting all morning. Callie waited for Sofia to rip open hers and made a noise of approval when the little girl held up a collection of classic Christmas stories she didn't own yet, laughing when she tossed the books aside in favor of her new tea set and doll.

Callie let Sofia play by herself as she opened her own presents from Arizona, which turned out to be a good thing, because she was near tears when she unwrapped the flatter of the two packages to reveal a framed picture of Sofia in mid-laugh sitting on Santa's lap. There was so much joy captured in the photo and the fact Arizona went through the trouble to get it for her meant everything. The second gift contained two books in a series by Terry Pratchett, Callie had never heard of. She was willing to try anything though, especially if it was something Arizona liked enough to get for her.

Callie propped the picture up on the coffee table and waited impatiently for Sofia to fall asleep among the discarded wrapping paper and toys, which was inevitable after their early rising and all the excitement before picking up her phone to call Arizona. As it rang, she hoped she wasn't interrupting the other woman's family time, though she probably wouldn't mind.

"You're my Santa," she said as soon as the other line was answered.

There was a short silence followed by an utterly confused, "What?"

Callie laughed. "Nevermind."

"I take it you liked your presents."

"Absolutely loved them. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Arizona said with a smile. "I took a look at your bookshelf and didn't see those, but figured you'd like them judging by what I did see."

"I can't wait to read them."

"You'll have to let me know what you think. There are a lot more."

"Okay." Callie paused to take a deep breath. She didn't want to cry when she said what she wanted to say next. "And I really love the picture. I don't think I can begin to explain how much it means to me."

"I'm glad." Relieved, Arizona smiled. She had been incredibly nervous about giving Callie that picture since she had been so hell-bent on not getting one taken. Arizona had taken a few shots anyway and as she got to know Callie more, she had figured out the real reason why she didn't want one. It was such a great picture and if Arizona got in trouble for taking it, then oh well. It sounded like she made the right choice, though. "How's the rest of your Christmas going?"

"Better than I could have hoped for."

"Good."

"Yours?"

"Eh. It's not too bad. Kind of wish my great aunt would stop asking me about boys and when I plan on leaving school to find a husband and start a family. It's the same thing every single time I see her. Annoying."

"She doesn't know you're gay?"

"Am I?"

"Ha. Ha."

Arizona laughed at the flatness of Callie's voice. "Yes, she does, but chooses to ignore it."

"Ah."

"One of my cousins has a daughter here who reminds me a lot of Sofia. We've been hanging out mostly. So, that's fun at least."

"Mama, who you talking to?" Sofia asked sleepily, waking up out of nowhere as if she knew she was being talked about.

"It's Arizona. Do you want to say hi?"

"Yeah."

"Arizona, Sofia would like to talk to you," Callie said into the phone.

"Put her on."

"One sec."

"Hi, Arizona!" Sofia said when she was given the phone.

"Thank her for the books," Callie whispered.

"Thank you for the books. Will you come read them to me?" Sofia paused as she listened, a smile forming on her face. "Merry Christmas," she said before handing the phone back to her mother.

"What'd you say to her?" Callie asked Arizona. "She's grinning like you just promised her ice cream for breakfast every day for a year."

"I just said I would read them to her when I got back and told her Merry Christmas."

"Oh, well you better. She looks pretty excited."

"I will. I promise."

"I should let you go," Callie said when she heard a door slam and a loud voice rise in the background on Arizona's end of the line.

"I'll call you tonight when it calms down around here," Arizona said hurriedly, knowing she was about to get reamed by her father who might have just caught her outside smoking... again. Even at her age, getting in trouble always resulted in a lot of tears for her, and Callie really didn't need to hear the yelling or the crying.

"We'll be at Sally's probably until around eight. She's making us a feast, according to her."

"Okay," Arizona broke off a piece of the candy cane she kept in her pocket and put it in her mouth, "I'll probably call you right after my brother calls. Not sure when that will be. He's twelve hours ahead and usually calls when he wakes up."

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye, Callie."

Callie hung up and looked around her trashed living room with the same smile she'd been wearing the last few days. She was beginning to feel like it was permanent. It was only a couple of hours into Christmas, and it was already the best one she'd ever had. She didn't need all the lavish gifts her parents used to shower her with or the excruciating family gatherings where everyone pretended to like each other. She once thought she did, but needs changed for people often, and what Callie needed right then was her child, both their happiness, proof that all of her years of hard work were paying off, a better future to look forward to, and knowing she was actually capable of having real feelings for someone who could potentially change everything.

Callie was not a patient person in the slightest, and she absolutely could not wait for Arizona to come home on New Year's Eve. She couldn't think of a better way to kick off the New Year than with such an amazing woman. Whatever came her way in the upcoming year, she knew that, no matter what, it was going to be the best year yet. Because if the rest of the year came anywhere close to how she planned on welcoming it in, it had to be good.


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona stood in front of the full length mirror that hung behind her bedroom door in only her bra and underwear. In each hand she held a dress: one blue to match her eyes and the other red because Callie seemed like someone who really liked red. Arizona's plane had landed in Seattle a couple of hours ago and she was due to pick Callie up in less than an hour. She couldn't wait to see her in person again. They had talked on the phone for hours every day she was in California and she had even talked to Sofia a couple of times, though the young girl's attention span wasn't nearly as long.

Arizona held each dress in front of her one more time and decided it was definitely the red one. Her phone sitting on her dresser rang and she threw both the dresses on the bed, grinning when she saw that the caller was Callie. She sat on the bed with a bounce and kicked her feet happily as she answered.

"Hey, I was just getting ready to come get you. What's up?" Arizona frowned, her feet stilling, when she didn't receive a response. "Callie?"

"I am so sorry."

Arizona's heart sank. "What?"

"Sofia and Sally are sick."

"You can't go?" Arizona tried to hide how disappointed she was, she really did, but she could tell how obvious it was in her voice. There was a long pause and a soft sniffle before Callie answered.

"No... I'm sorry. I really, really did want to go out with you. I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"I guess I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can have lunch?"

"I'd like that. Give Sofia a hug for me. I hope she feels better."

"I will." Callie hung up without saying goodbye. If she spoke another word, she'd start crying again from the crushing disappointment she felt. She walked to her daughter's bedroom and smiled as she reached down to feel her warm cheeks. She hated when she wasn't feeling well, but the sleeping little girl sure was adorable all curled up in a ball. Callie knew she just needed to wait it out for now. Sighing, she left the door open a crack and picked up one of the books Arizona had given her and turned on White Christmas on the way to the couch. At least she'd have good company as she brought in the New Year alone.

An hour later there was a soft, but demanding knock on her door that said whoever was on the other side did not want to be kept waiting. Callie turned off the TV and jumped up to answer it without looking at who is was, shocked by who she did find on the other side. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Arizona was pushing her way into her apartment.

"I'm going to be a terrible doctor because I had no idea what kind of medicine to get and the kid who worked at the drugstore was useless, so I bought them all," Arizona said as she dumped out a paper bag full of various boxes and bottles onto the small coffee table. She walked to the kitchen and plopped another bag on the counter. "And then I called my mom to get the recipe for this chicken dumpling soup my nana used to always make when one of us was sick. I swear, it's magic. I had to go to the grocery store and got the ingredients, since I didn't know what you had here." Another bag made a clanking noise as it was set on the counter. "And since it is New Year's Eve, I also bought us some beer for now and some sparkling wine to toast with later. I figured you wouldn't want too much alcohol in case Sofia got worse or whatever." She turned around in a fast circle, her eyes darting around the small space. "Where do you keep your cutting board?"

"You're here," Callie said almost in awe.

"Of course I'm here."

"But..."

"Since you can't go to the party, I brought it to you. But I thought our party could be a pajama party because I like being comfortable." That's when Callie noticed the red pajama set Arizona was wearing underneath her jacket and scarf. Did she go to those stores like that? "Frank gave me these to me as a Christmas present," Arizona said when she noticed Callie looking. "I thought it was weird, but they're super comfortable, so..."

"Frank?"

"Santa."

"Oh..." Callie's head was still spinning from hurricane Arizona blowing in unexpectedly. "No, but wait. You were so excited about the party with your friends, though. You should go." Arizona had told her all about it during more than one of their phone calls over the last week. It was the first party she was going to get to go to since the summer before.

"No, I was looking forward to spending the evening with you the most. I don't care where. I promised you dinner and a party, so here I am."

"But-"

"Where's your damn cutting board, Calliope? This takes a while to cook, and I'm starving."

"In the top drawer right under you."

"Thanks. You better go put on some pajamas, because this pajama party is getting started and you can't come without them," she said with a wink before starting to open and shut all the drawers and cupboards, collecting what she needed as she did so.

Since there was obviously no room for argument, Callie did as she was told, stopping at the coffee table to pick up the medicines Arizona had dumped there. Callie wasn't comfortable giving them to her four year old without talking to her pediatrician first, but she wasn't about to tell Arizona that. One of them was the exact kind her doctor told her to give Sofia the last time she was sick, so she set that one aside. She'd call the nurses' line later to double check if Sofia got worse.

Gathering the rest, Callie brought them to her bathroom and put them in the medicine cabinet, out of reach of little hands and went to change and check on her baby girl. She couldn't get her to wake up, but at least she was still breathing. She checked her forehead and cheeks with the back of her hand and thought they felt a tad warm, so she used an ear thermometer to check her temp. It was just on the borderline, so Callie decided to leave her be.

"How's she doing?" Arizona asked when Callie emerged from Sofia's roomed dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Arizona frowned. She'd been hoping for the same pajamas Callie was wearing the last time she saw her.

"She'll probably be out for most of the night."

"Poor thing."

"Yeah... you need any help?" Callie asked, her eyes scanning the massive production that had started in her kitchen while she was in the other room. Now that Arizona was there in person again, she wasn't sure what to do.

"I just need to finish chopping these carrots and that onion and then it needs to simmer for an hour before we do anything else."

"Okay." Callie stayed lingering in the kitchen, staring at Sofia's door.

"How are you feeling?" Arizona asked, sensing something was off with the brunette.

Callie shrugged. "It's hard not to worry about her all of the time."

"I think all mothers feel the same."

"Yeah. She was born three months early and it was a long fight to keep her alive and for the first year it was constant doctor visits and surgeries and tests and..." Callie trailed off. "I just worry."

Arizona's knife movements slowed. Other than that first day, she had yet to hear anything about the birth of Sofia or what had happened that had killed her father. She didn't know if she wanted to know. It seemed too sad and Arizona didn't do sad. "She seems to be doing great now."

"She is. Really great." Callie smiled and Arizona could see just how much she loved her daughter. It was a whole new kind of beautiful.

"Can I ask you something?" Arizona scooped up the sliced carrots and threw them in the large pot she found and turned to face Callie. You don't have to answer."

"Sure."

"What happened? When Sofia was born."

Callie drew in a deep breath. It was something she never talked about, but, for some reason, she wanted to tell Arizona. "Car accident. They had to take her out to save both of us." She paused. "Her father was driving."

"Is that what..."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm still catching up on all the bills from it. Insurance covered a lot, but it was a long hospital stay for both of us and all the doctors after... Even four years later, it's never ending. Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning, but then I just have to look at her, and I remember that it's all worth it."

"She seems really happy."

"I like to think she is. Her happiness and good health is all I really want."

"What about you? Don't you want to be happy?"

"I am most of the time."

"What about the rest of the time?"

"I get lonely," Callie confessed with a heavy sigh. "I know it's kind of pathetic, but I'm human."

"It's not pathetic." Arizona smiled and took the few steps needed to be as close to the other woman as possible, a hand sliding up Callie's arm. "You're not feeling lonely right now, are you?"

"Not at all. I'm feeling pretty happy."

"Me too," Arizona whispered before pressing her lips into the other woman's, and Callie felt like she was drowning in a whole other way. She sighed through her nose as their lips slowly moved together like they were made for doing just that. There was nirvana in that kiss.

"Hi, by the way," Arizona said with a smile when she pulled away.

"Hi." Callie returned her smile. "I'm really glad you're back."

"Me too." Arizona squeezed her hand and went back to her soup.

"I left the Christmas tree up for you to see."

"I see that. You should turn it on." Arizona waited as Callie turned off all the lights, except for in the kitchen, and smiled when the tree was plugged in, bright, glowing lights filling the space. There was something about it that felt different than every other Christmas tree she'd seen. Maybe it was because she knew what had gone into it and how happy it made a certain little girl and her mother. "You guys did a great job. It's beautiful."

"Thank you. We had fun doing it."

"Want to open a couple beers for us?"

"Sure."

"I hope I picked something good." Arizona had spent a long, long time staring at labels feeling rather inept.

"Looks good to me," Callie said as she popped the lids off with a bottle opener. She held one out to Arizona, pulling it back when the blonde grabbed for it. "Kiss first."

"You're a dork." Arizona complied though, not because she wanted beer, but because she'd take any excuse for a kiss. It didn't last long enough for her liking and when Callie went to pull away, she wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and held her in place.

"Mmm, you overpaid," Callie said when they parted.

"You complaining?"

"Never."

"Good." Arizona took her beer and sipped it before setting it next to the workstation she'd made. "So, I brought some movies too, and the first season of Six Feet Under that I got for Christmas."

"You really thought of everything."

"Yeah... I'm kind of like that."

"What movies?"

"I just grabbed a stack off our shelf on my way out, so I'm not sure. They're in my backpack if you want to go pick one out. I'm up for anything."

Callie set her beer on the counter and went to pick up Arizona's bag, grunting when she had to actually make an effort to lift it. "What the hell is in here?"

"Everything. I find it's easier to just carry my life around in it. I never know where I'll end up."

"No wonder why you have a hard time on those stairs with five hundred pounds on your back." Callie unzipped the bag as she went to set it on the counter, but missed, the contents spilling all over the floor as it fell. "Oh shit," Callie cursed as she dropped to her knees to clean it up. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay as long as you didn't bust my iPad. My parents just got me that."

"It looks fine." Callie shoved it back in the backpack, her eyebrows shooting up when she saw what was underneath it. If it wasn't labeled, she'd have no idea what it was. Interesting.

"You like grape?" Callie asked in a teasing tone, waving the package in the air for Arizona to see. She smirked when all the color drained from the blonde's face.

"Okay, you know what? I am not apologizing for wanting to protect myself if needed," Arizona said too defensively as she snatched the item from Callie's hand.

"That's a good thing." Callie stood up and finished putting everything in the bag. "I'm allergic to latex, by the way," she said casually as she zipped it up and set it on the floor. "Not that you need it."

"I didn't- No, I-" Arizona stammered. She did not want Callie thinking she came there for sex, because that was not what Callie was to her at all. The thought didn't even cross her mind for that evening. Sure, she'd love to have sex with the brunette eventually, but she wanted to do things right and slow for once, whatever that meant. "That wasn't for you! It's just been in there forever. They were handing them out at school."

"Too bad." Callie tsked. She picked up the movie on top of the pile she left out without looking at it and went to put it in the DVD player.

Arizona went back to cutting an onion, her brain slow to process what Callie said. When it caught up, she stopped mid-chop and looked up again. "Wait, what?"

Callie laughed. Flustered Arizona was adorable. "Breathe, Arizona. I'm messing you with you." Kind of.

"So, you don't want to…? With me?"

"Oh, I do."

Arizona's cheeks reddened at the thought. "Me too."

"Okay."

Okay? That was it? All Arizona could think about now was Callie's head between her legs, and all she got was a nonchalant _okay_? She took a large gulp from her bottle and went back to finishing up her stock. She'd only been at Callie's apartment for less than an hour and had learned so much. "What are we watching?" she asked once she could speak again.

"Um," Callie picked up the box, "it's blank."

Arizona groaned. Great. Just great. "That's Gia."

"It's what?"

"Gia. That's the name of the movie. Nick burned it from the internet for me, that's why it's blank." She left out the part about how he had to find it on the internet because the real DVD had the good nude scenes cut out or shortened.

"Ah, see you are not just a Christmas tree thief then." Callie pressed play and retrieved her beer before sitting back on the couch. "Angelina Jolie is in this?" she asked when the credits started showing. "Oh and Elizabeth Mitchell! I really like them."

"Yup..." Arizona kept herself busy in the kitchen as she let Callie watch by herself, ignoring the screen as best she could. She didn't think the brunette got too far into it, maybe forty-five minutes or so, before she was up looking for a new movie. "You didn't like it?"

"I did, but it wasn't really the type of movie I had in mind for now."

"Oh..." Arizona's mind reeled as she tried to remember all that happened in the beginning of the movie. Most importantly, she wondered if Callie had seen her secret fantasy scene.

"You okay?" Callie asked as she flipped through the remaining movies.

"Yup."

"I've never heard of any of these."

When Arizona took a closer look, she realized she had grabbed her lesbian movie collection. What the hell? Why was it even out? If Nick was watching them while she was gone, she was going to kick his pervy ass. "I want to watch something festive, since we didn't see each other on Christmas, and it is New Year's Eve. White Christmas?"

"Okay." Callie wasn't about to admit she's already watched it twice that day and every other day since Arizona was gone. "I definitely won't fall asleep this time." She was wide awake now and incredibly horny, because apparently she suddenly turned into a teenaged boy who couldn't control her hormones when she saw naked women. White Christmas was the perfect thing to calm that shit down. The heavy make out session she and Arizona somehow ended up engaging in on the couch as the movie played in the background absolutely was not.

"We're never going to get through this movie together, are we?" Arizona was full on panting when she tore her lips away from Callie's, mainly from the rush and the strong, unfamiliar feelings the brunette evoked within her. From her position astride Callie's lap, she looked down at the brunette, who was looking back at her with desire filled eyes that Arizona was sure mirrored her own. Callie's face was red, her lips plumper and sexier than usual from extended use, and her hands were high on Arizona's thighs, squeezing. Arizona couldn't help but grind down into her. She had meant to stop this, she really did, but she couldn't. She leaned down again, their chests heaving and pressing together as she lightly kissed and sucked the sensitive skin on Callie's neck. The quiet moaning and whimpering noises the brunette was making egged her on.

They both groaned in protest when the timer Arizona set telling her she needed to start making dough went off, meaning they'd been going at it for a full forty minutes. No wonder why their lips were so sore.

"Mama!"

And apparently the timer had woken Sofia up too. It was going out the window as soon as they gathered their senses enough to get up.

"Mamaaaa!" Sofia was crying now and Callie was off the couch in a heartbeat, knocking Arizona to the side. Mood officially killed, which was probably a good thing. As Callie went to check on her daughter, Arizona went to the kitchen, giving them both time to cool down.

"Everything okay?" Arizona asked when Callie joined her awhile later.

Callie nodded. "She went to the bathroom, and I gave her some juice. Then she went right back to sleep, which means she's really not feeling well. No fever though, so I'm not too worried."

"Should I leave?"

"Why?" That was the last thing Callie wanted.

"I don't know."

"It's a pajama party. Doesn't that mean you're spending the night?"

"I wanted to, but if Sofia needs you..."

Callie smiled. She found Arizona's concern for her daughter endearing. "She's only going to sleep. She'll probably wake up good as new. You'll see."

"Okay, if you're sure." Arizona felt really weird about lusting over Callie with a sick child in the next room. And if Callie was anywhere near her, that's what she was doing. She couldn't turn it off. For the first time, she was second-guessing the whole kid thing.

"I am. I really want you to stay," Callie said with a beatific smile that immediately had Arizona back on board. She checked the time and saw they still had a few hours until midnight.

"Another beer?"

"Sure." Callie got two out of the fridge for them as Arizona went back to cooking. The brunette loved watching her in her kitchen working magic. "I got you a present. It's not much and nowhere near as great as the picture you gave me, because nothing can top that, but it's something."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." Callie went to the tree to get the last wrapped present sitting under it and brought it back to the kitchen. "Sofia made the wrapping paper with her new crayons."

Arizona wiped off her hands on a dishtowel and picked up the light, small package. She used a knife to carefully cut the tape so she could save the drawings on the paper. They looked like they were supposed to be snowflakes to her and Callie confirmed that they were. It was like two gifts in one. Inside the wrapping was a new cover for her cell phone in a beautiful solid royal purple color.

"I didn't really know what to get you, but I noticed yours was really scratched up and faded. I also noticed that you wear a lot of purple and you don't seem to be the _blingy_ type."

"I love it. Thank you," Arizona said with a kiss like that was just what they did, realizing that that entire night seemed to go way beyond a normal dating relationship. Was it even a dating relationship they had when they'd only been on one kind of date? Two if they wanted to count that night, too. She'd talk more to Callie the entire almost two weeks she'd known her than she talked to her last actual girlfriend and felt like she knew her a lot better, too. This was suddenly all very fast and overwhelming for her, and she couldn't breathe. She lifted a hand to scratch at her throat without realizing what she was doing.

"You okay?" Callie asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah." Arizona went to get her cell phone and pried off the old case, throwing it in the trash before putting on the new one. She held it up for Callie to see. "Perfect."

"Arizona, what just happened?"

"I panicked."

"Why?"

"It was only for a second."

"You still are. You can't look at me." Callie took a step forward and Arizona automatically took one back away from her. "Arizona."

"Umm..." Arizona's hand was on her neck again, scratching away. It was a nervous habit she had when she felt like she was about to lose control of a situation. Something she never knew how to handle well, because she was always so in control, all of the time. "The thing is, I really like you."

"I really like you too, but I don't see the problem."

"No, like really, _really_ like you. No one ever has made me feel as good as you."

Callie decided to not say anything and wait the blonde out.

"And," Arizona continued, "that is what is making me freak out."

"Why?" Callie was lost, which she was finding was something she was a lot in Arizona's presence.

"Because! What could we really be? When school starts again, I'm going to be really busy, and you're already really busy plus you're going to be going to school, too. Where could we possibly fit into each other's lives?"

"Arizona..." Callie sighed.

"And I'm going to Hopkins, no matter what. I can't get distracted, and I can't get rejected again."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I get it. You want to end this before we even start it."

Arizona felt herself starting to panic again. Losing Callie before she even had her made her feel even worse. "No."

"You need to make up your mind."

"Well, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you're absolutely right. I've been working so hard to make a better life for my daughter and me, and I can't get distracted from that either, especially now that I'm closer than ever."

"Then I guess I'm going home after all."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry."

"I don't want to throw away something that could be great just because it might, no, will be hard. Trust me, Arizona, I know hard. I've survived hard, and I can do it again."

"I don't know how you do it."

"Let me show you."

Arizona didn't know what to say. Callie was standing there right in front of her offering... something. Arizona wasn't quite sure what that something was. All she knew was that the brunette was just amazing, to put it simply, and Arizona needed to have her in her life in whatever way possible.

"Even if we only can see each other once every two weeks or whatever," Callie continued when Arizona didn't respond, "I still want to keep seeing you." When Arizona still wouldn't say anything, Callie felt like her heart was being squeezed and it hurt. A lot. She didn't want to pressure her for a decision, though. She had a feeling the blonde didn't take being cornered very well.

"I want to keep seeing you, too," Arizona said just as Callie was sure she was about to walk out of her apartment and life forever.

"You do?"

"I do."

"Okay then." Callie smiled. "We'll figure it out. I mean, we're still getting to know each other."

"That's kind of the best part."

"I wouldn't really know. I've never gotten this far before," Callie confessed.

"Well, I'm not really a relationship expert either, but I feel like getting to know you has to be the best part."

"Is that what this is?"

"What?"

"A relationship."

Arizona hadn't realized that was what she'd said. "It's definitely a _something_."

"That sounds good to me." Callie moved closer and smiled when Arizona didn't back away again. Their lips met slowly just as they embraced.

"I should finish dinner," Arizona said, opening her arms. "It's getting late."

"Okay."

As soon as Arizona turned around to turn on the sink to wash her hands, Callie pressed into her back and her hair was swept aside. A soft, warm kiss placed on the back of Arizona's neck made her shiver and her nipples harden. With another kiss, hands gripped her waist and pulled her back. "Callie, what are you doing?" she asked, suppressing a moan.

"I just really need to feel you right now."

"By all means, feel away." Arizona held on to the counter in front of her to steady herself and rolled her head to the side to give those lips more room to explore as they travelled across her skin, the tightness between her legs getting increasingly more uncomfortable as Callie continued to kiss along her neck, hitting spots no one ever bothered to try and find.

Her wandering hands didn't help either. Though it was nice feeling the other woman's curves against her body and her hands all over her, she couldn't stop thinking about how much better it would feel without anything between them. Like their pesky clothes.

"You were thinking of that one scene in that movie when we were at the Christmas tree lot last week, weren't you?"

"Uh..." Arizona blushed. Well, that answered that question. "Why?"

"You have the same exact look on your face right now as you did that night."

Arizona looked up, her breath catching when she saw Callie watching her in the window, illuminated by the light above the sink. Even through the reflection, Arizona could feel the heat of Callie's gaze. "What look?" she asked innocently, but she knew she looked guilty. Even when she wasn't guilty of something, she somehow managed to look guilty sometimes.

"Like you wish we were naked."

Okay, so maybe Arizona needed to work on her poker face.

"You're kind of dirty. I like it," Callie continued, her tongue lightly licking the spot on Arizona's neck, toward the back where it met her shoulder, which made her knees completely useless. She wobbled, and Callie chuckled against her skin, the low rumble of her laugh was felt most between Arizona's legs. "Looks like we found someone's spot."

"You're killing me," Arizona moaned as Callie went on to kiss and lick and nibble the same area. One minute they were possibly about to go their separate ways for good, and the next they were doing this. It was hard to keep up with, and Arizona was getting whiplash from the extreme back and forths. She found it exciting.

"I'm not sorry. I really like turning you on." In fact, it might be Callie's new favorite thing to do. "And turning you on, turns me on, so win-win."

Arizona turned around then. Leaning against the sink, she faced the brunette head on. They stared at each other, lust swirling in their eyes, both obviously wanting the same thing, but neither initiating it.

Smiling softly, Callie cupped Arizona's cheeks in both her heads, needing to touch her in some way. "You're so, so beautiful," she whispered. Arizona's lips parted, but whatever words she was about to say as a response were lost when Callie rubbed her thumb across her bottom lip. Callie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply when Arizona took her thumb into her mouth as if it were the most natural thing to do. "Arizona..." she groaned and opened her eyes again. Her heart started to hammer in her chest when she saw the new look Arizona was giving her. It was positively ravenous. Desire beyond measure welled up inside them as Callie leaned forward and their lips roughly met, the aggressive kiss full of intent and a clear turning point. Both respiring deeply, hands started to fumble over curves and pull at whatever clothing they could find.

Callie broke the kiss first with a gasp to lift Arizona's shirt straight over her head without bothering to unbutton the buttons. It was faster. The lacy red bra underneath made her mouth go dry. No one wears a bra like that unless they want it to be seen. She looked up and Arizona shrugged as if she knew what she was thinking. Callie tore that off next and Arizona seemed to have no problem standing in front of her half naked as she stared at her. Callie placed both hands over the blonde's breasts, marveling at how hard her nipples felt against her palms, and leaned in to resume their kiss, this one even more heated than the last.

"If we're really doing this right now, I'd like to take you to bed," Arizona said, gently pushing Callie off her. They were not going to have sex together for the first time in the kitchen.

"Do you want to?"

"Are you kidding?" They had reached the point of no return several kisses ago and Arizona was not about to put a stop to it. She just hoped the brunette wasn't going to either. Turning off the stove, Callie gave the other woman a wide devilish grin that told her there were indeed doing this now and Arizona grinned back and laughed as she was pulled forward. Slow-schmow.

Reaching the bed, Arizona was pushed down and her pants quickly disappeared. "Someone's enthusiastic," she teased.

"Shut up and scoot back."

Swallowing hard, Arizona did as she was told without hesitation. Callie looked like she was about to devour her and the anticipation within her was making it hard for her to control her breathing. Still in only her panties, Arizona laid back on a plethora of pillows, her legs automatically falling open and Callie dropped to her knees on the bed between them, watching the blonde's breasts bounce on her chest as she did so with that same devilish grin she wore before. Arizona didn't notice it though, too distracted by the suddenly naked Goddess hovering over her. When did that happen?

When Callie didn't make a move, Arizona scrambled to her knees so they were face to face and kissed her hard, both moaning as their naked torsos came together for the first time. They could feel each other's breasts smashed between them, and Callie couldn't take it anymore. She broke their kiss and swooped down to catch a nipple in her mouth. Arizona's hand on the back of her head guided her as her lips tugged and her tongue swirled, making it firm in her mouth before softly grazing her teeth over it and moving to the second one. She loved how responsive the blonde's nipples were. She straightened her back and looked directly in Arizona's eyes.

"Lay down," she said softly, but still with a dominant tone.

Arizona nodded and fell onto her back again. She was surprised at how easily she was able to cede control to the other woman. It wasn't even a question. As Callie's hungry eyes swept over her displayed body, Arizona had a feeling she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Since Callie was busy exploring her body with her eyes, Arizona decided to do the same with her hands, starting with those curves she'd been dying to touch since she laid eyes on them. She placed her hands on Callie's hips and the brunette moved to straddle her.

Arizona proceeded to run her hands down to her thighs, around to her butt, and down her legs. She had been right. They were spectacular. Arizona's hands came back around to her stomach and traced a finger over the long scar that she thought made her even more beautiful because of what it stood for, and then moved on to what she wanted most, smiling to herself as she palmed a breast in each hand. Callie was so soft and smooth and feminine and perfect.

"What do you like?" Callie asked, her voice rough. Arizona's hands all over her had made her feel very hot. And now they were massaging her breasts. She wanted more. She needed to do something.

"What do you mean?"

"What would you like me to do to you?" Callie said more specifically. "What do you prefer?"

Arizona's hands froze mid-squeeze and she blinked up at the brunette in surprise. No one had ever asked her that before. The easier question would be what didn't she like.

She must have taken too long to answer because suddenly Callie was completely on top of her, pushing her body between her legs as she possessively claimed her lips, the kiss fierce and demanding. It expelled all the air from Arizona's lungs, and she was left gasping when Callie's lips moved to her ear, heavy breaths washing over it sending shivers through her body.

"I asked you a question," Callie whispered before rising to one arm to brace herself against the bed and lifting her head to stare down at Arizona, who wasn't even given a chance to answer once again. Callie's other hand slid over her stomach and down to her underwear, shoving it under the damp material. Callie teased her hair and cupped her sex before using a finger to part her, adding another as she began to slowly explore her wet folds, allowing them a chance to get comfortable with one another like this.

Callie's eyes stayed glued to Arizona's face. Her darkened blue eyes stared back at her and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she smiled. Callie smiled back in almost an adoring way. She could watch and feel Arizona just like this all night long.

Arizona didn't agree. Growing impatient, her hips reached for more just as Callie easily slid two fingers inside her, both women groaning at the feeling.

"God, you feel better than I imagined," Callie murmured, dropping her forehead to Arizona's as she pulled her fingers all the way out and then plunged right back in again.

Arizona's back arched off the bed, and she gasped, her mouth falling open and eyes squeezing shut. She bucked her hips up into the next thrust, silently trying to tell Callie to give her more. But she withdrew her fingers instead.

"Why are you stopping? That's what I like!" Arizona groaned indignantly.

Callie's only answer was a soft chuckle as she shifted to pull off Arizona's underwear. They were a hindrance more than anything. When they were gone, Callie resumed her previous position, her fingers pumping into Arizona at a rate that could only be called teasing. It was driving the blonde insane.

As her tongue flicked over a strained nipple, Callie could practically hear Arizona's silent pleas for more, but she wanted to hear them. "Let it out," she ordered, her breath hot against Arizona's hypersensitive skin.

"Huh?" Arizona couldn't focus on anything but Callie's touch and didn't understand.

"You're holding back. You don't have to," Callie said, her lips moving from one nipple to the other as she pressed her thumb near the other woman's clit, and Arizona bit down on her own lip to stifle her cry of pleasure, her hands gripping the sheets at her sides. "See?" Callie made brief direct contact with her clit at the same time she bit down and Arizona's hips bucked up in surprise.

"Fuck, Callie!"

Callie grinned at the way her name sounded, a tremor running through her body. "Much better."

"I like it faster."

So Callie moved her fingers faster.

"And rougher," Arizona growled through gritted teeth.

That threw Callie off so much she almost collapsed. Quickly gathering herself, she added a third finger, filling the blonde complete before curling them as she dragged them out along her walls. As Callie repeated the action, Arizona wrapped both arms around her neck and spread her legs open wider, her hips rising and twisting to meet every thrust as Callie pounded even deeper into her. "Oh yes, yes, oh yes I reeeally like that," she moaned, and Callie moaned into her ear right along with her. She could tell the brunette was enjoying this just as much as she was.

Callie had wanted this first time together to last forever, to draw out both their pleasure for as long as possible, but now that she was inside Arizona like this, really feeling her, she was having a hard time holding back. Every moan and whimper and sigh and expletive coming from the woman writhing under her impelled her closer and closer to losing herself completely to lust and the overwhelming need to make Arizona come.

"I can't come like this," Arizona said as if she heard Callie's thoughts. "Fuck my clit."

Groaning, Callie did collapse that time, her body crashing down on top of Arizona's with her hand trapped between them. _That_ she didn't expect. "Jesus..."

"Do it." Arizona clawed at her back, encouraging her. "Make me come."

Without moving her body, because she didn't think she could, Callie dragged her fingers up and started rubbing feverishly where Arizona wanted, and the blonde started to swear directly into her ear, her words quickly turning into delicious sounds Callie couldn't even began to describe. Callie was so turned on, more than she ever had been, and the way they were positioned now made it so she was almost pleasuring them both at the same time. She started rocking her hips into her hand as she continued to finger the other woman.

Arizona easily figured out what the brunette was doing and shoved her own hand between them. Callie's wetness pooled in her palm as she entered her once before pulling out and rubbing her clit in tight circles, their hands moving together. Arizona could take her time later. Now, she just wanted to make Callie feel as good as Callie was making her feel and judging by the sounds she was making, she was.

Callie didn't normally take to direct stimulation, but Arizona had her coming incredibly fast. She stilled for a moment as she loudly road out her orgasm, her teeth biting into the blonde's shoulder to quiet herself. It was as satisfying as it was unexpected for both of them, and it had them breathing hard and grinning against each other's sweaty skin.

But, Arizona still hadn't come, and she needed to. Callie shifted as best she could for a better angle as she replaced her fingers still on Arizona's slippery wet clit with her thumb and used them to slip inside her opening. She immediately felt Arizona's walls squeezing them and pulling her in deeper.

Callie lifted her head and their mouths fused together, Callie kissing Arizona hard, pressing her deeper into the mattress, the thrust of her tongue inside her mouth matching that of her fingers between her legs.

With one last deliberate swipe of Callie's thumb, Arizona's nails dug into the back of the brunette's neck as she came hard, her thighs clenching shut around that masterful hand, and her body shaking from the power of the most sustained orgasm she'd ever experienced. It left her panting and in disbelief.

Feeling dizzy, Callie buried her face in the crook of Arizona's neck, her fingers slowing, but not stopping. She didn't want to, but she gave in to the blonde's twitching body, sliding them out and bringing them to her mouth for a taste. As she sucked, she glanced at Arizona, who had her eyes closed with a faint smile on her lips. Hair was stuck to her forehead and neck and her skin was blotchy. Her breathing seemed to have slowed and Callie wondered if she was still awake. Feeling rather proud of herself, she stared at Arizona for a moment, taking the chance to revel in having such a beautiful woman, who was obviously satiated all because of her, in her bed. Things like that just didn't happen to Callie. Now she was really never going to let her go.

Not wanting to bother her, Callie laid down against Arizona's side and wrapped an arm and a leg around her sticky body. Cuddling close, she smiled when Arizona wrapped her arms around her, and a hand languidly started caressing her hair.

Other than that, neither woman moved, both perfectly content for now. They were in no hurry to talk since neither of them were going anywhere. For now, everything felt just right.

Arizona kissed the top of Callie's head, making her smile, her eyes peeking open and when they did, she saw that she was facing the Christmas tree. It didn't take long for the twinkling lights to lull her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Arizona woke up shivering sometime during the night. What time was it?

When she opened her eyes to check, she was blinded by the bright lights of the Christmas tree. Groaning, she immediately closed them and shoved her face into the pillow her head was on. Breathing in deeply, she was overwhelmed with a scent she'd become addicted to. She didn't know what it was exactly. It was just…Callie.

Wait. Callie. Arizona lifted her head, turning it to find a bundle of blankets with a mess of dark curls sticking out the top next to her.

"Callie, covers," Arizona croaked, her throat bone dry. She reached over to try and get her to share, but the brunette had them wrapped tightly around her body. She guessed Callie wasn't used to sharing her bed with anyone and Arizona couldn't decide if that was a good or a bad thing.

After another attempt to wake the sleeping beauty, she gave up and settled for cuddling up next to her to absorb some of her heat. She scooted over, a smile developing on her face when she felt the ache between her legs. It wasn't one she felt often, only when she had a really good time. And Callie had shown her a really good time. She wrapped an arm around the blankets and pressed her face into Callie's hair. Even covered up, the brunette felt amazing in her arms.

Arizona didn't know if she had fallen asleep again or not when she heard an explosion followed by a noise that sounded like rapid gun fire and then an eruption of loud cheers. What the-?

She bolted upright and looked around. There was another explosion and bright flash outside the window. It seemed a lot like fireworks and only God knew what else. Illegal ones, probably.

What time was it again? The microwave told her it was midnight. They hadn't been asleep long at all.

"Callie, wake up." Arizona shook the other woman hard. She wanted her New Year's kiss, damn it. It was one of the only holiday traditions she actually believed in. The rest of the year depended on how good her New Year's kiss was. Getting one was a big part of the reason why she was there instead of at her friends' party. She didn't want one from anyone else, just Callie.

Arizona's eyes widened. Holy shit. She didn't want to be kissing anyone else. She only wanted to kiss Callie. She only wanted Callie kissing her. And she most definitely did not want anyone else kissing Callie. Oh man. Oh man, oh man.

"Callie!"

Boom!

"Mamaaaa!"

Son of a bitch.

Callie sprang up out of a dead sleep, startling Arizona. Explosions, a hard shaking, or Arizona's urgent pleas couldn't wake her up, but her daughter in the next room could? Arizona assumed it was a mom thing. Because Callie was definitely a mom, meaning she had a child, and Arizona didn't care. And she only wanted to be kissing Callie and Arizona didn't care. What was happening to her?

"Shit." Callie hurried to unwrap herself from the covers and jumped out of bed. "I hate this fucking neighborhood," she muttered as she scrambled to find her clothes. "Where are my pants?"

"Callie-" Arizona didn't continue when Callie gave her an inscrutable look. Sofia's bedroom door opened and they both panicked.

"Mama?"

"Sofia, stay in your room," Callie said in a voice that meant she was to absolutely be obeyed or else. "I'm coming."

Boom! Boom! Boom!

"Hurry!" Sofia cried.

"I'm coming right now." Callie grabbed the first items of clothing she found, Arizona's pants and her own t-shirt, throwing them on as she made eye contact with Arizona. "This was stupid," she said pointing a finger between them. "Really stupid," she added as she turned around.

The crushing feeling Arizona felt throughout her entire being when Callie walked away was unbearable. Feeling very naked and stupid, Arizona quickly got up and went to the kitchen to get her shirt and backpack. She pulled her pajama top over her head and took out a pair of jeans from her bag since Callie stole her pants, and she certainly wasn't waiting around to get them back. She didn't know where her bra or underwear went, but she didn't care. Callie could keep them. She just needed to get the Hell out of there.

After slipping into her boots and grabbing her jacket, Arizona was out the door, shutting it quietly behind her. She made it down two flights before she heard her name being called and picked up her pace.

"Arizona! Stop!" Callie yelled in that same voice she had just used on Sofia.

Arizona stopped. It was like she had no control over her body. That must be a mom thing, too. "What?" she snapped, spinning around to face Callie, who had just come into view half a flight of stairs above her.

That was a mistake, because the brunette looked as hurt as Arizona felt, and all Arizona wanted to do was close the space between them, take her in her arms, and comfort her. She crossed her arms over her chest and averted her eyes instead.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked as she descended a few more steps, a sharp glance from Arizona stopping her in her tracks.

What the hell happened? Did Sofia almost catching them naked together spook her? Remind her that her daughter was very real and not going anywhere? What?

"Away."

"But..." Surely Arizona wasn't running out on her in the middle of the night. "Why?"

"Uh, because we had sex, and you regretted it and now I'm-" Really embarrassed and heartbroken? "Now I'm going to go."

"Woah, woah, woah," Callie said as she jumped down the rest of the stairs to where Arizona was. She stood in front of her on the step below, blocking her escape. "Who said that?"

"You did." Arizona turned around to face the other woman, tears in her eyes. "Who else?"

"When?"

"You just said it was really stupid!"

"No." Callie smiled and visibly relaxed, confusing Arizona. "That's not what I meant at all. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

"I just meant we shouldn't have fallen asleep like that without getting dressed first. Sofia might sleep in if she isn't feeling well, but I wouldn't count on it. And she does not wait around in the morning for me to come get her." Callie reached for Arizona's hand and held it between her own. "Why did you run? Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I don't know." It's what she did, and she didn't know why.

"Do you really think I'd regret that for a second? That was _not_ stupid." Callie placed Arizona's hand over her chest. "See? My heart is pounding just thinking about it. It was amazing, and I know you felt it, too."

Arizona smiled as she rubbed her hand over Callie's thin t-shirt right over her heart. She liked touching her like that. "Yeah, I did."

"Please come back up."

"It's past midnight."

"Okay? Did your getaway car turn into a pumpkin?"

"No," Arizona said before lowering her head and mumbling something Callie didn't catch.

"What?"

"I want a New Year's kiss. It's dumb, I know, but I was really looking forward to it."

Callie's fingers curled around Arizona's chin, lifting it so she was looking her in the eye. "Happy New Year," she whispered, rising to her tippy toes to meet Arizona halfway, their lips touching softly at first then the kiss deepened just enough before they held it. It was the perfect New Year's kiss.

"Happy New Year," Arizona responded with a smile when they parted.

"Please come back up," Callie asked again, returning the blonde's smile. Maybe she was being dramatic, but Callie knew she'd die if the other woman left now.

Arizona nodded and let Callie take her hand. When they got back to the apartment, the first thing she noticed was what was in Callie's bed.

"Um, Callie?" she inquired, pointing at the Sofia sized lump.

"I'm sorry. She's terrified of loud noises, and they'll probably be going for most of the night." A lot calmer now, Callie easily located her sweat pants and took off Arizona's pajama bottoms, tossing them to her.

"It's okay. I can sleep on the couch."

"There's room for all of us."

"Uh." Arizona's eyes darted between Callie and the sleeping little girl before stopping on Callie.

"I'm sorry. That's kind of a lot right now, I know."

"No, it's fine." Arizona quickly changed and sat on the edge of the bed. She wasn't sure where she was supposed to position herself. Callie decided for her, moving Sofia to one side and climbing in next to her, putting herself in the middle. She opened her arms as an invitation and smiled when Arizona accepted. They arranged and tucked the covers around them and settled in, Arizona's back to the other woman's front, Callie's arms loosely wrapped around her. Arizona felt a kiss on the back of her neck, instantly relaxing her entire body, and she sighed as she snuggled deeper into Callie's embrace. It didn't take long for Callie to fall back asleep, but Arizona had too much to think about.

**XXXXXX**

The smell of food woke Arizona hours later, and she could tell right away she was alone, the empty feeling of not having Callie near her surprising her. Stretching, Arizona rolled over, scrunching her nose when she felt warm stale breath wash over her face and opening her eyes, she jumped when she saw big eyes staring right back at her.

Turned out she wasn't alone, after all.

"You sleep forever," Sofia said.

"Good morning to you, too, Sofia. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Do you have Santa's phone number?"

"Uh..." Arizona blinked. It was way too early for this. "I might somewhere. I'll look."

"Okay." Sofia rolled off the bed and skipped off. "She's awake, finally," she informed Callie as she joined her in the kitchen.

Callie looked up and caught a glimpse of the blonde before she disappeared into the bathroom. "You did a very good job watching over her."

"Can I have cereal?"

"I'm making breakfast right now."

"Why?" Callie never cooked breakfast.

"Because."

"May I play with my toys now?"

"Yes, you may." Callie wouldn't let her while Arizona slept, afraid she'd wake her. Sofia ran out of the kitchen and past Arizona without acknowledging her.

"Does she even care that I'm here? Or that I was in your bed? I mean, I don't know what I was expecting, but..." Arizona trailed off as she looked around the kitchen. Callie had already cleaned up the mess from the night before and was well on her way to making a new one. How long had she slept?

"I don't know. I haven't really picked her brain, yet. I know she likes you, but she hasn't questioned your presence." Callie smiled and leaned back when Arizona came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Mmm, I like this."

"Me too."

"I hope bacon, eggs, and toast are okay."

"Sex _and_ bacon? I may never leave," Arizona whispered in her ear before placing a kiss just below it. Callie switched off the stove and turned around in Arizona's arms, smiling as she looked down at her.

"This is the first breakfast I'm making you. It has to be good."

"First, huh? Does that mean you plan on making me more?"

"Well, yeah..." Callie's smile wavered slightly. "Don't you want me to make you more?"

"I'd like to make you some, too," Arizona said, and Callie's smile returned to full brightness. "If that's okay."

"I'm okay with that."

Smiling up at Callie, Arizona, once again, found herself enraptured by the woman in her arms. It was the way she felt when she was near her or even thinking about her and how those eyes looked at her with such intense passion and how that smile warmed her from the inside out and pretty much everything else about her. Completely and utterly enraptured. It made her giddy, and she liked it. She wanted more all the time. And she wanted it all to herself.

"So... do you make a lot of other girls breakfasts?" Arizona asked slowly. Oh God, was she really doing this?

"I've never made even _one_ girl breakfast before." Callie laughed at the absurdity. It wasn't like she brought people home often. Try never. The few dates and flings she'd had over the last few years always ended up at the other person's place, and she definitely did not get breakfast after.

"Do you want to make other girls breakfasts?"

"No?" Callie frowned. Was this a trick?

"I don't what to make any other girls breakfast, either."

"Who said you had to?"

"I don't think you're listening to what I'm saying."

"I am, too. You don't want to make breakfast, which is fine. I'm happy to do it for you."

"No," Arizona said with an adoring smile, "I don't want to make anyone else breakfast but _you_. And you don't want to make anyone else breakfast but _me_."

"So, we only make them for each other?"

"Right."

Arizona knew the exact moment it clicked in Callie's head what she was asking. It was when the fork she was still holding went crashing to the ground.

"Girls are freaking complicated," Callie mumbled as she picked up the utensil, tossing it in the sink before spinning around to face the other woman again. "Why do they have to make things so difficult?" She struggled to control the smile that tugged on her lips when Arizona's face fell.

"What?" That was not the response Arizona had been hoping for.

"If you want me to be your girlfriend, just ask me to be your girlfriend. It's that simple. I feel like we just had the dumbest conversation for-" Arizona's lips cut Callie off with a kiss that was way too short.

"I know it's soon. We have a shit ton to figure out, and it plays into that whole young and stupid thing you weren't too happy about, but do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"That was a compelling argument."

"Okay, how about: I really like you, and you really like me, we go really well together, and the sex was awesome, and we should have lots more. Do you want to be my girlfriend?

"Yes..."

"There's a but."

Callie's eyes shifted to Sofia playing under the tree in the living room. "I'm just not sure you thought this through."

"I did. I thought about it for most of last night, but I do need you to understand something." Arizona waited for Callie to say something to make sure she was listening.

"What?"

"School is my baby, and Sofia is yours. Those are our priorities right now." Arizona was aware that hers would eventually change, but Callie's never will. "I think as long as we both understand that, we'll be okay to try this out."

"I think you're right."

"So, can I get a 'yes' without a 'but'?"

"Yes," Callie said firmly, leaning in to seal the deal with a quick kiss before Sofia saw. She didn't mind showing affection in front of her daughter, but she really needed to talk to her about things before she saw her mommy kissing Santa's elf. It was bound to be incredibly confusing. The euphoric feeling she was feeling as she looked at Arizona was unreal, and she had to question if she was really awake or not. "Best New Year's ever," she declared. Dream or not, it was still true.

Arizona laughed. "It is."

"So, girlfriend of mine," Callie grinned, "you hungry?"

"Very." They never did eat dinner the night before.

"Grab a plate." They quickly made themselves each a plate and one for Sofia, poured two mugs of coffee, and a glass of apple juice. Joining the little girl in the living room, they sat around the coffee table to eat. The two women found it was impossible to keep their eyes off each other, and they couldn't focus on anything Sofia was saying. Luckily Callie had mastered the art of seeming like she was listening and was able to make right noises in appropriate places.

"Arizona, why are your ears round now?" Sofia asked, getting their full attention. Arizona and Callie exchanged glances before turning to her. They had been waiting for that question to come.

"Because I'm not an elf anymore," Arizona answered. It was true. She wasn't.

"Why?"

"Because, I quit."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to go back to the North Pole."

"Why?"

"You sure are full of questions."

"This is what kids do," Callie whispered into Arizona's ear.

Arizona sighed. "Because I wanted to stay here with you and your mom."

"Why?"

"Because I like you guys."

"Why?"

Even though she would have liked to have heard the answer, that's when Callie decided to step in. "Sofia, honey, that's enough. Let Arizona eat."

"Sorry," Sofia grumbled, making a face as she bit into her toast.

"It's okay," Arizona said. She smiled at Callie, locking eyes with her again. Breakfast with a chatty four-year-old was not how they planned on spending New Year's morning together, but plans changed all the time, no matter how well thought out. Callie certainly didn't plan on taking her daughter to see Santa and falling for an elf, but there she was. And Arizona had woken up that fated day planning to swear off relationships and trying to find the right someone indefinitely, but Callie had changed that the second she'd shown up.

Things changed. That was life. It was how one dealt with the unexpected changes that mattered. Don't fight it. Go with the flow. See what happens. A new year was right there in front of them, like the blank pages of a brand new journal, waiting to be filled with the unknown. Anything was possible, and Callie and Arizona were excited to start filling the blank pages with life and color together. Their new plan was to ignore the lines, staying inside them was boring.

"Arizona," Sofia said through a mouthful of bacon. It had been quiet for way too long for her liking.

"Yeah?" Arizona thought this was good practice for her patience levels. So far, she was doing well, she thought.

"Your shirt is on inside out. I can see the tag." Sofia knew how to dress herself properly, most of the time, so she noticed these things.

"No, it's just a price tag, I think," Arizona said as she ripped the adhesive tag Sofia pointed out off her the back of her sleeve. It was an odd location for it and she didn't know how she missed it before. She had taken the pajamas straight out of the box Frank had given them to her in. She didn't have any other decent pajamas to wear, and they felt too soft to resist. She had worn a jacket over them until she got to Callie's, got distracted by cooking, and then it came off and here they were. Her mouth fell open when she took a closer look at it. It wasn't a price tag at all.

"What?" Callie asked with a curious expression.

"It's for you," Arizona said as she held out the tag, her eyes fixed on Sofia.

"What do you mean and why are you looking at Sofia like that?" When Arizona didn't answer her, Callie took the proffered tag and read it. With her eyebrows drawn together, she looked at Arizona then to her daughter and back to the gift tag in her hand again. Huh.

_To: Callie_

_I'm sorry your gift was late, but I promise it will be worth it. This someone is a one of a kind rare find, and you better treat her as such. She is also nonreturnable, so I hope I got you the right one._

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

_Love,_

_Santa_

_PS. I wouldn't unwrap this gift in front of Sofia. Say hi to her for me._

* * *

**THE END!**

**Yes, really.**

**For now. Epilogue or something similar to come. I've already been talked into it.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Nic**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I have six (oops) more chapters of this for you guys that I'll be posting a few days apart, because it's too easy to miss multiple chapters posted at once. **

**And after A LOT of back and forth (seriously, ask HandsThatHeal) about how I wanted to do this thing, I've decided to do it a little differently. We're flashing forward first this chapter, then we're going back in time for a few chapters to hit on some of the more important (happy and not so happy) parts of their lives. **

**Y'all are probably like 'whaaat?' right now, but you'll see. I think it works. It's basically my way to stop myself from turning this into a full-fledged fic. **

* * *

**_Beta Lady: HandsThatHeal _**

* * *

**_Four years later..._**

Arizona sat slumped on the bench in front of her locker, too exhausted to wipe the tears forming in her eyes. Out of everything she was currently feeling, anger over not being able to control her emotions was the strongest. She needed to learn how to manage better if this was what she wanted to do with her life.

But, a child had just died right in front of her, and she couldn't do anything about it. In school, and in her first five months so far of being a surgical intern, she'd already seen quite a few patients die in a variety of ways, but this was her first child.

Her resident had acted like he'd done her a favor by allowing her to observe in the OR that day on what she knew after the fact was a near hopeless case. Maybe he had. She knew she needed to go through these firsts, but that didn't make it any easier. It was supposed to be a reprieve from the almost three straight days of scut she'd been assigned to for smart mouthing him.

She was still angry about that, too. It wasn't her fault he was an idiot.

She couldn't believe she'd barely survived med school for this. It had been a long grueling, frustrating process, but she'd done what she set out to do. Against all the shit that had been flung at her over the last four years, she had finished number one in her class and was now an intern at Hopkins because she had the commitment, the passion, the dedication, almost perfect board scores, references other applicants could only dream about, not to mention acing the interview. And, she'd been so damn proud of herself when she was matched with her first ranked choice, until she actually got there. Now she felt like she didn't know a thing, anymore.

Half sighing, half groaning, Arizona peeled the last of the surgical accoutrement she still wore off her head and threw it directly onto the floor at her feet, looking around. The cold, empty, disconsolate locker room didn't help her mood any, but she couldn't get herself to move. She blinked as if testing her eyes. At least her tears had stopped. She really wanted a cigarette, but it had been three years exactly since she's had one and she wasn't about to ruin that now.

What she just couldn't get past was how the little four-year-old girl reminded her too much of the little four-year-old girl she had met on this day exactly four years ago. But, unfortunately, this one would forever be four-years-old. The other one was clear across the country and not so little anymore.

Arizona sighed again. Sofia had probably grown ten feet since the last time she'd seen her. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was almost four o'clock in the afternoon which meant it was still only one in Seattle. Sofia was probably at school. Or was she on winter break already?

"Dr. Robbins!"

Arizona jumped, looking up. Apparently the rest of her intern class had come into the locker room after her at some point and standing directly in front of her was the last person she wanted to see.

"What?" she asked with a sigh, though she already knew.

"I asked if you wanted to go out after our shift, tonight."

"What do you think, Nina?"

"I think, yes."

"Well, you're wrong."

"We had so much fun the last time, though."

"I already told you that was a one-time thing."

"Why? It's just drinks. Other people are going to be there, too. You don't have to be alone with me again if you don't want."

Arizona sighed heavily. The woman, who happened to also be one of her four roommates, was persistent, and it was beyond aggravating. "I've told you a thousand times why."

"You're not allowed to have fun?"

"I need to focus, and I have plenty of fun. Not that that's any of your business."

"Ha! I'll believe that when I see it."

Arizona opened her mouth to tell her to go fuck herself, but a television turning on in the room got her attention, the unmistakable voice of Rosemary Clooney singing about being disillusioned by love, deluging Arizona with feelings. All kind of feelings. "Turn that off!" she yelled. "That TV is for announcements only!"

Everyone turned to her with matching shocked expressions. Arizona Robbins almost always kept to herself and mostly people avoided her, because she'd be the first to throw someone under a bus to get ahead. She was as ruthless as they came, but she was also incredibly smart and knew her stuff. She often impressed with her in-depth answers, and it annoyed her fellow interns to no end that she was always outshining them. No one liked a know-it-all. But she was also guarded, mostly quiet, and always seemed just a little bit sad, making her a little dark and mysterious and that made her intriguing. No one really knew what to think of her, and no one had yet to break through any of the walls she had shown up with five months ago. An outburst like that from the usually calculated and robotic blonde was highly unusual. And, at closer look, it looked like she'd been crying. That was more unnerving than anything.

"Robbins? All okay?" another one of her roommates, Bernie, asked.

"I said turn it off," Arizona growled. She could not watch that movie. It was special, and it just felt wrong to watch it now.

Not without her.

It didn't even feel like Christmas.

Arizona's headache suddenly got much worse. She slammed her locker closed and jumped up. "Actually, I'm leaving. I need some sleep or coffee or something." Something to her usually meant sex, but that wasn't going to happen, it hasn't happened in over five months, and she didn't know when it would happen again.

"You going home?" Nina asked. "Need a ride? It's snowing."

"I'm staying here. Our shift isn't over, remember?"

"Maybe-"

"Damn it, Nina! Leave me alone or I'm reporting you for harassment," Arizona threatened. She was officially fed up with the pint sized brunette. She was like a little puppy that always needed attention to feel validated. Except Arizona would have no problem kicking this puppy, no matter how cute she was.

"Why are the hot ones always so mean?" Nina asked, a longing look in her eyes as she watched the blonde storm out.

"She just needs to get laid," Bernie said as he pulled his dirty scrub top over his head.

Nina threw her hands in the air. "I'm trying!"

"Well, maybe you should stop. You're just making it worse."

"But I don't wanna," Nina pouted.

"You're pathetic."

"Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, but all the 'grr' she has going on all the time isn't very attractive."

"You don't know what you're talking about. It just makes her hotter."

The pair's eyes widened when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

A female someone.

Afraid to look at who it was, neither one of them moved, hoping the source would go away if they pretended not to hear it.

It didn't.

"I'm looking for Arizona Robbins. I was told she might be in here."

At the unfamiliar, but incredibly sexy voice, they both whipped around, eyes growing even wider when they saw the woman now standing in front of them. They had to look up, as the woman was significantly taller than both of them, made even taller by a pair of basic black pumps. She was wearing a knee-length skirt suit that was perfectly tailored to fit her luscious body. The red blouse underneath was open just enough to show a silver heart necklace and a tasteful amount of cleavage and the matching red lipstick on her lips was pretty much life changing. Nina was staring hard at those lips when they moved again.

"Do you know her?"

"Who?" Bernie asked, feeling just as flustered as Nina looked. Sleep deprivation had him wondering if he was hallucinating.

"Arizona Robbins. She's blonde, blue eyed, dimpled, gorgeous..."

"Why?" Nina asked as she tried to casually fix her ratty hair. She couldn't even remember the last time she brushed it. The woman in front of her had long, luxurious hair she could only dream of having, and everything about her made her feel like a hobo. "Is she getting served?"

"What?"

"You look all business-y, and why else would anyone be looking for her?"

"I just got done with a job interview."

"Here?"

"Yes."

Nina's eyebrows shot up and disappeared behind her bangs. Interesting. "Doing what?" she asked.

"Can you just tell me where Dr. Robbins is, please?"

"Not before you tell us your name."

"Why?"

"Because valuable information isn't free around here."

"It's Callie. Now tell me."

"You just missed her," Bernie said, scowling when Nina elbowed him hard in the ribs. "What the hell?" he mouthed.

"I had a plan!" she hissed in his ear.

"Do you know her or are you two morons just wasting my time?" Callie asked, growing exasperated. She was kind of in a hurry here.

"See? Hot ones are mean," Nina whispered to Bernie before saying, "She said she needed sleep or coffee or something," loud enough for Callie to hear.

"That's very helpful, thank you," Callie said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Without another word to the two bozos she couldn't believe were actually doctors, she spun on her heel and strutted toward the door of the locker room. She was fully aware they were watching her and couldn't stop the smug smirk from forming on her face.

"Hey!" Nina yelled after her. She waited for the woman to turn around and asked, "Did you get the job?"

"I did," Callie said with a wink and a grin as she quickly made her exit.

"Dibs!" Bernie called when he was sure she was out of earshot.

"No way, dude," Nina laughed. "That suit has lesbian written allllll over it."

"Are you allowed to stereotype your own kind?"

"Sure." Nina shrugged. "Just as long as no one else does it."

"If that's true, then that's probably why she's looking for Robbins."

"All lesbians don't know each other, dumbass."

"She did call her gorgeous."

"Because she is gorgeous. I thought we had already established this?"

Nina groaned when both their pagers went off. "Noooo! I'm so tired."

"We all are." Bernie pulled a fresh scrub top over his head and grabbed his friend's elbow. "Come on, if we beat Robbins maybe we'll get a chance to do something worth doing for once."

"I hate her," Nina grumbled as she let him drag her out of the locker room. Except she didn't hate her at all and that was the problem.

* * *

With the largest coffee the hospital had to offer in hand, Arizona fell through the door of the first on call room she could find, thanking whoever was listening that it was empty. She set the mostly empty cup down on the small table next to the bed and flopped down face first, moaning into the pillow as she let her body relax. She was so beyond exhausted, and it felt so good to finally lie down. She felt like she could sleep for a month straight and still be tired.

Turning her head, she glared at the small artificial Christmas tree that stood on a table in the corner. They were in every room in the whole damn hospital to get everyone in the spirit or something. But, to Arizona, it was just another reminder that it was that time of year again and that she'd be spending the holiday alone. Whatever. She never really liked Christmas anyway.

Her pager went off and, after checking to make sure it wasn't an emergency, she ignored it for the first time ever before tucking it under her pillow. They'd page her again if she was really needed.

She didn't know how long her eyes had been closed when she was roused out of her sleep by a smell, of all things. But it wasn't just any smell, it was _her_ smell.

"Arizona."

Arizona's heart stopped. That was her voice too. She was afraid to open her eyes in case she was dreaming. The bed dipped next to her and the presence that came with it felt so familiar, her heart started to pound right out of her chest. Was this really happening?

"Honey, open your eyes. I want to see you," came that voice Arizona lived for and she knew then it really was happening. She wasn't crazy. She opened her eyes and Callie was really right there, her eyes glinting with love.

"Are you really here?" Arizona asked just to make sure.

"I am."

"How? Why?" Arizona was so confused. Thrilled, but confused... and sleepy. "I thought you couldn't make it."

"I'm your Christmas present, and you're mine."

"From who?"

"Santa." Callie chuckled when Arizona rolled her eyes. "Your parents."

"How did you find me in here?"

"It wasn't easy."

"You could have called me."

"I wanted to surprise you."

Arizona reached up and pulled Callie down to her, kissing her for the first time in five long, long, _long_ months. "You still give me butterflies," she thought out loud against her lips before kissing her again, deeper, her fingers combing through her hair. It was longer, but it was just as soft.

"Hold on." Callie stood up and took off her jacket and shoes so she could get more comfortable.

"You look hotter than I remember," Arizona said as she reached out and ran her hand up Callie's thigh. "Did you get all dressed up just for me?"

"Actually, no." Callie sat down on the bed and Arizona sat up, facing her. "I love you," she said with a smile as she cupped Arizona's cheek.

"I love you too," Arizona breathed and leaned into her girlfriend's touch. It felt so good to say that with Callie sitting right in front of her in person. They smiled softly at each other, soaking each other in, both barely believing this was for real.

"How you holding up?" Callie asked after a moment. As beautiful Arizona always was, she wasn't looking well and she knew there were many reasons for that, one in particular.

"Umm..." Arizona knew she wouldn't be able to lie to Callie, because she'd see right through her. "Not good."

"Yeah, I thought you'd need me extra today."

Arizona nodded, tears filling her eyes again as Callie gathered her in her arms. Not only was it the four year anniversary of when they first met, but, because someone somewhere had a sick sense of humor, it was the also the third anniversary of the absolute worst day of her entire life and sometimes it still hurt as if no time had passed. "I'm so tired," she cried into Callie's shirt. Her very nice shirt. Wait, why was she all dressed up again? Did she get an answer before?

"Then go to sleep."

"I'm supposed to be working."

"They'll survive without you for a bit."

"But you're really here and I don't want to miss it."

"I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere." Callie smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to tell Arizona what that really meant, but she wanted her to be more alert.

"Promise?" Arizona asked, already halfway to sleep.

"Promise."

* * *

After almost an hour straight of being in the same position, Callie's body started to ache. Arizona was still dead to the world in her arms, and she didn't want to disturb her. She knew from their phone conversations that she had been working herself to the bone recently, and she desperately needed the rest. And it felt so good to have her in her arms again; she didn't want to let her go for as long as possible. So, Callie lay there content, softly touching every part of Arizona she could reach as she listened to the sounds of the hospital outside.

As it turned out, Callie liked hospitals more than she thought the average person should. She felt like they were living and breathing right along with the people inside them, and they never slept. Her time spent during her clinical year at Seattle Grace made her realize a hospital was, for sure, where she belonged. Granted, she spent most of that time in a lab, but she still loved it.

And, she loved the science. She was damn good at it, too. She excelled at everything she tried, impressing her teachers, her peers, and even herself. Chemistry, hematology, microbiology, mycology, virology, parasitology, and a plethora of other 'ologies' all just clicked for her. She'd never experienced anything like it. She was sure she drove Arizona nuts when she came home every day wanting to tell her every single mundane thing she had learned, because Sofia did the same thing to her. But in the end, she and Arizona were able to help each other out.

Callie had done so well, Seattle Grace wanted to keep her upon graduation. They'd even offered more than the usual starting salary, but Callie had other plans. Unbeknownst to Arizona, she'd spent months networking hard, and thanks to her irresistible charm and the connections she had made, she landed herself an interview at three different hospitals within thirty miles of where Arizona was. They were contingent upon her graduating and her getting certified. Check and check. Easy peasy.

Her first interview was in the very hospital they were in now, and she'd flown in insanely early that morning for it. She hadn't been lying when she said she was Arizona's Christmas present. Her trip to Maryland was already planned two months earlier on the insistence of Daniel and Barbara. The whole family was coming, but the rest of them weren't arriving until later that afternoon. Keeping it a secret had been torture, but Callie wasn't about to piss off Arizona's parents by spilling the beans. She'd come a long, long way in her relationship with them, and she liked to keep the peace as much as possible.

When Callie got the call from Hopkins, she switched her flight to the red eye. It hadn't been the first time she'd nervously boarded a plane by herself to fly across the county to start a new life, but this was a different kind of nervous. An excited one, not a terrified one, like before.

Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd be hired so easily. She needed to seriously thank some people back in Seattle. She didn't even have to go to her other two interviews later that week. This was exactly where she wanted to be, and she couldn't wait to start the next part of their lives together.

That had been their plan from the very beginning. Wherever Arizona ended up for her residency, Callie and Sofia would go, too. Even though, she'd be spending five, hopefully more, years there, there was no question. The problem was their timing didn't quite work out. They found out in January that Arizona would be leaving in July for Hopkins, and Callie didn't graduate until December, a full five months later. Almost half a year.

Even though they both swore they would never do it again, they decided to do the long distance thing. Again. Arizona had spent two of the three summers they'd been together across the country doing research. It wasn't easy, but they had survived it, and it paid off. Arizona was sure that was what made her stick out among most of the other applicants to Hopkins. They thought this time would be like those times before and tried to remain positive.

So, when July came around all too quickly for their liking, a teary Callie and Sofia had put a stoic Arizona and all her belongings on a plane with tentative plans to visit at least once.

It hadn't worked out that way. There simply wasn't any time in either of their schedules to fly across the country just for a couple days. They had to make due with phone calls, Face Time, and almost constant text messages.

And this time it wasn't just two months, it was five or more. They didn't know how quickly Callie could come out after graduation. Even so, five or more months out of the rest of their lives together was supposed to be a piece of cake, but it wasn't.

At all.

It was one of the hardest things either of them had had to endure.

"Sofia," Arizona mumbled out of nowhere, both startling Callie and making her laugh.

"What?" Callie asked quietly, unsure if Arizona was really waking up or not.

"Where's Sofia?" Arizona stretched out her legs and yawned before nuzzling into Callie's warmth again. "Please tell me she's coming, too."

"She is. She's with your parents." Callie checked the time on the wall and reminded herself she needed to call her own dad to tell him she'd made it. "At their hotel by now, I think."

"My parents are here, too?" Arizona asked with a sleepy smile. This Christmas wasn't going to be so terrible after all.

Callie nodded. "But, you're not seeing them until tomorrow. I wanted one night with just us, and I knew as soon as you saw Sofia, you'd ignore me."

"That's not true," Arizona mumbled. It was a little true, especially after the day she'd had.

"They're bringing her by first thing in the morning. After they spoil the crap out of her, I'm sure." Callie had to make an effort not to roll her eyes.

"Spoiling her grandchildren was what my mother was born to do. Didn't I tell you?"

"What's your dad's excuse?"

"Pffft. Have you met Sofia? She was born to manipulate men into giving her whatever she wants."

"Arizona!" Callie laughed, and then shuddered. "Don't say that. She's only eight."

"Yeah, which means we only have like six or seven more years before boys are knocking down our door."

"Or girls..."

"No. Not uh. No way." Arizona shook her head vigorously. "She's way too boy crazy, already."

"I was boy crazy and now look at me," Callie said as she made a point to fondle one of Arizona's boobs.

Oh how she had missed those boobs.

Arizona welcomed the attention, turning to make herself more accessible. "I never was," she said a little breathlessly as Callie's hand slipped down the front of her scrub top and into her bra. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. It wasn't much, but her poor neglected body was enjoying it immensely.

"You never chased boys around the playground?" Callie asked teasingly. She was happy Arizona seemed to be in a better mood now. "Not even one?"

"Sure I did, but only to beat them up."

Callie laughed. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Shrugging, Arizona closed her eyes and sighed when Callie rolled a sensitive nipple between her thumb and finger. She'd been so horny for so long, she was sure she could come just by that. "So, just you and me tonight, huh?" she asked, arching her back, asking for more.

"And all your roommates."

"My door has a lock on it, and I pay extra to have my own bathroom. We can pick up a pizza and some beer, and we never have to leave it."

"Sounds perfect," Callie said as she removed her hand from Arizona's bra. She was dangerously close to the point of no return. "When can we do that?"

"I still have a couple hours left."

"Give me your keys. I'll go get everything and all you have to do is come home."

"Oh my god," Arizona said, turning to squeeze Callie tightly in her arms. "I am so happy you're here."

"Me, too."

"How long do we have until you leave me?" Arizona asked, already making herself sad by her girlfriend's inevitable impending departure.

"Well..." Callie stalled.

This was it. She had to tell her. She shifted enough for Arizona to get the hint to move, and they both sat up on the bed. "Um..." And suddenly she felt irrationally nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay?" Arizona said, frowning. "Is it serious?"

"Yes."

"What? Just tell me."

The last time Callie had shown up out of nowhere with 'something to tell her', Arizona's world had fallen apart.

"Well, you know how I graduated a couple of weeks ago."

"Yes, Callie," Arizona said flatly.

Of course she knew. How could she not? The absolute worst part of their distance was how she couldn't be there for the ceremony. Callie was there for her when she officially became a doctor, but Arizona had to watch Callie graduate on her phone from thousands of miles away in the very same on-call room they were in now.

She had been so proud of her when she watched her walk across that stage. She knew how hard Callie had worked for that moment, since she'd witnessed it herself for over three years, and she'd finally done it.

And Arizona had missed it. Her parents went in her place, and her dad snuck down to the stage to get as close as possible with his phone. She'd never seen a smile like the one she saw on Callie's face when they announced her name, and Arizona had heard Sofia screaming from the audience out of view. It was one of her favorite moments of her life and the second best thing to being there in person, but she still felt awful about not.

"Honey, I've already told you a hundred times, I still felt like you were there. Stop beating yourself up over it."

"I wasn't," Arizona lied.

"Yeah, you were. It's okay. Really." Callie smiled and took Arizona's hand as she scooted closer. "Okay, so... you know how I took my certification test?"

"Which I'm sure you did great on," Arizona encouraged. They'd spent hours together on the phone studying for it.

"Oh, I did," Callie bragged. Thanks to Arizona, she'd kicked its ass.

"You got the results in already?" Callie nodded with a smile, and Arizona grinned. "You passed?"

"I am now officially board certified."

"Oh my god, Callie! Yay!" Arizona said as she threw her arms around Callie's neck. "I'm so proud of you. Not that I had any doubts about you passing. You're so smart... and hot. It's not fair. You're only supposed to be one or the other," she rambled. She couldn't help it. She suddenly felt high in Callie's presence. That wasn't a new feeling.

"Look who's talking," Callie said as she tugged on the lab coat Arizona had been too tired to take off earlier. She ran her finger over the embroidery of Arizona's name and really looked at her for the first time in her uniform. "You look like an actual doctor right now. It's weird."

"I am an actual doctor!" Arizona laughed.

"I think I liked the elf costume better." Callie pouted. "I miss it. I can't see your legs in these," she said as she pulled at Arizona's scrub bottoms. "I miss those legs."

"Stop!" Arizona said, giggling as she pushed Callie's hands away. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually giggled, but she was sure this woman was the cause of it then, too. "This gig pays a little more."

"Just a little."

"Okay, now what?" Arizona asked, giddy with excitement. If Callie already had her results, then that meant she and Sofia should be able to move soon for sure, and they could finally start the next phase if their life together. "What's the next step? How can I help?"

"Next, I would need to apply for jobs."

"You'll get one. Easy. Hopefully not too far from here."

"Well, I kind of already got two offers."

"Really? Where?"

"Seattle Grace." Callie smiled when Arizona seemed to deflate.

"Absolutely not. Where's the other one?"

Callie paused, enjoying watching Arizona squirm before leaning in close to her lips, and said, "Here," as she tried to kiss them, but Arizona moved her head back, denying her, and she pouted.

"Here?"

"Here."

"Here?"

"Yes, here!" Callie laughed when Arizona's jaw dropped. She tried to get a kiss again, but was again denied.

"How?"

"I know people who know people."

"When do you start?"

"Next week. Our stuff is already packed and on its way."

Callie had been packing them up for weeks, only taking the smaller essentials. The bigger stuff, she had donated. She was moving whether she got a job or not. She'd done dumber things in her life. Besides, she didn't think Arizona would mind, and Sofia seemed more excited than her.

"You're saying you're not leaving?"

"Never." Callie leaned forward, but Arizona turned her head away. "Will you kiss me, damn it!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so-" Arizona was cut off by Callie's lips on hers and she smiled against them before kissing her back. "We're really going to work at the same hospital?" she asked when they parted, still unable to believe this was real. Seeing Callie whenever she wanted was better than Arizona could have ever hoped for.

"We are."

"So does this mean when I order tests, you're going to be the one who performs them?"

"Yup."

"That's so cool!"

"I think so, too. And it's a real job. With good money." Callie drew in a deep breath. It was just a fraction of what Arizona would be making when she was done, but it was definitely enough. Way more than what they had before. "And we can get an apartment. A real apartment with our own bedroom."

"And our very own door!" Arizona said like she just couldn't believe it. This news kept getting better and better.

Grinning, Callie nodded. "And Sofia won't have to live in a closet anymore."

Arizona sighed as she looked into Callie smiling eyes. How did her day go from the worst to the best so quickly? "I really am dreaming right now."

"I have one more thing," Callie said slowly, knowing what she was about to say wasn't going to go over very well. "You've done so much for Sofia and me over the last few years. You don't have to worry about us anymore. Let me take care of you now for a bit. All I want you to do is whatever you need to do to be the best surgeon you can be."

"Callie, I love supporting you guys."

Since Callie had to spend forty hours a week working unpaid during the final stretch of obtaining her degree, most of what Arizona made as an intern was put towards rent in a room in a house with four other interns. She kept enough for herself for the bare essentials, and the rest she sent straight to Callie and Sofia to live. It wasn't a lot, especially compared to the hours she put in, but it was more than they ever had before.

Arizona loved being able to support their little family. Becoming a surgeon was still her dream, but now she was dreaming it for all three of them. It was a dream she didn't even know she had and the feeling of being able to live it was beyond words. "It's why I do all of this."

"I know, but I still don't want you to have to worry about anything."

Letting it go, Arizona smiled. She still had a long way to go for her career, but now that they were together in the same state, she felt like she could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. "You're the best Christmas present I've ever been given."

"Same here."

"You know what will make this all even more perfect?" Arizona asked, leaning in for another kiss.

"What?" Callie asked just as their lips met.

"Sex," Arizona said bluntly, making Callie laugh and pull away. "It's not funny! It's been soooo long."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Just a quickie," Arizona said, pulling at Callie's shirt. Her hand was immediately batted away. "Hey!"

"We've waited this long. What's a few more hours? And this isn't exactly where I want to do this for the first time since you left."

Sighing, Arizona sat back. Callie kind of had a point, but she pouted anyway. "I do need to wrap up here, so I can go home." Usually she'd just stay at the hospital at that point, but now she may never go back.

"Keys?" Callie asked, standing up.

"In my locker. Number 56. The code is Sofia's birthday." Arizona watched as Callie picked up her jacket and put it on. "You look so grown up right now. I've never seen you dressed like that."

Callie laughed. She did kind of feel like a kid in her mother's clothes. "So do you."

Arizona stood up to fix Callie's collar. "We've come a long way, huh?" she asked as she fingered the silver heart around the taller woman's neck. Callie pulled Arizona's necklace from where it was hidden just below the V of her scrub top and smiled.

"Yeah, and we still have a long way to go together. Almost an entire lifetime, still."

"I can't wait."

"Me either," Callie said with a kiss. "I'll see you later."

Arizona nodded, her eyes glued to Callie's lips. She'd missed seeing that smile in real life so much. A computer screen didn't do it justice. And if her pager hadn't chosen than moment to go off, she would have stood there all night staring at it.

"Guess I really do have to go now," she said with a pout.

"Go be an awesome doctor."

"Don't wanna."

"But, the sooner you go, the sooner you can come home."

"Fine." She hated when Callie was right.

"That's my girl." Callie pinched Arizona's butt before kissing her goodbye and shoving her out the door with the promise of pizza, beer, and lingerie in her very near future.

* * *

"Callie!" Arizona yelled into her house as she kicked off her boots, stumbling over them in her haste. Catching herself on the wall, she kicked them aside as she shrugged out of her heavy jacket. She threw it on the couch as she moved into the living room along with her scarf, gloves, hat, and bag before running up the stairs to her bedroom. She didn't want them to slow her down. When she got to the top of the steps, she saw the door was closed, and she threw it open without knocking.

"Cal-oh my god," she squeaked, pressing her hand over her heart because she was sure she just died. It felt like it stopped, but then immediately started pounding again extra hard as if trying to catch up. Callie had promised lingerie, but she still wasn't prepared for what she found in her room.

Callie stood in the middle of the floor with her hands on her hips, smiling like she knew exactly what she was doing. The light pink, tight fitting chemise she wore fell just above her mid-thigh, barely there cups lifting her breasts, and she stood with her leg out in just a way Arizona could see a thigh slit that revealed a whole lot of leg. The shiny satin material made Arizona's hands ache to touch it, but she couldn't get herself to move.

"Welcome home," Callie said when she was sure Arizona had gotten her eye fill.

"Uh..." Arizona blinked and she might have started to drool when her eyes travelled down and down and down those amazing legs she missed being wrapped around her until she saw the shiny black peep toe pumps that easily put Callie over the six foot mark.

"You hungry?" Callie asked before turning around to pick up the box of pizza she had left on the dresser. It was really an excuse to show off the lace up back of her outfit. It's what sold it for her when she bought it weeks ago. And so did the color. It wasn't her normal go to, but she liked how feminine it made her feel.

"Uh," Arizona repeated, looking down at what she wore; a boring plain grey sweatshirt, a pair of well-worn jeans, and mismatched socks. She didn't even know what underwear she had on underneath, but she was sure they weren't sexy. She didn't keep sexy ones at work and after taking a quick shower so she didn't come home to Callie smelling like a hospital, she'd thrown on the first clean pair she found in her locker. In retrospect, she should have thought that through more, but she really had only one thing on her mind. "No, not yet," she said after finally finding some words. How was she supposed to eat, when Callie looked like that? "I should change."

Callie smiled to herself. "Or you could come over here and kiss me?" she said as she sat on the edge of the bed, eager to get their evening started. She wanted Arizona to come to her.

"But-"

"I think you look like my Arizona, whom I happen to find incredibly sexy, and whatever you change into, I'm just going to immediately take off anyway. So come here."

"But you look so..." Arizona's mouth hung open as she searched for the right word. Hot wasn't going to cut it this time.

"How about we both get naked, and then we'll be even?"

"No," Arizona said, taking a few steps forward, "you definitely need to keep that on for a little longer." She came to a stop directly in front of her girlfriend and put her hands on her shoulders as Callie's arms wrapped around her lower back, pulling her closer. Arizona smiled down at the woman who always looked back at her so adoringly. "If this is what I'm going to be coming home to every day, my days are going to be much more bearable."

"So, you like?"

"Love."

"Then that could be arranged." Callie's hands slipped inside Arizona's sweatshirt, and she froze with surprise before lifting it to peek underneath. "You're naked under there," she said, sounding lame even to herself.

Nodding, Arizona bit her lip to keep from laughing. The look on Callie's face was priceless. She really had been in a hurry to get home, and it looked like it may have worked out in her favor, after all.

Callie pushed Arizona back enough to be able to stand up and quickly got rid of the sweatshirt. Leaving Arizona standing before her topless in only a pair of jeans, she made a noise she couldn't explain. To Callie that was much sexier than any piece of lingerie she could think of, and she wanted her now more than any other time she could think of. She needed to control herself, though. "I love you," she said, her lips just barely grazing over Arizona's before curving into a smile as her fingers slid down her sides and gripped her hips just above her jeans. Yeah, she definitely liked this.

"I love you, too," Arizona responded, stretching her neck up to close the small distance between them for a firmer kiss. As their lips softly touched, she thought about all they'd been through to get to this point, and she honestly had never felt more love for another human being than she did in that moment. And, by the way Callie kissed her back, her kiss full of affection, devotion, and love, Arizona could tell she was thinking the same thing, too.

Humming in approval when the slow kiss suddenly increased in speed and passion, Arizona ran her hands up over the material covering Callie's sides. It was soft, smooth, and a little cool to the touch. The feeling of it rubbing against her hardened and sensitive nipples as she stepped in closer to Callie's body was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Then Callie ran her nails up her back, and her whole body shuddered, the mixed sensations overwhelming her.

But, even so, she needed more.

As she pushed Callie backwards, Arizona's hand slid further down, and she started to stroke Callie through her damp panties, eliciting a moan from the brunette that Arizona felt between her own legs.

Callie gasped, breaking their kiss, when her back suddenly hit a wall. She had been aware they'd been moving, but hadn't been paying attention to where. "What?" was all she could manage before Arizona's mouth was on one of her nipples, sucking and licking it through the thin black lace embellishment that covered it.

Arizona tried to slip a hand inside Callie's panties, but the silky material gave very little leeway. It felt like they were made from the same material as the chemise Arizona had pushed up to gain access. They probably even matched exactly, but she really didn't care about that right now. She suddenly didn't care about anything other than doing what she'd been dying to do for months.

Deciding they needed to go, she pushed them down, Callie automatically lifting a leg to step out of them. They got caught on her heel, and unable to untangle them fast enough, Arizona knocked one shoe and then the other off her feet, tossing them all aside, her lips never leaving Callie's body.

Standing up straight, Arizona pressed into Callie more, smashing her into the wall, her fingers seeking Callie's clit, and with the added pressure of her thigh pushing against her hand, she started to circle it. The rough material of her jeans rubbed against the sensitive skin of Callie's inner thigh, turning her on even more. That mixed with everything else was too much.

"Stop," Callie said through ragged breaths, her fingers pulling at Arizona's hair to try and get her away from where she was sucking on her neck. "You're going to make me come."

"I know," Arizona said without missing a beat. Wasn't that the point?

"No, too soon. I wanted to-" And then Arizona's fingers were deep inside of her and Callie lost it. "Oh god yesss," she hissed, her hips thrusting forward as she forced Arizona's head up with the hands still in her hair. "Keep going," she growled against her lips before smashing them together.

She came as soon as Arizona bit down on her bottom lip, her orgasm ripping though her so suddenly, she cried out from both the shock and the pleasure. Maybe she'd just forgotten what it felt like, but it seemed better than she remembered, and the thought of doing the same to Arizona made her recover in record time.

Arizona seemed to catch on right away, and she took a step back. They said nothing, only looking into each other's eyes with matching smiles as Callie unbuttoned Arizona's jeans and helped her out of them. Callie's remaining clothes were next to go before they moved away from the wall to get more comfortable.

Kissing slowly and with less urgency than before, they settled in the middle of Arizona's bed with her on her back and Callie's full weight on top of her in the best possible way.

"God, you feel so good," Callie enthused in a whisper, dragging her lips from Arizona's mouth to her neck, spending only a short moment there before moving lower to her chest. "I've missed being with you like this," she murmured as her lips surrounded a nipple. She sucked gently, wanting to take her time, but Arizona had other ideas.

She captured Callie's chin with a hand, lifting her head enough to be able to kiss her again. Their lips met with a passionate and unable to be contained force that felt painfully good, and Callie almost instantly slipped her tongue between Arizona's lips, their desire surging as their tongues danced. Both of Arizona's hands slid up to tangle in Callie's hair, and as she wrapped her legs around her waist, she thought it didn't get any better than this.

But then one of Callie's hands was between her legs, touching her where she hadn't been touched in so long, and she let out a low groan. Clearly she'd been wrong.

Unable to hold them any longer, she lowered her legs, moaning "I love you," through Callie's increasing thrusts. Callie's only response was to keep kissing her as she twisted her fingers, stealing whatever breath Arizona had left.

A door slammed so hard downstairs, it seemed to shake the entire house, but they didn't pay any attention to it. Nor did they pay attention to the heavy boots pounding up the stairs, even as they got closer to Arizona's room. And they ignored the hard knock on her door.

"Arizona! I know you're in there. I saw your bike on the porch. I said I'd give you a ride. What happened?"

Arizona growled against Callie's lips, the vibration making Callie moan, and if she were still wearing her panties, they'd be soaked all over again.

"Ignore her. She usually goes away," Arizona said after another knock. "Just, please, don't stop. Don't ever stop."

"Are you dead?" the muffled voice asked a second later through the door.

"Who is that?" Callie asked. Lifting her head, her fingers stilled inside her girlfriend.

"No, don't stop!" Arizona whispered in a desperate tone. She reached up and grabbed the back of Callie's neck to bring her back down to her lips. She was so, so close.

"I'm not making you come with someone listening right outside the door."

"I'll be quiet," Arizona promised just as another sharp knock pierced the quiet of the room.

"No, seriously, who is that?" Callie asked again as her fingers slipped out of Arizona, making the blonde whine.

"Fucking Nina."

"Ooo, the chick who desperately wants in your pants? The one you _accidentally_ went on a date with?"

"She tricked me! She said it was a group thing. And I didn't even want to go. You made me."

"Because you needed to go out and have some fun. I didn't say you should go out and get yourself a stalker."

"I told her _sooo_ many times I have a girlfriend, but she refuses to believe me." Arizona huffed when Callie only laughed at her. "You're supposed to be jealous and hot or something."

"I'm very aware of how desirable my girlfriend is," Callie said as she leaned forward to lick Arizona's earlobe. She wasn't jealous. She was pissed. "And I doubt she's hotter than me, so..."

"Oh, whatever." Arizona's breath hitched when Callie's fingers pressed into her clit and the same time her teeth sank into her earlobe. "Yeah, keep doing that," she demanded, wrapping her legs around the other woman again.

"What?" Callie asked with a smirk. She knew what Arizona meant, and she kept doing as asked until she could feel her just starting to-

"Arizona!" Nina knocked again. "Come out with us later."

"Go away!" Arizona yelled out of pure frustration. Before she knew what was happening, Callie broke free of her hold, got up, and started to frantically search for something to throw on.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked, scrambling off the bed to follow. "We were kind of in the middle of something here."

"I need to get rid of this person." Or kill her. Same thing.

"Don't you dare cover any of that," Arizona said as she waved a hand to indicate Callie's deliciously naked body. It should never be covered, in Arizona's opinion, and definitely not now.

"You want me to meet her naked?"

"No, just stay there, and I'll get rid of her." On shaky legs, Arizona pulled a t-shirt from the floor over her head before hopping into a pair of boxers on her way to answer the persistent knocks on her door.

"What is your deal?!" she barked when she opened it. She quickly stepped out and shut it behind her before anyone saw her girlfriend naked. That was for her eyes only.

"You were having sex!" Nina accused as soon as she saw the disheveled state the blonde was in. She was flushed, breathing heavily, and her shirt wasn't even on right side out.

"I was trying to," Arizona muttered as she crossed her arms. She really missed sex and being interrupted in the middle made her very, very cranky. She couldn't wait to move out and get their own apartment with their own bedroom.

Nina leaned against the hallway wall and grinned. "I was starting to think you were a nun."

"Just because I won't have sex with you, doesn't mean I don't get any."

"You told me you had someone back in Seattle."

Arizona rolled her eyes. Now the other woman acknowledged that. "I do. Two someones, actually." She never usually went into her personal life with anyone she worked with. To her, her life was hers and no one else's business.

"What?!" Nina grabbed for the door handle, but Arizona slapped her hand away. "Who's in there? Is it that chick from Derm, because trust me, you don't ever want to go there."

"Bye, Nina. Don't come back, or I'll probably hurt you," Arizona said with her sweetest smile as she cracked the door open and slipped back into her bedroom. She laughed when she heard Nina groan loudly through the door before stomping away. Still laughing, she turned back to Callie. "That was oddly satisfying," she said as she took off her shirt.

"You know what else is satisfying?" Callie asked from her position back on the bed, her eyes glued to Arizona's body as it came back into view.

"I can take a pretty educated guess."

"You'd probably be right." Callie stood up just enough to grab her girlfriend by the waist, and she tumbled backward, Arizona squealing with laughter as Callie easily flipped them over and pinned her down.

"I love you so much," Callie said, and the smile Arizona gave her was breathtaking. She was breathtaking; Callie corrected herself in her mind as her hand and eyes travelled down Arizona's body.

"I love you, too."

"Now where were we?"

"You were about to make me-" Arizona's words were cut off by a groan when Callie entered her.

"Make you what?" Callie asked with a smirk, adding her thumb, making Arizona whimper and squirm under her renewed touch. "Oh, right," she said as she swooped down to also resume their kiss. There was nothing she loved more than Arizona moaning in her mouth as she came because of her.

As Callie brought her closer and closer, Arizona started to buck her hips wildly, and even as she thrashed under her, Callie somehow managed to keep her fingers in place until the out of control movements stopped abruptly, a tremor replacing them as Arizona moaned against her tongue.

Arizona broke their kiss to stutter out, "Th-that," before hugging Callie as close to her as she could as she rode out her pleasure.

As Arizona clung to her, Callie couldn't help but think to herself that she was wrong before. Arizona felt better than good. Everything about her did. But right then, as their sweaty, naked bodies moved together, she thought of their sex. Over the years, even when they weren't officially a couple anymore or beyond angry with one another or trying to distract themselves from something that was just too hard to deal with, it had always been beyond good. But, gone were those days of using it for all the wrong reasons. Now it was just good sex because they loved and couldn't get enough of each other. And that made it the best.

"I'm hungry now," Arizona said a few minutes later when she could form a full thought again.

Callie laughed. "It's probably cold," she said, shifting to remove the majority of her weight from where she'd collapsed on top of her smaller girlfriend.

"Isn't it usually by the time we get to that point?" Arizona asked with a groan as she tried to sit up. Now this was the kind of exhausted she loved.

"True." Not wanting to get up, Callie lifted a hand, firmly said, "Accio pizza!" and then pouted when nothing happen.

"You did not just do that," Arizona said, doubling up with laughter. "Oh my god! I've missed you so much." No one made her laugh the way Callie did. It also might have been one of the cutest things she'd ever seen. She leaned over and kissed Callie's still pouting lips.

"Okay, fine, I'll get it for us," she said when Callie wouldn't kiss her back, crawling to the end of the bed. If she leaned over it just enough, she could reach the box on the dresser, and she thought she had it under control until it fell out of her hands and onto the floor. Apparently she wasn't fully recovered yet, and of course, it landed in such a way that when she tried to quickly pick it up, it fell out of the box. Maybe Callie didn't notice. She looked over her shoulder to see her girlfriend looking back at her with a raised eyebrow. God, she was hot. "Um..."

"You cut people open with those hands?"

"I don't usually have orgasms that make me weak first, so this isn't entirely my fault."

Callie had to give her that one. "Is it ruined?"

Arizona glanced down at the pile of crust, cheese, and sauce that was now staining her carpet. "Little bit, yeah. I can have another one delivered."

"Nah," Callie shrugged with a smile, "I think we can survive on beer and sex for one night."

Arizona grinned, happy she wasn't in trouble. "Well, we have done it once before and survived."

"Then it's settled." Callie leaned over the side of the bed to produce a six pack. Beer, or any alcohol, wasn't something they got to have a lot, even when they worked at a bar. It made it seem that much more like a treat.

"You thought of everything," Arizona said as she watched Callie use a bottle opener to open two of the bottles.

"Except to order a backup pizza."

Arizona ignored the comment and grabbed the beer Callie offered her. She raised it in the air between them and waited for the other woman to do the same. "To the next chapter of our lives together," she said, clinking the tip of her bottle against Callie's. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Callie repeated and sipped her drink with a growing smile. She took another, longer drink as her eyes swept over Arizona, who was now lying on her stomach, kicking her feet behind her, happily humming to herself as she spun the bottle around in her hand. It was something Callie has seen her do a hundred times before. Even though Seattle had become her home for the last nine years, it hadn't felt like it anymore when Arizona left. The old adage 'home is where your heart is' never made sense to her until now.

"It feels so, so good to finally be home," Callie said fervently.

Arizona looked up and smiled when she met Callie's eyes. She knew exactly what she meant. "Yeah, it really does."

* * *

The next morning, even though she was still on Seattle time, Callie somehow woke up first. Thanks to having Arizona sleeping by her side again and an exhausting night, Callie had slept incredibly well. Better than she had in months.

Since it was still ridiculously early, the house was quiet. She wanted to get some more sleep, but her brain was already working too hard. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Baltimore with Arizona was going to be her life now. The three of them had talked about it and talked about it for almost a year, and it was finally here. Saying goodbye to their friends had been hard, but the reason why they were doing it made it easier. It was still going to be a huge adjustment, though; new school for Sofia, new job for Callie, and getting to know an entirely new city.

But, she mostly thought about the apartment they were going to get. They lived together in her tiny one in Seattle and had managed, but like Arizona, Callie was beyond excited to just get a door. With her salary and Arizona's stipend, they were going to be able to get a really nice place, she couldn't wait.

Arizona's hand resting on her stomach twitched, and she smiled. They were lying pressed together, facing the same direction, with Arizona hugging her from behind. Callie heard and felt her girlfriend release a contented sigh on her neck, reconfirming to her that this move was most definitely worth it. Not that she needed it.

"Love you," Arizona murmured, kissing Callie's shoulder.

"Love you, too."

"I missed waking up with you."

"Me, too."

"And you're naked. Bonus." Arizona gently squeezed a breast, smiling when Callie laughed. They could count on one hand how many times they'd been able to fall asleep and wake up together naked like this. That new door of theirs couldn't come soon enough. They'd probably never sleep clothed again.

They fell silent, Arizona caressing Callie's body, her hand pulling away the sheet wrapped snugly around them before continuing to glide over her enviable curves. Callie could tell her mind was hard at work, too.

"What are you thinking about back there?" she asked, turning her head just enough to look over her shoulder. Arizona reached for her lips and kissed her before answering.

"Marrying you."

"Oh?" That was not what she'd expected to hear. Callie turned around completely to face her girlfriend. "What about it?"

"I'm questioning the decision we made before I left," Arizona said as her hand slid up the other woman's back to her hair, where she started to stroke it. Smiling, she thought of how Callie would look as her bride one day.

"Hmm..." was all Callie could manage in response, her heart suddenly in overdrive. She scooted down enough to nuzzle her face against Arizona's chest, hoping if she waited long enough she'd elaborate. A few minutes ticked by before her patience was rewarded.

"Minus those few months we were broken up, we've been together for almost four years now." They liked to mentioned those months every once in a while, because it reminded them of what happens when they let things build and build until they imploded.

Still Callie waited.

"I think it's time," Arizona said carefully after another thoughtful pause. "I want us to be a real family."

Surprised, Callie lifted her head. "I thought we decided we were waiting?"

"I don't want to. Do you?"

"I'd marry you right here, right now. You know that."

Arizona did know that. "Okay."

"Okay? That's it?" Callie asked, incredulous. She hadn't been kidding when she said she'd marry Arizona right that second.

Arizona fought back a smile. "What?"

"What do you mean what? You can't just leave it like that."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Don't you want to ask me something?"

"Not right now. There has to be rings and romance and Sofia."

"Fine," Callie sighed. She did want those things, too, but she was so excited now.

"Speaking of Sofia, when's she coming?" The doorbell ringing answered Arizona's question before Callie could. "Is that her?" she asked to be sure. When Callie smiled and nodded, she jumped out of bed and put on the first decent clothes she could find before taking off at a full run. She couldn't wait another second.

"She doesn't know you're going to be here! It's a surprise!" Callie yelled after her. Not wanting to miss the reunion, she scrambled out of bed and quickly got dressed.

Arizona made it downstairs and to the front door just before Nina did, making an unnaturally high pitched noise as she threw it open and dropped to her knees.

"Mama!" Sofia squealed, throwing herself into Arizona's open arms and immediately bursting into tears.

"Mama?" Nina mouthed silently at Bernie, who had popped his head into the entry hall to see what all the brouhaha was about. He shrugged, and they exchanged dumbfounded looks. This was a huge reveal (at least to them) from their usually reclusive and extremely reticent roommate.

"I missed you so, so much," Arizona said vehemently, breaking down into tears, too as she hugged her little girl tighter. She'd been right; Sofia had grown ten feet since she last saw her.

"I missed you, too."

Arizona couldn't hold herself in the squat she was in, and she toppled over backwards, laughing and crying, with Sofia falling on top of her. God, she was such a mess. A happy, blubbering mess. She didn't care. Last night had been great, but now she finally felt whole again.

Sofia lifted her head, and Arizona held her squirming body in place as she started to kiss every inch of her face, making her not so little girl giggle uncontrollably. "I love you. I love you. I love you," she said with every kiss.

"You're getting me all wet!" Sofia said, giggling as she tried to wipe her face.

"Say you love me, too, and I'll stop."

"I love you, too! I love you, too!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Yes!" Sofia gasped, laughing so hard, she was struggling to catch her breath. Arizona relented and loosened her grip.

"Say it again." Arizona would never get tired of hearing it.

"I love you," Sofia panted. Sitting up so she was straddling Arizona's stomach, she placed her hands on her mom's cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"Why are you?" Arizona asked, laughing as she used her shirt to dry Sofia's beautiful face.

"I don't know."

"I am because I'm so happy to see you, and I'm happy that I never have to say goodbye to you, for that long, ever again."

"Really?"

"Yup, you're going to live here with me, now."

Nina and Bernie, who were still listening, because they were frozen to their spots in shock, glanced at each other. What did that mean?

"In this big house?" Sofia asked, looking around with interest.

"No, not here here. In Maryland, remember?"

"Oh..." Sofia had kind of gotten excited about the house. "Yeah, I remember." Of course she remembered. She had to leave her school, all her friends, and her Sally. But both her moms promised her it would be worth it, and they also promised her a kitten.

A step on the staircase creaked, and Nina and Bernie looked up, their jaws dropping when they saw the woman from the locker room the day before, who were now all smiles, coming down the stairs. She was wearing baggy shorts and the over washed and faded 'my brother is a Marine' t-shirt they'd seen Arizona wear the few times when she was actually home long enough to lounge around in her pajamas. It was one of the only personal things they knew about her.

"Mom!" the little girl said happily as she jumped up to fling herself at Callie.

Nina gave Bernie a look that clearly said, "What the actual fuck?"

"I just saw you yesterday, silly," Callie said, laughing as her daughter smashed into her stomach face first.

"I know, but you're both here now, and that's better," Sofia explained, grinning as Arizona joined them. She grabbed one of each of their hands and started swinging them. Callie and Arizona smiled down at her, then at each other, relishing in the feeling of them all being together again.

"Is it our turn yet?" a deep, familiar voice said by the door and Arizona turned her head, smiling wider when she saw her parents. She hadn't even noticed them there, but of course Sofia hadn't come alone.

"Mom, Dad, hi!" she said as she moved to give them hugs, made difficult by Sofia, who refused to let go of her and Callie's hands. "Thank you so much for this," she whispered in her dad's ear. "Best Christmas present ever."

"You're very welcome, honey. I knew what you wanted," he said.

Even though she had just seen them the day before, Callie gave the older Robbins hugs too. "Good morning," she said with a smile. "I hope Sofia behaved."

"Of course she did. She always does," Barbara said, beaming at the little girl. She hadn't been in her life too long, just a couple of years, but she loved her like she was her own. "She's just perfect."

"Grandpa let me stay up a whole hour late!" Sofia said excited. Watching TV with him was one of her favorite things to do. She thought his commentary was so funny.

"Oh, really?" Callie asked, shooting Daniel a disapproving glare. There was once a time when she wouldn't dare do such a thing, but things changed.

Arizona's parents moved to Seattle almost two years ago to be closer, and they'd been a great help in caring for Sofia during the two women's busier years of school and work. Callie felt less guilty leaving her with them than with her neighbor, whose health wasn't as great as it had once been. If it weren't for their help, Callie would have never been able to go back to school after taking time off, and she'd forever be grateful to them. That was another major change coming up. After Christmas, they were going back to live in southern California where it was warm.

Daniel rolled his eyes, but chuckled. It was a well-known fact that Sofia couldn't keep a secret. "I thought we weren't telling your moms?"

"Mama, who are those people staring at us?" Sofia asked instead of admitting she'd messed up again.

"Those are two of my nosy roommates." Arizona had hoped they'd go away by now. She pointed to each of them. "Nina and Bernie. Guys, this is my daughter, Sofia, my girlfriend, Callie, and my parents."

"It's not nice to be nosy," Sofia said as she gave them both a look that matched the one Callie had just given Daniel.

"It's nice to meet you all," Nina said with a stilted smile. She didn't do kids or parents, and Callie was suddenly glaring at her so hard, she thought she might combust. "Well, I gotta go now. Have a good day!" she said as she made a beeline for the door. It slammed behind her before anyone else could respond.

Bernie was much more cordial, shaking hands with the older Robbins, making Sofia giggle by bopping her nose, and standing awkwardly in front of Callie before deciding a handshake would do. Luckily for him, he received a winsome smile in return. Were men allowed to swoon?

"What's the plan for today?" Barbara asked once the introductions were over.

"I have to work the night shift, tonight," Arizona said regrettably. "But, I think the first thing we need to do is eat breakfast."

"Can you make French toast?" Sofia asked Arizona. "Mommy doesn't do it good."

Callie would have been offended if it weren't true. There was something magical about Arizona's French toast.

"I don't think I have stuff for that." Arizona frowned. "I don't think I have any food here at all, actually." And if she did, it was probably expired or moldy.

"I have plenty of stuff," Bernie said. "Help yourself."

"Thanks, B. I'll pay you back."

"No need. I'd just like some too."

"Show me where everything is, and I'll whip it up while you girls get dressed," Barbara said.

"But, I want mama's French toast," Sofia whined.

"Where do you think I learned how make it?" Arizona asked. When Sofia just gave her a puzzled look, she pointed at Barbara. "And hers is even better."

"Okay..." Sofia said, sounding not so sure about that. She was willing to try, though. Her grandmother did make the best everything else.

"The kitchen is right through there, Mom." Arizona pointed ahead, where the open kitchen was visible down a long hall. Barbara led the way followed by her husband, Sofia, and Callie while Arizona and Bernie brought up the rear.

"Robbins, you've been holding out on us," Bernie whispered as he blatantly checked out Callie. "Damn..."

Grinning, Arizona smacked his arm. "Hot, right?"

"Now all those noises coming from your bedroom last night make sense."

Arizona just kept on grinning. She really missed sex, and she didn't care who knew she'd finally gotten some for the first time in months.

"You look different with them here," Bernie went on with a smile.

"I feel different. I am different. Happier."

"I like it a lot."

"Me, too, but don't think this is going to make me softer at work. If anything, I just want to work harder."

"Damn," Bernie said and they both laughed. "I have to ask," he said, pointing to Sofia, "what is she, like five?"

"She's eight."

"Oh..." Bernie's forehead creased. "Didn't you say you were twenty-six?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Arizona asked, almost daring him to say it.

"Nothing." Bernie gulped when the blonde glared at him. He suddenly had a whole new respect for his fellow intern. He couldn't imagine doing what they did and having a child on top of it.

"Hey, Sof," Arizona said when they got to the kitchen, waiting for Sofia to turn to her before continuing, "Bernie has a tarantula in his room." She smiled when the little girl's face lit up.

"Really?" Sofia asked, and Arizona nodded.

"I bet he'll let you see it while your mom and I go get ready."

"Can I?" Sofia ran up to Bernie and tugged down on his hand as she looked up at him. "Pleeease?"

"Yeah, come on. I'll race you." The last word was barely out of his mouth before they both took off thundering up the stairs.

Arizona quickly showed her mom where everything was before taking Callie's hand and pulling her up the stairs after them at a much slower and quieter pace.

"After breakfast, we should go get a Christmas tree for this place," Arizona suggested after shutting her bedroom door behind them.

"Yeah, it's not very festive," Callie said as she picked up her bag to get what she needed for a shower.

"We're never really here."

"Um, by the way, I was kind of just assuming Sof and I could stay here until we find a place."

"Of course you can. My room isn't that much smaller than our entire old apartment, so that's fine."

"Your roommates won't care? Don't you have two more?"

"Somewhere. We're never all at home at the same time. Just feed them, and they'll be happy. Good home cooked meals are few and far between around here."

"I can do that," Callie agreed with a kiss before going to the bathroom for a shower. As much as she wanted Arizona to join her, she didn't want her to at the same time. They'd probably never come out and the house was full of people.

After a quick shower, she turned off the water and immediately started shivering. It was freaking cold in this house. She slid the curtain aside and grinned when she saw Arizona waiting for her with a giant towel that looked extra fluffy.

"Oh god," she moaned as Arizona wrapped her in it. "This feels amazing."

"I warmed it up for you in the dryer."

"A dryer in the house. What a concept."

"Yeah, I do love that."

"We should make sure our new apartment has one, so you can do this every morning," Callie said as Arizona put a second heated towel over her shoulders.

"I will when I'm not working."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love it here, already." Callie smiled and hugged herself to soak up the warmth. Arizona wrapped her arms around her to add even more, but really to just hug her, because it had been a long time since she got to do that every day.

Without the water on, they could clearly hear Sofia talking and laughing through the wall from the bedroom next door. Arizona smiled. She'd missed that laugh and hearing it made her heart swell.

"Thank you for doing this for me," she said.

"What?"

"Picking up your life and moving across the whole country. I know it's hard on you and Sofia, but I'm so happy you're both here, now."

"There's nothing hard about us all being together."

Arizona nodded in agreement and let Callie go so she could see her, keeping her hands on her arms. "Remember what we were talking about earlier? In bed right before Sofia got here?"

Trying not to get excited again, Callie smiled. How could she forget? "You have something to ask me now?"

"No, but maybe you should keep your New Year's Eve around midnight open."

"Done," Callie said as she leaned forward for a kiss, both sighing happily as their lips came together. They were so happy, in love, and whole now, that it was hard to remember those times when it hadn't always been like that.

At the start of their relationship, it felt like it was them against the world. Except they didn't know how to fight it together as a team and it was a near impossible task to do alone. But through their first ever 'I love you' to their first broken hearts, from incredible highs to unbearable loss, pain, and hardships and back again, they had figured it out. It had been a rough ride to get to this point, but their relationship was more healthy, real, and deep now because of it.

"I love you," Arizona said quietly, closing her eyes and nuzzling Callie's cheek with her lips as she relaxed her body against her.

"I love you, too," Callie whispered back breathlessly, her heart fluttering like it did when she heard those words. Her hands slid around Arizona's waist, pulling her into a closer hug. "For better."

Wrapping her arms around Callie's neck, Arizona nodded and smiled. "Or for worse."

Because they weren't naive enough anymore to think it was all going to be smooth sailing from here on out. But they were experienced enough to know that, together, they could conquer whatever came their way. If anything, the last four years had taught them that.


End file.
